Comme des aimants
by Margot19
Summary: La force d'attraction des aimants est puissante...mais moins puissante que l'attraction entre Arizona Robbins et Calliope Torres.
1. Chapter 1

**Holà, la compagnie ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction..Je n'ai pas su m'arrêter longtemps, hein ?! Laissez-votre avis, merci ! Et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Une nouvelle ville. Un nouveau job. De nouveaux potes. Une nouvelle vie. C'était exactement ce dont Arizona avait besoin, en ce moment, et pourtant, elle doutait que ce fut possible. Mais en attendant de pouvoir oublier, en attend que ce qu'elle venait de vivre se transforme en souvenirs peu douloureux, si jamais ça arrivait un jour, il fallait prétendre. Prétendre qu'elle allait bien, prétendre qu'elle avait refait sa vie, prétendre qu'on pouvait refaire sa vie. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle se leva, une semaine après son déménagement, elle se prépara un café avec entrain. L'appartement était spacieux, et il offrait une agréable vue sur Seattle, sans coûter excessivement chair. Une aubaine ! Arizona se dépêcha de se préparer, et à 5 heures tapantes, elle franchit l'entrée du nouvel hôpital où elle travaillerait désormais. Le Seattle Grace Mercy West lui avait offert un poste de titulaire en pédiatrie. Elle avait accepté. Pour oublier ? Peut-être..

_- Dr. Robbins ! _

Arizona leva la tête, surprise d'être ainsi interpellée, dans un lieu où elle ne connaissait personne et n'étais connue de personne. Mais en voyant l'imposant homme, debout près du comptoir de l'accueil, elle devina que ce devait être le Chef. Arizona s'approcha donc, avec son sourire habituel qui dissimulait ses doutes et sa tristesse.

_- Chef Webber, c'est ça ?_ devina-Arizona.

_- C'est exact !_ commença-Richard Webber. _Venez, je vais vous faire visiter nos merveilleux locaux ! _

Ils commençèrent à marcher vers les ascenceurs, lorsque le bipper accroché à la blouse du Chef de Chirurgie s'anima, indiquant une urgence à son propriétaire.

_- Bon sang_, grommela-Webber._ Je suis désolé Dr. Robbins, un cas requiert ma présence. _

_- Je comprends_, assura-Arizona, devant l'air embarrassé du chef.

Richard tourna la tête, vers l'entrée, et vit une jeune femme, un café à la main, qui entrait. Aussitôt, son visage s'anima, et il s'avança à sa rencontre.

_- Dieu merci,_ fit-Richard._ Torres, s'il vous plaît, je vous affecte notre nouvel élément, le Dr. Robbins, durant le temps qu'il lui faudra pour s'adapter ici. _

_- Toute la journée ?_ s'assombrit-la jeune femme. _Mais Chef je.._

_- Merci Torres, j'ai une urgence_, coupa-Webber avec un regard menaçant.

Richard tapota l'épaule des deux médecins, avant de s'éloigner rapidement, le front plissé, revérifiant son bipper, qui sonnait une seconde fois. Arizona s'approcha un peu plus de la – magnifique – jeune femme, peu intimidée par ce manque flagrant d'enthousiasme.

_- Je suis Arizona Robbins,_ se présenta-t-elle avec son sourire bien à elle. La nouvelle..

-_Titulaire en pédiatrie, je suis au courant,_ la coupa-son interlocutrice, en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

Arizona l'y suivit, et elles s'engouffrèrent dans une cabine, pressant le bouton de l'étage souhaité.

_- Alors, vous êtes chirurgienne ?_ s'enquit-Arizona.

_- C'est exact,_ approuva-Callie._ Titulaire en ortho. Je suis Callie Torres. Mais pitié, tutoie-moi ! _

_- Enchantée, Callie Torres_, sourit-Arizona.

Callie tourna la tête vers la nouvelle chirurgienne, et finalement, un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais elle demeura mutique. Les deux chirurgiennes se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

_- Ton casier, doit être là_, précisa-Callie en désignant ledit casier.

Arizona laissa Callie se changer, se dirigeant vers son casier, sur le mur de gauche. L'étiquette "Arizona Robbins – Pédiatrie" avait déjà été glissée sur le devant du casier. La jeune femme l'ouvrit, et découvrit sa tenue de chirurgienne, bleu foncée ainsi que sa blouse, son badge, son stétho , et son bipper. Arizona se changea rapidement, ne voulant pas faire attendre Callie, puis déposa son callot à papillons dans son casier, suivit de son sac à main. Puis, elle referma son casier, et pivota vers Callie.

_- Quelle est la suite de la visite ?_ plaisanta-Arizona.

_- Je vais te faire faire un tour rapide de l'hôpital_, proposa-Callie. _Mais après, j'ai mes visites. _

_- Les patients avant tout_, acquiesça-Arizona avec un sourire.

Callie emmena la nouvelle dans les endroits qu'elle fréquenterait plus que sa propre maison, désormais. Les différents blocs, les galeries, les salles de nettoyage, la cafétéria, les salles de garde, les différents étages desservis par plusieurs ascenseurs les salles d'imagerie médicale, avec scan, IRM, échographies..Finalement, Callie laissa Arizona au bureau d'accueil de l'étage de pédiatrie.

_- Je te laisse sauver tes premières vies au SGMW_, ris-Callie. _Tu sauras te débrouiller ? _

_- J'ai vécu des choses plus difficiles, que de me perdre dans un hôpital, Torres_, ricana-Arizona._ Alors ça ira. Je te remercie. _

_- Bippe-moi, si tu à besoin de moi ! _

Sur ces mots, Callie s'élança dans un ascenseur qui était en train de fermer, et se glissa dedans pour rejoindre ses patients. Arizona adressa un sourire à l'infirmier, assis derrière le bureau.

_- Pourriez-vous me donner le dossier, d'un des patients du Dr. Kenley ?_ demanda-Arizona._ Je suis sa remplaçante. Merci bien. _

Arizona s'éloigna, et s'appuya à un autre endroit du comptoir, pour consulter les dossiers en paix. Elle saisit le classeur du premier patient. Un certain Ethan Moon, qui devait subir une appendicectomie l'après-midi même. Parfait, une opération de routine, basique et simple, pour bien commencer.

Alors qu'Arizona récoltait plus d'informations sur le patient, un jeune homme se pointa, vêtu de bleu clair, ce qui indiqua à Arizona qu'il était interne.

_- Vous êtes le Dr. Robbins ?_ demanda-le nouveau venu._ Je suis l'interne dans votre service, aujourd'hui._

Arizona dévisagea le jeune homme. Cette affectation en pédiatrie semblait profondément l'ennuyer, voir représenter une corvée à ses yeux.

_- Je m'appelle Alex Karev,_ ajouta-t-il.

_- Dr. Karev, si vous voulez bien me suivre_, répondit-Arizona.

Tous deux entrèrent dans la chambre du petit garçon, Ethan Moon, leur premier patient de la journée. Arizona s'approcha du lit, avec un grand sourire illuminant la pièce.

_- Bonjour Ethan_, le salua-t-elle._ Je suis désolée de te réveiller, mais il faut que je te parle, à toi et à tes parents._

Le petit garçon émergea de ses couvertures, le visage ensommeillé et grognon. Ses parents se levèrent lorsque les médecins entrèrent dans la pièce.

_- Où est le Dr. Kenley ?_ demanda-Mr Moon, à la limite de l'agressivité.

_- Je crains ne pas savoir ce qui lui est arrivé,_ mentit-Arizona, souhaitant préserver le couple, qui semblait apprécier le défunt médecin de leur fils

_- Il est mort_, lâcha-alors Alex.

_- Mort ?_ répéta-Mrs Moon, choquée._ Mais..comment ? Et Ethan ? Qui va s'occuper de lui ? _

_- C'est le Dr Kenley_, fit-Mr Moon, _qui s'est occupé de lui, quand il s'est fait hospitalisé pour son asthme. Nous aurions souhaité qu'il effectue cette opération..._

_- Merci Dr. Karev, de votre intervention,_ déclara-Arizona, en lui lançant un regard meurtrier._ Il est en effet décédé, et c'est pourquoi je suis ici. Je suis le nouveau médecin de votre fils, je suis le Dr. Robbins. C'est moi qui vais extraire ton appendice, cet après-midi. Tu n'as pas mangé, j'espère, Ethan ? _

_- Non_, répondit-le petit. _Mais pourquoi le Dr. Kenley est mort ? _

_- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, Ethan_ s'adoucit-Arizona._ Sache seulement que c'était un accident, il a eu un problème de santé. C'est arrivé très vite. _

_- Je croyais que vous ne saviez rien_, releva-Mr Moon.

Arizona éluda la question, puis, dirigea son regard tranchant vers Alex Karev.

_- Dr. Karev, pourriez-vous présenter le cas ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

_- Ethan Moon, 8 ans_, soupira-Alex, un oeil sur le dossier. _Admis hier pour une rupture d'appendice non-urgente. Appendicectomie programmée cet après-midi. _

_- Avez-vous des questions ?_ demanda-Arizona.

_- Beaucoup, oui, mais elles s'adressent au Chef de Chirurgie_, grommela-Mr Moon.

_- En ce cas.._s'assombrit-Arizona._ On se voit au bloc, Ethan ! _

Arizona sortit de la chambre, et posa le dossier bruyamment sur le comptoir, avant de pivoter vers un Alex décontracté.

_- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?_ siffla-Arizona.

_- J'ai simplement répondu à une question à laquelle vous ne pouviez pas répondre_, se disculpa-Alex.

_- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai débarqué ici sans savoir la cause de départ de mon prédécesseur ?_ cingla-la chirurgienne, énervée._ J'aurais pu répondre à la question. _

_- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?! _

_- Pour éviter les problèmes_, répondit-Arizona

_- Pour les remettre à plus tard, vous voulez dire_, accusa-Alex.

_- Tu n'avais pas à interférer, Karev, est-ce bien clair ? _

_- Ils ont posé une question, j'ai répondu !_ se buta-Alex_. Ecoutez, la pédiatrie, ce n'est pas mon truc, vous savez. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est la plastique. Alors si vous pouviez juste faire cette foutue appendicectomie, et cesser de me hurler dessus pour avoir répondu à une question.._

Alex fit volte-face, et Arizona se contrôla, pour ne pas céder à la tentation de lui abattre le dossier du patient sur la tête. Elle se calma plutôt, et lança à Karev avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de trop:

_- Ne sois pas en retard pour l'opération !_

Arizona pivota vers le comptoir, et rendit le dossier d'Ethan avec un sourire. Sa matinée fut plutôt calme, sans remous, ni urgences. Elle effectua quelques uns des examens post-op du Dr. Kenley, évitant les questions sur le défunt médecin.

* * *

Callie prit son plateau, qu'elle remplit. Ce double remplacement de hanche lui avait ouvert l'appétit ! La chirurgienne orthopédique s'assit en face d'Addison, qui était déjà là, accompagnée de Teddy. Elle piquait la première bouchée de son repas, lorsqu'elle aperçut la nouvelle chirurgienne pédiatrique, seule à une table, à broyer du noir_. "Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Webber ne t'as pas demandé de la couver"_ pensa-Callie. Dans sa tête, un raisonnement bien à elle se déroulait..Si elle se liait avec une nouvelle personne, si elle s'attachait à une autre personne, c'était un risque de plus d'avoir mal. Encore un risque de perdre quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait, de souffrir._ " Ma vieille, tu raisonnes bien trop vite là !..Du calme"_ se tempéra Callie. Elle lâcha un soupir, et finit par se lever, sous le regard interrogateur de ses deux amies. Elle se planta face à Arizona, et se força à esquisser un sourire. Si elle n'étais pas aussi méfiante, elle aurait prit du plaisir à se lier avec Arizona. Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Erica.., elle ne voulait plus donner ne serait ce que son amitié avant d'être certaine qu'elle serait en de bonnes mains.

_- Robbins_, la-salua-Callie.

_- Torres,_ sourit-l'interpellée, se forçant à masquer son humeur morose.

_- Tout roule ?_ demanda-Callie qui n'était pas dupe.

Arizona acquiesça en silence, se demandant pourquoi Callie lui posait cette question. Il y eut un silence embarrassé, que Callie décida de rompre.

_- Tu veux..venir ?_ proposa-t-elle en désignant sa table._ Je vais te présenter à Addie et à Ted'. _

_- Je ne veux pas déranger_, répondit-Arizona.

Sous le regard "si je te le propose c'est que ça dérange pas" de Callie, Arizona prit son plateau et la suivit, pour le déposer devant une blonde. Callie elle, s'installa face à sa deuxième amie, une rousse, qui disait vaguement quelque chose à Arizona.

_- Voici Robbins_, déclara-Callie, pour ses deux amis. _Elle remplace Kenley. _

_- Enchantée, heu..Robbins ?_ rit-la blonde.

_- Arizona !_ répondit-elle._ Et vous êtes ? _

_- Teddy Altman_, répondit-la blonde._ Titulaire en cardio. _

_- Moi c'est Addison M.._

_- Montgomery !_ acheva-Arizona._ Oui, la célèbre chirurgienne obstétricienne, qui fait la couverture de beaucoup de magazine de néonatalité ! _

_- Oh, je vois que ma réputation m'a précédé !_ répondit-Addison en éclatant de rire.

Arizona esquissa un sourire, puis se tourna vers Teddy, qui lui posait une question.

_- De quel hôpital tu viens ?_ demanda-la chirurgienne cardio.

_- Hopkins_, répondit-Arizona._ J'habitais à Baltimore. _

_- Ce n'est pas étonnant_, nota-Callie._ Il paraît qu'Hopkins à un excellent programme de pédiatrie. _

_- C'est vrai_, aquiesça-Arizona._ Ils ont vraiment un bon programme. Encore mieux qu'ici ! _

_- Si c'était si génial_, remarqua-Addison._ Pourquoi n'y être pas restée ? _

_- Je.._

Arizona déglutit, et son visage perpétuellement illuminé s'assombrit. La jeune chirurgienne déposa sa fourchette, assaillie de nouveau par les mauvais souvenirs.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_ s'enquit-Teddy.

Une fois de plus, Arizona essaya de parler, mais sa gorge était serrée et elle sentait venir les larmes. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se contrôler, Arizona repoussa brusquement sa chaise, et s'enfuit de la cafétéria, pour se réfugier dans le vestiaire des titulaires, la tête dans les mains, assise sur un des bancs, elle se laissa aller à pleurer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait...

**« Il faut de la tristesse pour comprendre la joie, du bruit pour apprécier le silence, et l'absence d'une personne pour s'apercevoir du manque de sa présence...» **


	2. Chapter 2

**Un second chapitre..Merci à Doctor Mason, Sweet-az, Sarazona, Karine/Marmionne!, et Kittycute pour les review. Contente de savoir que certains d'entre vous me lisent de nouveau ;) **

**Et merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction..Si vous avez le temps pour une review, ça serait parfait, me dire ce que vous pensez de ce second chapitre..**

* * *

Callie était songeuse, et concentrée. La réaction d'Arizona Robbins l'avait intriguée, et elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi elle avait quitté Hopkins, et pourquoi d'en parler, découlaient toutes ces souffrances. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de questionner sa nouvelle collègue, qui, après s'être enfuie de la cafétéria, n'était pas revenue achever son repas. Callie n'était pas pour ainsi dire son amie, pour le moment, aussi ne l'avait-elle pas suivie, pour tenter de la consoler. Même si elle s'était dit que si elle ne faisait pas, qui le ferait ? Elle était néanmoins restée assise, avait terminé son plateau repas, puis, s'était rendue au bloc, où elle se trouvait présentement.

Elle était en train d'opérer la jambe d'une jeune patiente d'une vingtaine d'années, en simultanée avec Mark Sloan, le chirurgien plastique, qui lui, effectuait une greffe de peau sur la pommette droite. Mark, tout en travaillant, discutait gaiement, avec sa meilleure amie.

_- Pauvre fille,_ commentait-il._ C'est le jour de ses vingts-ans, et elle est percutée par une voiture..! Regarde-moi ça ! Elle à eu de la chance dans son malheur...quelque dommages de plus sur son visage et la greffe de peau était impossible ! _

Mark jeta un coup d'oeil à Callie, qui travaillait en silence, réfléchissant. Le chirurgien plastique fronça les sourcils. Cela arrivait souvent à Callie quand elle était préoccupée, ou qu'elle se questionnait, de se murer dans le silence. Et cela l'agaçait particulièrement.

_- C'est quoi le problème ?_ demanda-t-il soudainement.

_- Quel problème ?_ se réveilla-Callie.

_- A quoi réfléchis-tu ainsi, avec tant de sérieux ? _

_- Je me demande pourquoi Robbins est venue ici..,_ répondit-Callie.

_- Robbins..._réfléchit-Mark, la greffe de peau en suspens dans ses pinces._ La petite blonde qui sourit tout le temps ? La nouvelle, la remplaçante du Docteur Kenley ? _

_- C'est ça_, acquiesça Callie._Elle vient de Baltimore.._

_- Et ? _

_- On ne quitte pas Hopkins sur un coup de tête,_ répliqua-Callie._ Pas quand on est une jeune chirurgienne en pédiatrie, et qu'on à été acceptée à Hopkins ! Hopkins ! L'hôpital avec l'un des ..._

_- ... programmes de pédiatrie le plus coté, je suis au courant_, ricana-Mark. _Mêle toi donc de tes affaires, Torres ! Dès que ta vie est trop calme, il faut que tu trouves un autre sujet d'inquiétude ! Bistouri. _

Callie laissa son regard dériver sur Mark, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle le regarda poser sa greffe précautionneusement sur le visage de la victime, en pensant avec agacement, qu'il y avait une nuance de vérité dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Callie termina de réparer la jambe de la patiente.

_- J'ai fini_, fit-elle. _A plus tard, Mark ! _

_- Non !_ grommela-Mark. _Pas tout de suite, ne t'en vas pas ! Tu vas louper la fin de ma magnifique greffe de peau ! Dieu lui même ne pourrait faire mieux, et tu préfères t'en aller que d'assister à ça ?!_

Callie leva les yeux au ciel, et tandis que Mark vantait les mérites de ce que serait le visage de cette fille après l'opération, elle quitta le bloc, pour pénétrer dans la salle de nettoyage. Elle ôta son masque, qu'elle jeta, puis actionna le jet d'eau pour nettoyer ses mains et ses avants-bras. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, et Arizona Robbins apparut. Callie lui jeta un regard, puis, après un moment d'hésitation, lui adressa un sourire.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda-poliment Callie.

Arizona hocha la tête, s'en s'étendre davantage. Elle finit d'attacher son callot, et se nettoya également les mains, silencieuse.

_- Tu es dans le bloc d'en face ?_ supposa-Callie.

_- Appendicectomie_, acquiesça-Arizona.

Callie hocha la tête, tout en se séchant les mains. Elle regarda Arizona saisir un masque dans la boîte, près des lavabos, et le mettre. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à lui poser cette question un peu trop personnelle. Après tout, elle s'étaient rencontrées le jour même..

_- Bonne opération_, lâcha-Callie, avant de pousser la porte, pour sortir.

Arizona regarda derrière elle, mais ne put répondre, Callie étant déjà partie. La chirurgienne entra dans le bloc, où Alex Karev, le prétentieux interne, préparait Ethan.

_- Vous allez m'endormir pour toujours ?_ demanda-Ethan un brin inquiet.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas_, sourit-Arizona en se postant à côté de Karev. _Tu ne vas être endormi qu'une petite heure, voir moins, si tous se déroule bien. Tu es prêt ? _

_- Oui_, déclama-bravement le petit.

_- Peux-tu compter à l'envers, à partir de 10 ?_ demanda-Karev, avec un sourire.

Arizona eut un sourire, de soulagement, en voyant que Karev n'était intolérant, insolent et prétentieux qu'envers les autres médecins, ou adultes et non envers ses patients. L'interne plaça le masque sur la bouche des petits, puis, tandis qu'il finissait d'être préparé, une infirmière de bloc aida Arizona à finir de s'équiper elle aussi. Puis, elle débuta l'opération.

_- Pourquoi n'avoir pas choisi de faire une laparotomie ?_ demanda-alors Karev.

_- C'est plus invasif qu'une coelioscopie_, répondit-laconiquement Arizona.

_- Et ?_ insista-Alex.

_- Laisse-moi me concentrer_, répondit Arizona, toujours souriante, malgré l'ordre. _ Aspiration. Clamp. _

En quelque mouvements, Arizona sortit l'appendice, qu'elle déposa avec l'instrument dans une coupelle.

_- L'appendice est sorti_, annonça-Arizona._ Karev, voyons si tu as certaines connaissances..Que faire ensuite ? _

_- Vous..euh._.bafouilla-Alex, pris au dépourvu._ Il faut.._

_- Oui ? _

_- Ligaturer,_ lâcha-Karev, difficilement. _Et euh.._

_- Et ensuite ? _

Arizona attendit patiemment deux bonnes minutes. Karev n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre. Arizona eut un rictus, et termina en une dizaine de minutes l'opération, avant de le recoudre. Puis, elle sortit du bloc, avec Alex. Ils ôtèrent leur masque, et Arizona passa ses bras sous l'eau.

_- Alors comme ça_, ricana-Arizona, vers Alex._ On est capable de répondre aux questions des parents, mais on ne sait pas la marche à suivre pour une simple appendicectomie ? _

Arizona lui adressa un regard étincelant..comme si elle avait malgré tout bon espoir. En effet, la jeune chirurgienne avait déjà remarqué qu'il avait de bons réflexes, avec les enfants.  
_- Accroches-toi, Karev, à ce que tu veux vraiment, et non à ce que tu crois vouloir. _

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, elle quitta la salle de nettoyage.

Elle était occupée à remplir le dossier d'Ethan Moon, lorsque Teddy Altman, se pointa, ayant l'air de s'ennuyer.

_- Tu sors du bloc ?_ demanda-Teddy, en s'accoudant mollement au comptoir, regardant distraitement la blonde qui remplissait le dossier, concentrée.  
_- Exact_, acquiesça Arizona, en adressant un regard furtif à la chirurgienne en face d'elle._ Appendicectomie sur un garçon de 9 ans. Sans accroc..Mais j'étais avec Karev. Les internes sont-ils tous aussi imbuvables ? _

_- Tu as eu le gros lot,_ ricana-Teddy. _Karev est une tête brûlée, un dur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'est formé, comme carapace. Yang lui fait de la concurrence, quand même.._

_- Yang ?_ releva-Arizona, curieuse d'apprendre le maximum de détail sur le personnel de l'hôpital.

_- Cristina Yang_, répéta-Teddy._ L'interne la plus mordue de cardio, la plus déterminée et la plus féroce ! _

Arizona arbora un sourire amusé, de la description, achevant la rédaction du dossier.

_- Pourquoi as-tu quitté Hopkins ?_ demanda-alors Teddy à brûle-pourpoint.

Arizona releva la tête, et ferma les yeux, refusant de céder comme ce midi à une vague d'émotions. Elle referma le classeur contenant le dossier, et regarda Teddy dans les yeux.

_- Je ne peux pas..Je suis désolée. _

Arizona lui offrit une grimace, accompagnant ses excuses, puis, s'éloigna, avant que Teddy ne succombe à l'envie de lui poser d'autres questions.

* * *

La journée fila plus vite qu'Arizona ne l'aurait prévu. Elle effectua la visite post-opératoire d'Ethan, et lui prescrivit quelques médicaments, mais n'eut pas d'autre opération. Ce fut au final, une journée calme, qui lui fut salutaire pour visiter les lieux. Elle utilisa à tour de rôle Addison Montgomery, ainsi que Teddy, comme guides. Entre deux opérations, elles lui indiquèrent une salle, un couloir, ou la machine à café, détails important pour le lendemain !

Ce n'est qu'à 20h30 qu'Arizona gagna le vestiaire des titulaires. Certes, cette journée n'avait pas été chargée en patients et opérations, mais elle avait beaucoup appris, beaucoup fait de rencontres, et dû mémoriser les us et coutumes de ce service de chirurgie, travail en lui même épuisant. Arizona se changea, troquant sa blouse contre une tenue plus citadine. Elle était en train de mettre ses chaussures, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Callie, qui avait l'air fatiguée.

_- Salut.._fit-Callie.

Arizona lui répondit par un simple sourire.

_- Tu as terminé ?_ demanda-Callie.

_- Et oui, les premiers jours sont les moins longs, à ce qu'on dit !_ répondit-Arizona.

_- C'est vrai, ça !_ ricana-Callie qui se dirigea vers la machine à café._ Je finis dans une heure et demie, si aucune urgence ne se présente ! _

Callie serra sa tasse de café dans ses mains et se laissa tomber sur un des canapé, proche d'Arizona, qui remettait sa montre, et ses boucles d'oreilles. Cette-dernière leva la tête, et aperçu le badge de Callie.

_- Dr. Calliope, Torres ?_ releva-t-elle, amusée.

_- Je préfère Callie_, ricana-Callie, embarrassée. _Je devrais aller faire corriger ça. _

_- Mais tu t'appelles vraiment Calliope ?_ demanda-Arizona.

_- Oui_, maugréa-Callie, peu fière.

_- C'est un joli prénom_, sourit-Arizona.

Callie eut un sourire amusé..mais la curiosité la rongeait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir quitté Hopkins ?

_- Arizona, je peux te poser une question ?_ demanda-alors Callie.

La blonde se raidit, mais ne protesta pas.

_- Je sais que je ne suis pas ton amie,_ insinua-Callie. _Ecoute, je ne te connais que depuis ce matin, et c'est, en soi, très peu. Je ne suis pas en droit de te poser des questions personnelles comme celle qui m'intrigue. Alors, pour que je puisse poser ma question...vois-moi comme une amie. Au moins pour quelques minutes._

Intriguée par cette mise en sujet particulière, Arizona vrilla son regard azuré sur Callie, un sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres, amusée par cette audace, mettant Callie un peu mal à l'aise. Mais elle était lancée alors...

_- C'est là que tu es supposée me dire si oui, ou non, tu peux faire cet effort !_ glissa-Callie.

_- Je le peux_, souris-Arizona. _D'accord..Pose-ta question...mon amie ! _

Callie eut un rire, qui s'éteignit rapidement pour qu'elle pose sa question.

_- Pourquoi as-tu quitté Hopkins ? Pourquoi es-tu partie de Baltimore ? _

Arizona lâcha un soupir. Mais étonnement, elle se sentait prête à en parler à Callie.

_- Là bas_, commença-Arizona, avec un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas._ J'étais en couple. J'étais folle amoureuse de cette personne avec qui j'étais. Notre relation durait depuis..une bonne année. Mais il y a un peu plus d'un mois, cette personne m'a largué. _

_- Une rupture ?_ s'étonna-Callie._ C'est une rupture qui t'as délogé de Baltimore ? _

_- As-tu déjà ressenti des choses incroyables, pour quelqu'un ?_ murmura-Arizona. _Des sentiments tellement...indescriptibles, par leur puissance ? As-tu déjà eu peur à chaque secondes, de perdre l'amour que tu avais ? Peur de n'être pas à la hauteur ? As-tu déjà eu la sensation de n'avoir rien à gagner, mais plutôt tout à perdre ? _

Arizona laissa un moment de silence et en profita pour essuyer la larme, unique, qui avait roulé sur sa joue.

_- J'ai tout perdu_, termina-Arizona. _Cette rupture m'as plus affecté que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. _

Callie resta un moment silencieuse, saisissant pleinement, pour la première fois, l'ampleur de la douleur de la nouvelle chirurgienne. Callie ne savait pas quoi dire, et son bipper qui sonna lui donna un bon prétexte.

_- Je dois y aller._.fit-Callie. _Merci. D'avoir partagé ça avec moi. Tu peux redevenir Robbins, et je peux redevenir Torres, deux nouvelles collègues non amies ! _

Callie lui adressa un sourire, hésitante. Puis, une phrase s'échappa de sa bouche.

_- Tu as tout perdu, c'est donc que tu as tout à gagner.._

Tandis que Callie faisait volte-face, Arizona fronça les sourcils. Cette phrase sonnait tellement...réelle. On sentait l'émotion de Callie, sa sincérité. Elle avait vécu quelque chose de ce genre, et était passée par là, c'était certain.

_- Calliope ? _

Callie se retourna, étonnée qu'Arizona l'appelle, mais aussi par l'usage de son prénom complet.

_- Cela ne me dérangeait pas, d'être ton amie, durant ces quelques minutes_, sourit-Arizona. _Bien au contraire. _

_- On pourrait peut-être envisager une amitié à temps complet, alors ?!_ plaisanta-Callie.

Elles échangèrent un dernier sourire, puis Callie sortit. Arizona ferma la porte de son casier, plongée dans ses pensées. Avoir reparlé de ces évènements, de Baltimore, d'Hopkins, la faisait souffrir..Faisait remonter les souvenirs..

**« Si l'amour est un art difficile, la rupture l'est bien davantage » **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello ! Bon, je sais, je poste beaucoup moins rapidement que la fic' précédente, vous m'en voyez désolée../: _**

**_Je vous laisse lire..ça se met tout tout doucement en place, patience ! _**

**_P.S: La citation de fin n'est pas superbe, elle n'est pas très représentative du chapitre. Je n'avais que ça pour le moment ! _**

* * *

Arizona arriva à l'étage de pédiatrie d'une humeur extérieure pleine de gaieté et de joie de vivre. Si ce n'est que sa nuit avait été horrible, pleine de souvenirs qu'elle aurait voulu enfouir au fond de sa mémoire pour toujours. Mais ce n'était que son deuxième jour ici, et elle ne voulait pas décrocher la réputation de quelqu'un de sombre et morose, aussi, se forçait elle à paraître heureuse. Ce qu'elle était en quelque sorte..simplement, ses souvenirs l'empêchaient d'accéder à ce bonheur. Après l'appendicectomie relativement calme d'hier, Arizona se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui. Elle s'accouda au comptoir de l'accueil, café à la main, puis saisit plusieurs dossiers.

Elle but son café tout en étudiant les dossiers, puis saisit le dossier du premier patient de sa journée, une adolescente devant subir une résection de l'intestin. Elle regarda sa montre, une fois devant la chambre d'Amina, mais l'interne qui devait être dans son service aujourd'hui n'était pas là. Arizona entra alors dans la chambre, où une jeune fille dans un lit était seule au téléphone. En voyant le médecin, elle raccrocha aussitôt.

_- Bonjour, Amina_, la salua-Arizona. _Je suis le Dr. Robbins. Je sais que le Dr. Kenley était ton médecin, ici, et que c'était lui qui était supposé effectuer ton opération. Mais il a eu quelque soucis, et à quitté l'hôpital. _

_- Mais vous êtes aussi bonne que lui, hein ?_ s'inquiéta-la jeune fille._ Je veux dire..vous êtes un bon chirurgien ? _

Arizona ouvrit la bouche pour la rassurer, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et une jeune blonde essoufflée arriva dans la chambre.

_- Excusez-moi Dr. Robbins.._haleta-t-elle._ Je suis le Dr. Stevens, l'interne qui est dans votre service aujourd'hui. Veuillez excuser mon retard._

_- On se croirait au lycée_, ricana-Amina, faisant sourire les deux médecins._ Billet de retard, Dr. Stevens ! _

_- Bien, Dr. Stevens, présentation du cas,_ exigea-Arizona.

_- Amina Arnaha_, dit-l'interne._ 16 ans. Atteinte de la maladie de Crohn, et une résection intestinale est prévue affin de contrer la maladie. _

_- As-tu des questions, Amina ?_ demanda-Arizona._ Tes parents, ta famille, en ont-ils ? _

_- Non_, répondit-Amina._ Je ne crois pas._

_- Où sont-ils ?_ demanda-la chirurgienne pédiatrique, un peu étonnée.

_- Je..ils n'ont pas de questions_, éluda-l'adolescente.

Arizona fixa la jeune fille alitée, pendant quelques minutes, fronçant les sourcils, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle ferma le classeur, et sortit de la chambre, en compagnie de son interne.

_- Dr..Stevens, c'est ça ?_ se remémora-Arizona.

_- Izzie Stevens_, aquiesça-la blonde._ Je vais pouvoir participer à l'opération, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Pourquoi aurais-tu assisté aux visites, si ce n'était pas le cas ?_ ris-Arizona._ On se voit au bloc !_

* * *

La matinée se déroula plutôt rapidement, et bientôt, il fut 10h et l'heure de la résection d'Amina. Arizona se nettoya, en salle de nettoyage, pressée de s'atteler à une opération un peu plus compliquée et un peu plus intéressante qu'une simple appendicectomie. Izzie Stevens arriva, un peu après elle, et elles finirent de se préparer ensemble. Puis, elle entrèrent dans le bloc, où Arizona put commencer.

Penchée, Izzie observait tout, et Arizona prit plaisir à l'instruire, mais elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas les instincts de Karev, pour ce qui concernait les enfants.

_- Tout est si petit_, souffla-Izzie._ J'aurais peur d'endommager quelque chose. _

_- Stevens, ceci est le corps d'une adolescente de 16 ans_, ris-Arizona. _Revient travailler avec moi sur des prématurés, et là, ça sera vraiment minuscule ! _

L'opération avançait, lorsqu'un biper sonna. Une infirmière de bloc le vérifia.

_- C'est le vôtre, Dr. Robbins_, fit-elle.

_- Merde_, soupira-Arizona. _Je ne peux pas, je suis en pleine opération ! Qui est-ce ? _

_- Le Dr. Montgomery, en extrême urgence_, répondit-l'infirmière, tandis que le biper sonnait une seconde fois. _C'est encore elle._

_- Bien_, fit-Arizona en enlevant ses gants. _Stevens, tu te sens capable de finir ?_

_- Quoi ?! Non !_ Paniqua-Izzie.

_- Suis ton instinct_, recommanda-Arizona._ Je vais biper un chirurgien de pédiatrie pour me remplacer, mais en attendant, veux-tu que je bipe Karev ? _

_- Pourquoi Alex ?!_ s'offensa-Izzie.

_- Il est doué, en pédiatrie, il sait suivre son instinct._

_- Moi aussi ! _

_- Tu es sûre ?_ demanda-Arizona en la fixant droit dans les yeux._ Stevens, c'est une jeune fille sur cette table. Es-tu sûre ? _

Le biper résonna une seconde fois.

_- Je suis sûre_, aquiesça-Izzie. _Clamp. Tirez sur les écarteurs._

Arizona dissimula un sourire, puis prit son bipeur, et en quatrième vitesse, se nettoya en salle de nettoyage, et quitta sa blouse bleue et son masque, gardant cependant son calot. En voyant son biper qui sonnait maintenant quasiment sans s'arrêter, Arizona se mit à courir dans les couloirs, jusqu'au bloc 4. Là, elle saisit un masque, qu'elle maintint contre sa bouche. Elle passa la tête par la porte, et vit la rouquine Addison Montgomery, qui était en pleine opération.

_- Dr. Montgomery_, fit-Arizona, un peu essoufflée._ Vous m'avez bipée en urgence ? _

_- Addison_, corrigea-Addison._ J'ai besoin de toi, Arizona. _

Le tutoiement naturel et l'usage de prénom plût aussitôt à Arizona.

_- En quoi puis-je être utile ?_ s'enquit-la chirurgienne pédiatrique.

_- J'ai une jeune femme enceinte de triplés_, déclara-Addison, les yeux fixés sur ce qu'elle faisait, sans s'arrêter. _Prématurés. Elle en est à 25 semaines. Je viens juste d'ouvrir, pour une césarienne, dépêche-toi. _

_- Je vais m'habiller_, acquiesça-Arizona._ Tu as bipé la néonat ? _

_- Evidemment ! _

Pendant qu'Arizona se préparait, Addison incisa plus profondément, et vérifia le moniteur.

_- Le triplé numéro 3 est en souffrance foetale_, grommela-t-elle._ L'idéal serait de le sortir en premier. J'ai une petite hémorragie. Clamp._

Addison stoppa le saignement, puis plongea les mains dans le ventre de sa patiente, au moment où Arizona entrait et enfilait avec l'aide d'une infirmière, ses gants et sa blouse. Une volée de chirurgiens de la néonat débarquèrent, poussant trois couveuses devant eux. Arizona se plaça de l'autre côté de la table d'opération, tandis qu'Addison sortait un premier bébé. Arizona voulut s'en emparer, mais Addison le confia à un gars de la néonat.

_- Non_, fit-Addison, vers Arizona._ Toi, tu prendras le dernier, c'est le plus mal en point. _

Arizona aquiesça, tandis que l'homme dégageait les voies respiratoires du bébé et le plaçait en couveuse.

_- N'en perdez pas un seul !_ menaça Addison en tendant le second bébé. _Pas un seul, vous m'entendez ? Prépare toi, Arizona. Le dernier arrive, et c'était le premier en souffrance foetale. Cela fait déjà un bout de temps qu'il manque d'oxygène. Il faut que tu le sauves. _

Arizona tendit les mains, prête à sauver la vie d'un tout petit bout d'humain. Addison, concentrée, agissait rapidement, et finit par placer le troisième bébé dans les mains d'Arizona.

_- La couleur est très mauvaise_, diagnostiqua-Arizona, le front plissé.

_- Fais de ton mieux,_ répliqua-Addison. _Merde, merde ! Hémorragie importante. Clamp. Aspiration ! _

Arizona déposa le bébé dans la couveuse, et s'employa à le stimuler. Elle dégagea sa bouche, son nez.

_- Arizona, comment va-t-il ?_ demanda-Addison. _Clamp, un autre, encore ! _

_- Mal_, répondit-Arizona._ Je ne te le cache pas. Ça sera un miracle s'il survit. Ses deux frangins, avant lui, lui pompaient toute son oxygène.._

_- Je n'arrive pas à stopper l'hémorragie !_ s'énerva-Addison en redoublant d'effort._ Si ça continue comme ça elle va mourir sur la table ! _

L'hémorragie s'intensifiait.

_- En arrêt !_ s'affola-Addison. _Passez une ampoule d'adré, et 1mg d'atropine. Chariot de réa ! _

Addison saisit les palettes, et après un haut et fort "Dégagez", elle entreprit de réanimer la jeune maman. Lorsque le rythme cardiaque sur le moniteur se stabilisa, Addison reposa les palettes, soulagée, et se repencha sur l'hémorragie.

_- Tiens bon, Rachel_, mumura-t-elle pour elle même.

Arizona, elle, tentait désespérément de réanimer le nourrisson. Le petit triplé numéro 3, qui avait été privé d'oxygène, n'étais toujours pas sur la voie de la vie.

_- 0,5cc d'épi_, fit-Arizona, alors qu'elle commençait un massage cardiaque, après avoir intubé le bébé. _Et 0,5 de bicarb. Allez, bats-toi !_

* * *

Callie et Teddy étaient toutes deux dans l'ascenseur appuyée chacune contre une paroi de la cabine, un café à la main. Teddy montait faire un pontage, et Callie revenait d'un replacement de hanche, et toutes deux avait une discussion plutôt déprimée sur les hommes.

_- Tu te rends compte, de l'influence qu'ils ont sur notre vie ?_ grommela-Teddy._ Owen le premier..Il est mon meilleur ami mais en me repoussant il m'a blessé.._

_- George m'a trompé_, acquiesça-Callie._ Ça aussi, ça m'a blessé ! _

_- Je me doute_, ricana-Teddy._ Et c'est mieux du côté des femmes ? _

Callie se rembrunit, à l'allusion à Erica Hahn.

_- Pas vraiment_, avoua-t-elle. _Mais mon expérience n'est pas très convaincante, et unique. Pourquoi, tu comptes tester ? _

_- Non, merci !_ rit-Teddy._ Je me posais juste la question.._

_- Tu as vu, comment une vie à été bouleversée, pour un garçon ?_ releva-Callie.

_- Comment ça ? _

_- Arizona Robbins. _

_- Ah, oui !_ Aquiesça-Teddy. _C'est vrai. Un déménagement, un nouveau job...pour un mec ! _

Il y eut un silence, et au moment ou les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Teddy laissa échapper son désespoir.

_- Ah, les mecs_, grogna-t-elle.

_- Quoi, les mecs ? _

Mark Sloan, chirurgien plastique, entra dans l'ascenseur. Après avoir pressé le bouton de l'étage auquel il se rendait, il dévisagea Teddy et Callie.

_- Quoi, les mecs ?_ insista-il.

_- Rien_, soupira-Teddy, alors que les portes s'ouvraient à nouveau._Tu pourrais pas comprendre._

_- Pourquoi_? s'offensa-Mark.

_- Justement, parce que tu en es un !_ ricana-Teddy, en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Mark, penaud, tourna son regard vers Callie, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait.

_- Laisse tomber, Mark ! _

_- Tu m'as l'air déprimée !_ nota-Mark._ Tu veux que je te remontes le moral, en salle de garde ? _

Callie jeta un regard vers l'expression de séducteur de Mark, et laissa échapper un profond soupir.

_- Mark, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes blagues..._grommela-t-elle. _De plus, je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Lexie Grey ? _

_- Je le suis, pourquoi ? _

_- Tu es incroyable ! _

Callie leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit de l'ascenseur Aussitôt, sa "nouvelle amie" revint dans ses pensées. La chirurgienne orthopédique se demandait bien pourquoi Arizona Robbins occupait autant ses pensées. Elle ne la connaissait que de la veille, et déjà, avait envie de l'inviter regarder un film, comme avec Teddy, ou bien partager des séjours à l'étranger, comme avec Addison. Callie se laissa tomber derrière le bureau de l'accueil, et d'un geste distrait, saisit un dossier. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de répondre à ces questions, elle avait du boulot...

* * *

Addison était penchée sur les lavabos, les coudes sur le rebord, la tête dans les mains. Arizona, un peu en retrait, se désinfectait les mains, et jetait sa blouse de protection, inquiète de voir Addison dans cet état. Arizona essuya ses mains, puis s'approcha de la rouquine, posant une main sur son épaule.

_- Tu as sauvé la mère, c'est déjà ça_, relativisa-Arizona._ Et elle a toujours les deux premiers bébés. _

_- J'aurais dû le prévoir_, murmura-Addison. _Je suivais Rachel depuis le début de la grossesse, mais je n'ai pas remarqué que l'apport d'oxygène entre les triplés était si désorganisé..J'aurais dû le voir et l'arranger._

_- Tu sais comme moi que parfois, ça ne se voit que lorsqu'il est trop tard,_ répondit-Arizona._ Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, et j'en suis désolée._

_- Tu es une grande chirurgienne quand même, Arizona_, soupira-Addison, en commençant à nettoyer ses mains et ses bras. _Sans toi, les deux autres bébés auraient subi le même sort que celui qui est mort. Allons annoncer à Rachel tout ça._

Les deux chirurgiennes ôtèrent leurs calots, et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Rachel. La jeune femme venait visiblement tout juste de se réveiller, et un jeune homme, lui tenait la main, inquiet, à son côté.

_- Drs._.fit-l'homme en se levant. _S'il vous plaît, comment va ma femme ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Comment vont les trois bébés ? _

_- Sean_, l'appela-Rachel_. Laisse leur une minute, tu veux ? _

Elle semblait épuisée. Addison s'approcha de son lit, et lui saisit la main, tandis qu'Arizona griffonnait quelques informations dans le dossier.

_- Rachel, il y a eu quelques..complications_, annonça-Addison.

Le visage déjà livide de la jeune maman blêmit encore.

_- Ne m'épargnez pas.._soupira-t-elle en se redressant tant bien que mal sur ses oreillers.

_- Nous avons stabilisé deux de vos enfants_, déclara-Addison. _La petite fille, et un petit garçon. Malheureusement..l'apport d'oxygène pour le troisième, l'autre garçon, était trop faible. Le Dr. Robbins et moi même avons essayé de le réanimer, durant une bonne heure, rien n'y à fait. Je suis sincèrement désolée._

_- Il..il est mort ?_ paniqua-Rachel._ Mon bébé est mort ?! _

Addison leur laissa digérer cette information, mais elle devait poursuivre. La chirurgienne ne pouvait cependant pas. Elle suivait cette jeune femme de 27 ans depuis son tout début de grossesse..Elle s'y était attachée et savait que cette perte représentait beaucoup. Arizona se plaça à côté d'Addison.

_- Votre garçon, qu'on a pu sauver_, déclara-Arizona. _Et celui auquel le Dr. Montgomery a diagnostiqué un.._

_- Kyste, oui_, bredouilla-Sean.

_- Exact_, aquiesça-Arizona._ Il nécessitera une ablation et donc une opération. _

_- A son âge !_ trembla-Rachel._ Il est si petit ! _

_- Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure, ne vous préoccupez pas de cela.._répondit-Addison. _Quand à ton état, Rachel..Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je vais ausculter ta cicatrice._

Tandis qu'Addison ôtait le pansement pour contrôler les sutures, Sean prit Arizona à part.

_- S'il vous plaît._.fit-l'homme, bouleversé. _Je sais qu'on va probablement refuser à Rachel de voir les enfants..Ils doivent être sous couveuse et tout ça.._

_- Vous êtes bien renseigné, Sean,_ apprécia-Arizona, avec un sourire._ Mais malheureusement vous avez raison. Personne exceptés leurs médecins, ne seront autorisés à entrer en contact avec vos enfants. Je suis désolée, leur survie en dépend._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça !_ Supplia-Sean, le regard brillant._ Ce sont nos enfants...Nos premiers ! Rachel va être détruite par la perte de l'un d'eux. Il faut qu'elle voit les autres, pour s'en sortir..s'il vous plaît, Dr. Robbins. S'il vous plaît._

_- Sean.._soupira-Arizona, désolée_. Je vous promets que je vais prendre bien soin de vos enfants jusqu'à ce que vous soyez aptes à prendre le relais. Soyez patients. Ils sont assez prématurés, et encore en danger potentiel. Laisse moi m'occuper d'eux.._

Sean, dépité, alla s'asseoir près de Rachel, et serra sa main dans la sienne. Les deux médecins échangèrent un sombre regard, et quittèrent la chambre.

_- Ce fut un plaisir, de travailler avec toi, Arizona_, fit-Addison, en rendant le dossier de Rachel à l'accueil._ Je te confie les enfants de Rachel. Ils ne sont plus de mon domaine, à présent, mais dépendent de néonat et de pédiatrie._

_- Je prendrais soin d'eux_, répéta-Arizona, comme elle l'avait dit à Sean. _J'espère qu'on sera amenées à travailler ensemble d'autre jours. Bon boulot..! _

Addison eut un sourire, et s'éclipsa, ayant besoin d'une dose de caféine pour se remettre de ses émotions.

* * *

Callie eut une journée calme, tranquille. Aucune urgence ne se présenta, et elle n'était pas de garde, si bien qu'à 20 heure, elle entrait dans le vestiaire des titulaires, vide, ayant terminé sa journée. Elle entreprit de se changer. A ce moment, Arizona poussa la porte.

_- Calliope_, lâcha-simplement la blonde, avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil.

Callie se tourna vers la nouvelle venue, et la dévisagea. Elle semblait épuisée; elle avait croisé les jambes, et placé deux doigts sur chacune de ses tempes.

_- Dure journée ?_ diagnostiqua-Callie.

_- On peut dire ça_, aquiesça-Arizona, les yeux fermés. _Et toi ? _

_- Banale,_ répondit-Callie en haussant les épaules. _Du moins, aussi banale qu'une journée puisse l'être ici._

Arizona réprima un sourire, et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

_- Tu es de garde ?_ demanda-Callie.

_- Non, j'ai terminé, dieu merci_, répondit-Arizona. _Je ne souhaite pas perdre un autre patient aujourd'hui. _

Callie ferma la porte de son casier, et entreprit de remettre ses boucles d'oreilles, tandis qu'Arizona commençait à se changer.

_- Tu as perdu un patient ?_ releva-Callie.

_- Prématuré_, répondit-Arizona._ Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver._

_- Désolée.._

_- Et pour arranger les choses, Izzie Stevens à foiré une opération que je lui avais confié; la petite n'est pas encore réveillée, et je ne sais pas si elle le fera..._

Arizona haussa les épaules. Cette journée se concluait de la même manière qu'elle avait commencé: déprime, morosité, mauvais souvenirs. Et pourtant, Arizona luttait, pour rester celle qu'elle était, avant cette tragique fin de relation amoureuse: une Arizona pleine de vie, de joie, toujours guillerette et qui aime profondément la vie, et son métier. La voix de Callie la tira de ses pensées.

_- Tu veux aller boire un verre ?_ proposa-Callie, soudainement. _Je n'ai pas eu une terrible journée non plus.._

_- Avec plaisir_, répondit-Arizona, sans hésiter.

* * *

Elles quittèrent ensemble l'hôpital, Callie sachant déjà où elle emmenait sa nouvelle amie. Elles s'attablèrent dans le bar très fréquenté des médecins du Seattle Grace, situé en face de l'hôpital, et nommé "Chez Joe".

Elles s'assirent au comptoir, et commandèrent des boissons, plutôt alcoolisées, réflexe, lorsqu'elles avaient des problèmes.

_- Alors, dure journée ?_ commença-Callie, en saisissant son verre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_- Plutôt, oui_, acquiesça-Arizona. _Comme toutes..depuis ma..rupture._

_- Ce garçon._.fit-Callie._ Qui t'as largué. Tu l'aimes encore ? _

_- Calliope.._

_- Callie._

_- Tu préfères..? Bien, Callie.._

Arizona regarda le fond de son verre, consciente qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler un élément majeur de sa personnalité, une information dangereuse si elle tombait dans l'oreille des mauvaises personnes. Mais Callie inspirait la confiance, et Arizona avait vraiment besoin d'une amie.

_- Cette personne, qui m'a largué_, avoua-Arizona._ Et dont j'étais folle amoureuse. Ce n'était pas un garçon. C'était une femme. _

Aussitôt, ce fut comme si un sac de plomb venait de tomber sur Callie, tant elle n'en revenait pas. La bouche ouverte. C'est fou comme une information de ce genre peut changer la vision que l'on a des gens.

_- Toi..?_ s'exclama-Callie. _Tu..toi tu es..? _

Arizona hocha la tête, doucement, guettant la réaction de Callie. Cette dernière se tourna vers son verre, qu'elle vida d'un trait, sans dire un mot.

**« Nous portons tous des masques, mais vient un temps où on ne peut plus les retirer sans s'arracher la peau. » **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser de la lenteur entre mes chapitres..J'avais quasiment fini de rédiger celui-ci, lorsque je me suis rendue compte qu'il était vraiment nul, monotone et inintéressant. Alors je l'ai entièrement réécrit. Ce qui m'a prit un moment..**

**Donc, le voici..Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, lisent mes chapitres et prennent le temps d'écrire une review, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir..N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur le chapitre, et particulièrement, me dire si les personnages sont fidèles à la série ou pas, je tiens à ne pas déformer nos héros (; **

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une semaine, qu'Arizona Robbins s'était installée à Seattle, une semaine qu'elle travaillait au Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Et depuis sa douloureuse rupture, cette semaine avait été la plus belle, celle où Arizona avait le moins déprimé. D'abord grâce au personnel de l'hôpital. En plus d'avoir fait la connaissance du gentil neurochirurgien, Derek Sheperd, elle avait petit à petit, commencé à repérer les visages. Mark Sloan, le meilleur ami de Callie, qu'elle évitait un peu d'ailleurs. Owen Hunt, qui était chargé de la traumatologie, et qui était doté d'un sang-froid exceptionnel dans les urgences. Elle avait également eu l'occasion de bosser avec quelques internes, qui avaient retenus son attention. Alex Karev, avec qui elle n'avait travaillé à son grand regret, qu'un jour de plus, et qui s'était révélé aussi excellent en pédiatrie qu'elle l'avait préconisé, mais qui ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Meredith Grey, qui, d'après ce qu'avait compris Arizona, brillait par l'essai clinique sur la maladie d'Alzheimer qu'elle effectuait avec Derek. Izzie Stevens, qui s'était admirablement rattrapée, après sa gaffe sur Amina, ne cessant de s'excuser, jusqu'à énerver Arizona.

Pour résumer, Arizona se plaisait bien ici. Outre l'hôpital, où elle avait des collègues qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus, et où les opérations intéressante se multipliaient, la blonde s'était vraiment nouée d'amitié avec Teddy Altman, la cardio-thoracique chirurgienne. En effet, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, entre deux opérations ou à la cafétéria, elles avaient vraiment créé un bon contact, et ne cessaient de discuter, de tout et de rien. Cette amitié faisait vraiment du bien à Arizona, et elle commençait vraiment à apprécier Teddy. Malgré cela, la personne de qui Arizona s'était le plus rapprochée, était Callie. En effet, durant cette semaine, elles avaient mangé trois fois chez Callie, et deux chez Arizona, elles étaient sorties voir un film au cinéma, et à la fin de leurs gardes communes, il n'était pas rare qu'elles terminent chez "Joe". Callie avait même aidé Arizona à repeindre son appartement, parce que la blonde trouvait que ce n'était pas assez coloré ! C'était incroyable, comme avec Callie, Arizona était bien. Elle pouvait lui parler de tout, elle pouvait tout lui avouer, et pouvait amenuiser ses problèmes. C'est comme si elle avait un effet magique, sur elle. Pourtant, le début de leur amitié avait assez mal commencé..Arizona l'avait prise pour une homophobe !

* * *

**Flash-back: **

« _- Toi..?_ s'exclama-Callie. _Tu..toi tu es..?_

Arizona hocha la tête, doucement, guettant la réaction de Callie. Cette dernière se tourna vers son verre, qu'elle vida d'un trait, sans dire un mot. La blonde ne pressa pas son amie. Elle savait qu'elle changeait la vision que Callie avait d'elle, mais autant le faire maintenant, plutôt qu'elle ne le lui reproche dans quelques semaines. Dans la tête de Callie, un furieux combat se déroulait, et elle ne pouvait certes pas en faire part à Arizona. Dès qu'Arizona avait prononcé ces mots, le cerveau de Callie s'était mis à tourner, et à produire une sorte de rêve, une autre réalité, qui ne se produirait sûrement jamais. Callie se voyait au bras d'Erica Hahn, quelques mois plutôt, et soudain, Erica disparaissait, Arizona prenant sa place. Callie pourtant, se refusait à cela. Elle n'était sortie qu'avec une seule femme, et cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait envie de retenter l'expérience. A vrai dire, cela ne voulait rien dire du tout. C'est sur ces bonnes pensées, que Callie tourna la tête, vers Arizona. Apparemment, la chirurgienne pédiatrique interprétait mal les émotions qu'elle lisait sur le visage de Callie.

_- Ça te dérange tant que ça ?!_ s'affligea-Arizona.

Callie ne répondit pas; elle n'en avait pas fini, de trier ses pensées. Elle ne savait quoi répondre à Arizona..Lui avouer qu'elle était déjà sortie avec une femme, et que, du coup, cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire ? Callie ne s'en croyait pas capable. Mais Arizona n'avait-elle pas été franche avec elle dès le début ? Pourquoi Callie cacherait-elle cela ? Pourquoi le dirait-elle ? Arizona voyait bien que Callie luttait contre quelque chose, contre des pensées, mais elle ignorait lesquelles. Et cela provoquait en elle la plus grande frustration, qui se mêlait peu à peu à de la déception, face à cette réaction et à de la colère, parce que, somme toute, Callie avait la même réaction que de nombreux "amis" à elle, à qui elle avait fait son coming-out.

_- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça.._

Arizona lui lança cette phrase, et descendit de son tabouret. Après tout, peut-être que c'était elle qui avait fait une erreur. Pourquoi avoir dévoilé cet élément de sa vie à Callie, qu'elle ne connaissait que de la veille ? La blonde saisit sa veste, et sorti du bar, dans le froid glacé et l'obscurité. Ce départ brisa subitement le cocon de réflexion dans lequel Callie semblait enveloppée. Horrifiée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'aveu d'Arizona, et qu'elle devait sûrement très mal interpréter ce silence. Callie saisit sa veste, déposa un billet sur le comptoir et après un sourire rapide à Joe, elle courut et sortit dans le froid, à son tour. Elle repéra très vite Arizona, et saisit son bras pour l'empêcher de fuir.

_- Quoi ?_ s'exclama-sèchement Arizona.

_- Je ne suis pas homophobe !_ fit-Callie.

_- C'est l'impression que tu donnes, pourtant_, maugréa-Arizona.

_- Crois-moi, personne ne l'est moins que moi_, assura-Callie, avec un sourire, bien que décidée à ne pas faire part de sa relation avec Erica.

_- Pourquoi cette réaction, dans ce cas ?_ s'étonna-Arizona.

_- Quelle réaction ?_ esquiva-Callie._ Je n'ai juste rien dit. Je prenais le temps de réfléchir, et de ne pas dire n'importe quoi ! C'est tout ! _

Bon, c'était une demie-vérité !

_- Oh..Je suis désolée_, se repentit-Arizona._ J'ai une mauvaise tendance à être parano, sur ce sujet..Tu verrais la réaction qu'on eu certains de mes anciens amis, quand je leur ai avoué. _

_- Es-tu certaine que l'emploi du mot "ami" soit juste, dans ce cas ?_ railla-Callie.

_- Je dois avouer que non_, ris-Arizona._ Disons, faux ami. J'ai aussi tendance à m'attacher trop rapidement à certaines personnes, qui, elles, ne s'attachent pas autant.._

_- Pas de problème avec moi,_ déclara-Callie avec un grand sourire._ Tu ne pourras jamais me battre sur le terrain des émotions..Quand je me prend d'amitié pour quelqu'un, je ne fais pas semblant ! Comme ça, tu n'as pas de risques à prendre, et tu peux devenir mon amie en toute tranquillité..! _

_- Tu sais_, fit-Arizona, avec un léger sourire. _Même s'il y avait eu des risques, j'aurais quand même eu envie d'être ton amie.._

_- Tout est bien, qui commence bien !_ plaisanta-Callie. _Bon, retournons-voir Joe..Tu me dois un whisky !_

_- Et tu me dois un détail sur ta vie_, sourit-Arizona, alors qu'elles entraient dans le bar et reprenaient leur places.

_- Hmm..Quel genre de détail ? _

_- Sur ta vie sentimentale_, s'amusa-Arizona._ J'ai fais un effort, à toi._

_- Bien. J'étais mariée, avec George O'Malley, un interne de l'hôpital, mais quand il m'a trompée avec Izzie Stevens, on a divorcé. Satisfaite du détail ? _

Arizona regarda Callie avec de grands yeux étonnés..

_- Joe, deux whisky, s'il te plaît_, fit-elle en guise de réponse..»

* * *

Arizona sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Entre temps, durant cette semaine, qu'elle avait passé ici, leur amitié s'était en effet bien développée, plus rapidement que toutes les autres amitiés auxquelles Arizona avait jamais "participé". A ce moment, elle entendit faiblement son biper, qui sonnait. En quatrième vitesse, elle retourna son sac, pour trouver son biper; elle ne voulait pas réagir trop vivement, mais en général, son biper qui sonnait un dimanche soir, à 22h15, alors qu'elle n'était pas de garde, c'était très mauvais signe..

Un second "bip" résonna dans l'appartement, et Arizona s'énerva, n'arrivant pas à mettre la main sur son biper..Elle retourna les coussins du canapé, retourna son appartement entier, sans pouvoir trouver son biper. Alors que le petit engin qui lui échappait commençait à s'affoler, et à biper de plus en plus régulièrement, elle jura, et finit par s'habiller le plus rapidement possible, pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Elle avait dû perdre un bon quart d'heure à chercher ce foutu biper, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé ! C'est lorsqu'elle prit ses clés, et qu'elle ouvrit la porte, qu'elle remarqua son biper, devant sa porte, qui avait dû tomber lorsqu'elle était rentrée. Arizona lâcha un soupir d'énervement, et vit qu'elle avait reçu plusieurs messages d'Owen Hunt, mais aussi de Callie. Il y avait sûrement un enfant, aux urgences...

* * *

_- Vous avez bipé le Dr. Robbins ?_ s'énerva-Callie.

_- Je vous l'ai dit,_ s'agaça-Tyler, l'infirmier._ On l'a bipée plusieurs fois, le Dr. Hunt l'a bipée également. _

_- Merde_, jura-Callie.

La chirurgienne orthopédique était penchée sur un petit garçon âgé d'à peine une dizaine d'année. Il tremblait, et la fracture ouverte sur son péroné semblait l'effrayer.

_- Augmentez la morphine_, demanda-Callie_. Voilà, il est stable, l'infection ne progressera pas. Je vais me charger d'autres patients, et je reviendrai pour sa fracture. Bipez moi si ses constantes chutent.._

Callie détestait le protocole de traumatologie, mais Owen Hunt avait été bien clair. "Il n'y a que toi et moi de garde, ce soir, plus deux internes. Très peu de personnel. Alors tu stabilise tes patients, tu t'assures qu'ils ne vont pas mourir, tu stoppes les éventuelles hémorragies, puis, tu passes à un autre patient. Tu traites leurs blessures après. La priorité : les stabiliser, tous, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit assez de médecins pour contenir le flot des urgences. ". Callie sortit donc de la salle de trauma 2. Les urgences étaient blindées. Owen arriva à côté de Callie, essouflé.

_- Je viens d'en perdre un autre_, marmonna-t-il._ Heureusement, Mark et Derek son arrivés, et Teddy m'a appelée, elle et Addison sont sur le chemin. Meredith !_

Owen se tourna vers l'interne de garde, qui semblait dépassée par le chaos.

_- Dr. Hunt ?_ fit-Meredith, les bras chargés de matériel.

_- Tous les internes sont-ils présents ? _

_- Alex, Izzie, et George sont arrivés, et Cristina est sur le chemin. _

_- Bien. _

Owen soupira.

_- Que fait Robbins_ ? demanda-t-il._ On a plus que jamais besoin d'elle, les urgences sont pleines à craquer d'enfants ! _

A ce moment, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent, et Arizona apparut. Owen et Callie se précipitèrent sur elle ,tandis qu'elle déposait son sac à l'accueil, saisissait une blouse jaune et mettait ses gants.

_- Où étais-tu_ ? lui reprocha-Owen.

_- J'avais perdu mon biper_, s'assombrit-Arizona. _Désolée, je suis vraiment désolée..Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? _

_- Un des pires accidents de la route qui puisse arriver_, se désola-Callie.

_- Deux cars scolaires se sont rentrés dedans_, précisa-Owen._ En tout, une centaine d'enfants, et 10 accompagnateurs, plus les deux chauffeurs. Certains patients ont été transférés au Seattle Pres, mais il nous en reste encore énormément. La deuxième vague ne va pas tarder à arriver.._

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent, laissant échapper le son agressif des sirènes d'ambulances. Trois brancards furent poussés dans les urgences, et ce n'était que le début de la soirée..Arizona maudit une fois encore son biper, qu'elle avait mis trois plombs à retrouver, et se précipita sur un brancard, pour essayer d'amenuiser la douleur des petits humains, qui n'avaient rien demandés.

* * *

La nuit fut longue. Très longue. D'abord, tous les chirurgiens, tous les internes, et touts les infirmiers de l'hôpital qui avaient répondu à leur biper étaient entassés aux urgences, et leur premier travail fut de stabiliser les enfants. Aussi, l'ambiance à la mine, était bruyante, agressive, lumineuse. Dès les dix premières minutes, Arizona était assaillie d'une violente migraine.

Les médecins travaillèrent sans relâche, et une fois que chaque enfant fut stabilisé, malgré plusieurs pertes, trop nombreuses au goût d'Owen, ils purent s'occuper des blessures. Callie se dirigea vers le petit garçon le plus atteint qu'elle ait vu.

_- Poussez un peu la morphine_, fit-Callie, en l'examinant._ Une fracture ouverte, dont j'ai évité l'infection tout à l'heure. Il va avoir besoin du bloc. Il a en plus une luxation de l'épaule, et le poignet cassé, sans compter quelque côtes, je pense. _

Callie termina son évaluation du petit garçon.

_- Vous avez pu l'identifier ?_ demanda-Callie.

_- Etienne Carlton_, aquiesça-Meredith Grey, qui était dans son service. _9 ans. J'ai contacté ses parents ils sont en route._

_- Bien..Direction le bloc_, fit-Callie. _Grey, tu peux assister. _

Ils sortirent le brancard du petit, et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs Callie croisa Arizona, et lui adressa un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. La chirurgienne pédiatrique s'engouffra dans une salle de trauma, ou une jeune fille était inanimée.

_- Informez-moi,_ demanda-Arizona, à l'infirmière, en saisissant le dossier.

_- Jade Callweyer, 8 ans,_ fit-l'infirmière._ A reçu un éclat de tôle dans le bras; l'hémorragie à été stoppée, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, grâce à un garrot, et l'infection évitée avec plusieurs médicaments. Elle a été en arrêt cardiaque deux fois, ce qui pourrait révéler des problèmes cardiologiques. On a réussi à la réanimer, et on l'a mise sous sédatif._

_- Bien_, fit-Arizona, en auscultant rapidement la petite. _Bilan complet, IRM, scan, radio. _

Une fois tous ces examens effectués, Arizona prit tous les clichés, pour les étudier, avec l'interne qui l'assisterait, George O'Malley. La jeune femme regarda l'interne se pencher sur la radio, et se demanda avec une pointe de jalousie, ce que Callie pouvait bien lui trouver. Il était maladroit, naïf..

_- Diagnostic ?_ demanda-Arizona.

_- Il faut biper le Dr. Altman_, répondit-très sérieusement George.

_- Pourquoi ?_ demanda-Arizona en réprimant un sourire.

_- Odème pulmonaire ?_ hésita-George.

_- Exact !_ le félicita-Arizona. _Je te laisse biper Teddy._

* * *

La nuit de garde forcée s'enchaîna sur une aussi longue journée, ou les opérations, les examens pré-op, et les discussions avec les parents des enfants s'enchaînèrent, ce qui fut loin d'être de tout repos. Arizona se réjouissait d'avance d'avoir vingt minutes pour manger, mais lorsque, à peine arrivé à la cafétéria, son biper sonna, indiquant une complication post-op sur une des petites qu'elle avait opéré, elle sut qu'elle allait devoir sauter le repas.

Finalement, aux environs de minuit , Arizona gagna le vestiaire des résidents, tout simplement vidée d'énergie. Elle avisa Callie, allongée sur le canapé, qui dormait. Lorsqu'Arizona ouvrit la porte de son casier, la chirurgienne en ortho se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour d'elle, désorientée.

_- Merde, j'avais dit que je m'endormirais pas_, grommela-Callie, faisant sourire Arizona. _Quelle heure est-il ?_

_- Presque minuit_, annonça-Arizona.

Callie bailla. Arizona elle se changea rapidement, pressée de rentrer chez elle et de retrouver son lit. Callie elle, luttait pour ne pas se rendormir, mais n'avait pas le courage de se lever, de se changer et de rentrer chez elle, et envisageait de passer la nuit ici. Un bip retentit alors, du genre d'un portable. Arizona sortit le sien, et vit qu'elle avait un nouveau message. En voyant l'identité de celle qui lui écrivait, elle blêmit. Julia. Son ex-petite amie. Celle qui l'avait largué, sans explication. Celle qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

Arizona hésita à lire le message. N'importe qui lui aurait conseillé d'effacer sans même le lire, de ne pas céder à la curiosité, à la tentation, parce qu'elle aurait encore plus mal après. Mais subitement, tout le bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé durant cette semaine, tout ce bien être, s'évapora, et il n'en resta aucune trace. Arizona n'avait rien à perdre, après tout. Sachant qu'elle pourrait le regretter, Arizona appuya sur "lecture" et le texto s'afficha sous ses yeux. Une excuse, une longue et pitoyable excuse. Tout était présent, dans ce texto..Le fameux "J'avais besoin d'un break", le "je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, et c'est en te quittant que je l'ai réalisé" et même le "je continuerais de t'aimer même si tu ne me pardonnes pas". Malgré tout, ce fut le "J'ai conscience de la souffrance que tu as dû endurer à cause de moi", qui eut le plus d'impact sur Arizona. La blonde se mit à trembler, ne sachant quel sentiment allait l'emporter, entre la fureur, le désespoir, l'envie de meurtre, ou la douleur.

_- Callie, ça ne te dérange pas que je passe un coup de fil ? _

_- Bien sûr que non_, répondit-Callie d'une voix endormie._ Ça m'évitera peut-être de me rendormir ! _

Arizona appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Elle avait besoin de dire les choses. Julia l'avait quitté sans aucune chance de se vider le coeur ou de demander des explications. Avec ce pathétique texto, elle venait de lui fournir l'occasion rêvée. La jeune femme décrocha immédiatement.

_- Julia, c'est Arizona_, fit-la blonde, avec une voix tranchante, qui ne ralentit pas l'ardeur de son interlocutrice cependant.

_- Ari !_ fit-elle, soulagée. _Je suis si contente que tu appelles..Comment vas-tu ? Je suis sincèrement désolée...Tu as lu mon message ? Je ne saurais te dire à quel point..._

_- Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas appelé pour t'entendre pleurnicher et encore moins pour écouter tes misérables excuses._

Callie, sur le canapé, ouvrit un oeil, étonnée par la voix tranchante d'Arizona.

_- Mais Ari.._

_- Tais-toi je t'ai dit. Je vais te dire quelque chose, quelque chose que tu ne m'as jamais donné l'occasion de te dire. Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'ouvrir, avant que j'ai terminé. Compris ? _

_- J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop le choix.._

_- En effet. _

Arizona prit une inspiration, et essaya d'empêcher sa main de trembler. Finalement, c'était la fureur qui l'avait emporté, décuplée par la douleur.

_- Je t'aimais tellement_, commença-Arizona._ J'avais une confiance aveugle en toi, aveugle. J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi, pourvu que l'idée vienne de toi. Je n'aurais pas réfléchi si tu m'avais dit de sauter d'un pont. Je caricature, mais c'était à peu près l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour toi. Tu étais tout. Tu étais au centre de ma vie. Et du jour au lendemain, tu m'as largué. Tu m'as jeté, avec le très célèbre "C'est pas toi c'est moi..J'ai besoin d'un break". Pitoyable..Tu m'as jeté, et tu t'en es allée, sans te retourner, sans regarder en arrière, sans un regret, sans un remord._

Arizona essaya de moduler sa respiration, mais la suite de son discours sortit sous la forme d'un cri, sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter.

_- TU M'AS DETRUITE ! _

Callie sursauta, et se releva en position assise, n'ayant vraiment pas vu venir la colère d'Arizona. Elle regarda la blonde, et vit les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Sans aucune difficulté, elle devina l'identité de la femme au téléphone.

_- Pendant des mois, j'ai été une loque,_ poursuivit-Arizona en haussant le ton._ Je ne pensais plus qu'à toi, j'étais accablée par la douleur, tout le temps. Cela agaçait même les gens..Je n'étais plus bonne à rien..J'étais été mise en période d'essai, parce qu'Hopkins ne veut que les meilleurs..C'est là que j'ai réalisé que tu ne m'as apporté que de mauvaises choses, finalement, et qu'à cause de toi, mon avenir à Hopkins était foutu..Comment pouvais-je continuer à travailler ? _

_- Mais je n'ai pas._.commença-Julia.

_- TAIS-TOI. J'ai réussi à me relever, mais ce n'est certainement pas grâce à toi. J'ai fui Hopkins, le meilleur hôpital pour les chirurgiens pédiatriques, j'ai fui Baltimore. En a peine une semaine, j'ai réussi à retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur, un semblant de vie. J'ai fais la connaissance de chirurgiens et chirurgienne qui déjà me considèrent comme une amie. Et au moment ou je suis presque relevée, ou je fais mes premiers pas debout depuis que tu m'as jeté à terre..Tu envoies ce minable textos, larmoyant, me suppliant de te pardonner ?! Tu te fous de moi ?_

Callie jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à la blonde, mais jugea plus prudent de ne pas intervenir..

_- D'un seul message, tu me renvoies à terre_, lâcha-Arizona, d'une voie à présent glaciale. _J'y étais presque et encore une fois, tu m'empêche de me relever. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus lire tes mots. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, je ne veux pas que tu cherches à entrer en contact avec moi, je veux que tu dégages de ma vie, que tu as freiné, et que tu en soit exclue pour toujours ! Parce qu'à cause de toi, j'ai peur de m'engager, j'ai peur de m'attacher à des personnes qui valent sûrement beaucoup mieux que toi. Tu m'as rendue méfiante. _

Arizona laissa un moment de silence, dans lequel Julia n'essaya pas de parler.

_- Alors je vais te le redire une seule fois: sors de ma vie, et ne reviens plus. Il est trop tard pour réparer ce que tu as causé, et trop tard pour que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi soient autre chose que de l'amertume, de la fureur.._

Arizona raccrocha, la main tremblante. D'un geste impulsif, elle balança son portable, qui alla s'écraser sur le casier d'en face. La blonde jeta un coup d'oeil à Callie.

_- Je suis désolée._.fit-Arizona.

Les larmes la rattrapèrent bien vite..Callie, embarrassée, ne savait que faire. Elle finit par se lever, et s'asseoir à côté d'Arizona. Sans un mot, elle la serra dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire d'autre..

**« Le bonheur est éphémère, il passe sans s'arrêter, il s'attarde parfois l'espace d'une illusion, mais rares sont ceux qui savent le retenir, le garder. Il est si fragile, si vulnérable, il suffit de trois fois rien pour l'effrayer, le voir fuir à jamais. Certes, il y a bien les souvenirs, mais quelqu'un les a électrifiés et connectés à nos cils, et dès qu'on y pense, on a les yeux qui brûlent...» **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Merci énormément, pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez ! **

**Elsphet: Pour une grande fan de Grey's Anatomy comme moi, cette question est insultante ! Evidemment que j'ai regardé l'épisode ! (; C'est vrai que c'est cet épisode, et cette vision que l'on à d'Arizona qui m'a permit d'écrire le chapitre précédent, et d'avoir une autre image que l'optimiste toujours souriante ! **

* * *

_- Tu sais que tu as de très jolis yeux, Callie ? _

Arizona était assise au comptoir de chez Joe, les yeux brillants, le regard vague, le discours incohérent. Elle était ivre. Callie, qui revenait des toilettes, lui jeta un regard étonné, tout en rougissant, chose dont elle se maudit intérieurement. Ce compliment la touchait, même si elle savait qu'Arizona n'agissait que sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ce ne pouvait être que ça, les effets de la cuite qu'elle était en train de prendre.

_- Combien as-tu pris de verre, en mon absence ?_ ricana-Callie.

_- Heuu..J'saurais pas t'le dire ! _

Callie leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le spectacle d'une Arizona bourrée était quand même plus drôle que de la voir pleurer, et déprimer. Après le terrible coup de téléphone, son coup de colère puis un accès puissant de tristesse, Callie avait décidé de l'emmener chez Joe, et l'avais laisser oublier dans l'alcool. Méthode peu orthodoxe, et peu efficace, du moins, à long terme. Mais la seule méthode qui pouvait combler son désarroi, au moins pour la soirée. Callie se contenta donc de deux verres, avant de la surveiller d'un oeil distrait. Au départ, Arizona, assez lucide, elles avaient beaucoup parlé. Arizona lui avait dévoilé beaucoup d'éléments de sa vie à Baltimore, avec Julia. Elle lui avait raconté le bonheur qu'elle vivait chaque jour, puis, comment tout avait basculé, avec le coup que Julia lui avait fait. Elle lui raconta les conséquences que cela eut sur elle, les effets de cette rupture. Elle lui avoua qu'elle ne pensait jamais s'en remettre. Finalement, l'alcool faisant son effet, son discours avait de plus en plus dévié, jusqu'à cette dernière phrase, totalement hors sujet, et avec laquelle Callie ne savait trop quoi faire. La brune émis la suggestion de rentrer, mais Arizona ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle.

_- Un autre verre, Joe !_ fit-elle, d'une voix un peu plus forte que d'ordinaire. _Callie pars pas ! C'est à toi d'parler ! Je t'ai tout raconté alors maintenant c'ton tour ! _

Aussitôt, Callie fut sur ses gardes.

_- De quoi dois-je parler ?_ s'enquit-elle prudemment.

_- De ta vie sentimentale !_ répondit-Arizona sur le ton de l'évidence._ Voyons, t'as bien quelques histoires pour moi ! Les miennes..sont si pathétique que ça plombe l'ambiance ! Quoiqu'il fait chaud ici..T'trouves pas ? _

Callie fixa son verre vide depuis bien longtemps, hésitante.

_- Allez sois pas timide !_ ricana-Arizona._ Dis moi tout. _

_- Il n'y a rien à dire_, grommela-Callie._ Je me suis mariée, j'ai divorcé. C'est le lot de la plupart des gens.._

_- Faut..faut que je.._.commença-Arizona.

_- Je te ramène,_ décida-Callie.

_- Noon ! On s'amuse tellement bien ici tu trouves pas ? _

Callie secoua la tête, désespérée par son comportement lorsqu'elle était bourrée. Arizona se laissa faire en adressant un salut plein d'entrain à Joe, de la main.

* * *

Lorsqu'Arizona s'éveilla le lendemain, elle regrettait amèrement sa soirée. D'abord parce qu'elle se souvenait d'être entrée dans le bar, et d'avoir déballé sa vie à Callie, mais après parce que, passé un certain stade de la soirée, ses souvenirs lui faisaient défaut. Ajoutons à cela son mal de crâne indéfinissable, et le réveil qui indiquait 14h30, alors qu'elle était supposée embaucher à 5h du matin..Arizona lorsqu'elle vit les chiffres lumineux sur le réveil, bondit de son lit, affolée, mais y retomba bien vite, un étau enserrant sa tête.

Qu'allait dire le Chef ?! Arizona tenta de ne pas y penser, et jeta un coup d'oeil à son biper. Etrange, il n'avait pas sonné..La blonde sortit prudemment de son lit, et gagna le salon, lorsque à ce moment, la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. Arizona sursauta violemment, mais n'eut pas la force de crier. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Callie, elle fut prise d'énervement et son affolement repris.

_- C'est le Chef qui t'envoies hein ?_ s'essouffla-t-elle, en cherchant quelque chose des yeux, mais ne sachant pas quoi._ Il se demande pourquoi je n'ai pas encore embauché ? T'aurais pu venir me réveiller..Mais ou est-ce que c'est ? _

_- Bonjour !_ claironna-Callie, en éclatant de rire. _Tu vas bien ? Parce que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? _

_- Heu..Je n'en sais rien_, admis-Arizona._ Mais cessons de bavarder, il faut aller à l'hôpital.._

_- Tu embauches bien à 5h, comme moi ?_ vérifia-Callie.

_- Oui, justement !_ explosa-Arizona.

_- On a encore un peu de temps, je t'ai apporté des beignets._

Callie avec un sourire, gagna la cuisine. Arizona la suivit du regard, ne comprenant pas. Son intuition lui recommanda de se méfier, et de la suivre. Son pressentiment fut fondé lorsqu'en voyant l'horloge de la cuisine, elle vit 4h30, et non 14h30. La blonde se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, soupirant, et s'empressa de prendre un médicament pour le mal de tête.

_- Tu es redescendue sur terre ?_ ricana-Callie.

_- Pas vraiment_, maugréa-Arizona._ Pourquoi tu m'as fait boire ! _

_- Hem, je pensais à un verre ou deux_, ricana-Callie. _Visiblement, tu ne trouvais pas cela assez._

_- Oh génial..Quelle imbécile ! Boire un soir alors que je travaille le lendemain ! Vraiment.._

_- La tristesse fait commettre des choses stupides_, récapitula-Callie en haussant les épaules.

Arizona hocha la tête, silencieuse.

_- Bon, je vais me préparer_, fit-elle._ Si tu ne me vois pas revenir, considère que je me suis noyée sous la douche.._

_- Il faut le vouloir, pour se noyer dans la douche_, ricana-Callie.

_- C'est bien ce que je dis, méfie toi ! _

Callie réprima un sourire amusé, et en attendant Arizona, déambula dans le salon. Puis, son regard tomba sur les photos qui ornaient la pièce. Elle identifia un homme et une femme, sur plusieurs clichés, et en déduisit que c'étaient les parents d'Arizona. Puis, elle tomba sur la photo d'un jeune homme, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Arizona, qui lui ressemblait comme un frère. Lorsque la blonde revint dans la pièce, avec un moins mauvaise mine, et préparée, Callie tendit la photo vers elle.

_- Qui est-ce ?_ demanda-Callie.

_- Mon frère_, répondit-Arizona._ Tim._

_- Oh, il habite Baltimore ?_ s'égaya-Callie.

_- Il est mort. _

Callie reposa la photo. Elle avait le chic pour faire remonter les mauvais souvenirs..

_- Je suis.._

_- Ne sois pas désolée_, fit-Arizona en secouant la tête.

Elles sortirent de l'appartement, et ensemble, gagnèrent l'hôpital. Durant le trajet, Arizona expliqua de façon bref que son frère s'était engagé dans l'armée, et y était resté...Entre les souvenirs de Julia, et les souvenirs de Tim, Arizona eut bien du mal à se concentrer, ce jour là, ce qui pose assez problème quand on est un chirurgien. D'autant plus un chirurgien qui travaille sur les enfants..

* * *

Ce samedi, cela faisait déjà trois semaines, qu'Arizona travaillait au Seattle Grace Mercy West. Depuis l'appel de Julia, elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, et c'était tant mieux. Son frère, quant à lui, avait regagné une partie de ses pensées, pas dans l'oubli, mais plutôt dans la réserve, afin de ne pas souffrir son absence à chaque fois qu'elle penserait à lui. En bref, Arizona avait à peu près réussi à ranger ses émotions dans un placard, qu'elle avait verrouillé, et avait jeté la clé le plus loin possible d'elle, espérant ne jamais la revoir. Ça lui permettait de se consacrer à la chirurgie, et à ses nouvelles amies, Teddy, Callie et Addie.

D'ailleurs, les quatre chirurgiennes avaient planifié une soirée entre elles, chez Joe, ce soir. C'était un des rares samedis où aucune d'elles n'étaient de garde, et elles comptaient en profiter. Aussi, vers 21 heures, Arizona gagna le bar référence, c'est à dire, chez Joe. Teddy, Callie étaient déjà là, et Addison ne tarda pas à venir les rejoindre. La soirée commença dans la bonne humeur, et des verres relativement modérés.

_- Et alors on s'est dit qu'avec Teddy, ce soir on oubliait les problèmes_, fit-Addison.

_- Ce qui revient à dire que Ted, t'oublies Henry, et qu'Addie oublie..qui tu oublies, toi ?_ ricana-Callie.

_- Comment ça qui j'oublies ?_ éluda-Addison.

_- Avec qui tu couches en ce moment ?_ fit-Arizona, pour couper court à la tentative d'esquive d'Addison.

_- Personne_, répondit-Addison.

_- Personne ? _

_- Personne ! _

_- Personne personne ?!_

_- Personne, je vous dit ! _

_- C'est bizarre, je ne te crois pas_, s'amusa-Teddy.

_- Moi non plus_, firent Arizona et Callie ne même temps, avant d'échanger un sourire.

_- Alex Karev._

_- Quoi Alex Karev ?_ releva-Teddy. Arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet.

_- Je viens de répondre à votre question_, soupira-Addison.

_- A..Alex Karev ?!_ s'exclama-Teddy.

_- Tu couches avec Karev ?_ s'étonna-Callie.

_- Parles plus fort, tout le bar t'as entendu, mais je crois que ceux qui fument dehors, non_, ironisa-Addison.

Arizona jeta un coup d'oeil amusé à Addison, qui, sous les regards de ses trois amies, se mit à rougir.

_- Quoi ?!_ s'exclama-Addison.

_- Bon allez viens, on va te changer les idées,_ proposa-Teddy.

Elle prit son verre et tira Addison par le bras.

_- Hé mais quoi ! Où tu m'emmènes ?_ s'offusqua la rouquine.

_- Draguer_, répondit-laconiquement Teddy, en désignant deux hommes qui jouaient aux fléchettes et n'étaient pas mal à regarder.

_- Vous voulez venir ?_ fit-Addison.

_- Merci bien_, refusa-Callie.

_- Arizona ?_ fit-Teddy. _Allez viens ! _

_- Oh je crois que je vais rester là_, sourit-Arizona.

Elle but une gorgée de son verre, tandis qu'Addison se levait. Mais Teddy resta près de leur table, insistante.

_- Tu ne le trouves pas mignon, celui de gauche ?_ persista-Teddy._ Avoues que c'est tout à fait ton style ! _

_- Je ne crois pas non !_ ris-Arizona en échangeant un regard amusé avec Callie.

_- Quel est ton style ?_ demanda-Addison, curieuse.

_- Différent du votre,_ assura-Arizona.

Addison et Teddy se rapprochèrent davantage, pas décidées à partir avant qu'Arizona ne leur ait livré une bribe d'informations. C'est vrai qu'à part à Callie, Arizona n'avait fait part à personne de sa vie amoureuse. Elle avait toujours peur de la réaction des gens, malgré la compréhension de Callie. Cette dernière rencontra le regard d'Arizona et lui fit un signe d'encouragement.

_- Raconte-nous tout,_ fit-Teddy.

_- Mais vite_, précisa-Addison. _Ces deux mecs ne vont pas jouer aux fléchettes indéfiniment !_

Arizona jeta encore un coup d'oeil à Callie, et prit une inspiration.

_- Mon style, serait plutôt...dans ce genre._

Joignant le geste à la parole, Arizona, nerveuse, désigna d'un signe de tête, une jeune femme accoudée au comptoir. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas magnifique aux yeux d'Arizona, mais pas laide non plus. Et puis, elle n'était qu'un prétexte, pour faire comprendre aux deux filles où elle voulait en venir. D'ailleurs, Teddy et Addison mirent un moment à comprendre. Lorsqu'enfin, la compréhension illumina leurs visages, cela ne semblait pas leur poser de problèmes.

_- Tu es homo ?_ s'enquit-Teddy, juste histoire de vérifier.

Arizona hocha la tête, guettant leur réaction. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement faire son coming-out..

_- Et bien ça n'empêche rien, lance-toi tout de même !_ ris-Addison.

_- Non, ça ne change rien, je n'ai pas envie_, ris-Arizona._ Mais allez-y vous. Dépêchez vous ! _

Teddy et Addison après un regard amusé, se dirigèrent vers les joueurs de fléchette. Arizona se tourna vers Callie.

_- Merci du soutien,_ souffla-t-elle. _Je déteste l'idée que des gens comme Addie ou Ted puissent être homophobes.._

_- Pas de problème.._sourit-Callie.

_- Je pense que si on veut construire une amitié_, continua-Arizona._ Il faut de la franchise..Mais c'est plus simple à dire qu'à faire, pas vrai ?_

_- C'est..c'est vrai.._aquiesça-Callie, mal à l'aise._ A ce propos, je devrais peut-être t'avouer un truc.._

_- Quel genre de truc ?_ s'enquit-Arizona, en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

_- Quelque chose dans le genre que tu viens d'avouer.._

_- Ah ? _

Callie laissa planer un moment de silence. Elle espérait qu'Arizona ne soit pas fâchée du fait qu'elle le lui ait si longtemps caché..Après tout, la blonde lui avait dit tôt, et Callie avait attendu trois semaines avant d'avoir le courage de lui faire part de son histoire avec Erica..

_- Il y avait un chirurgien, au Seattle Grace, il y a un moment_, commença-Callie. _Ou plutôt une chirurgienne. Du service de cardio, et très douée. Elle s'appellait Erica Hahn. Et on peut-dire que je suis..sortie avec elle. _

_- Quoi ?_ s'étonna-Arizona._ Tu es sortie avec une femme ? Mais..quoi ? Tu es sortie avec d'autre femmes ? Et des hommes aussi ce qui ferait que tu es.._

_- Ne me classe pas dans une catégorie_, soupira-Callie. _J'ai l'intention d'être avec celui ou celle que j'aime, peur importe de qui il s'agit, peu importe s'il s'agit d'un George ou d'une Erica. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? _

_- Je pense,_ aquiesça-Arizona.

_- Je voulais juste que tu le saches_, termina-Callie, embarrassée. _Pas que tu ais besoin de savoir mais...comme tu as dit, une amitié se fonde avec de la franchise...Puis toi tu me l'as dit. Enfin ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que je ne te dis pas ça parce que toi tu préfères les femmes. Enfin..comment dire ? Je ne dis pas ça pour avoir une..ouverture ou je ne sais quoi. Enfin je.._

_- Calliope. _

Callie se tut aussitôt, mal à l'aise, embarrassée. Arizona posa une main sur le bras de Callie, qui semblait particulièrement nerveuse.

_- J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas_, souris-Arizona. _Ce n'est pas parce que tu me dis ça, que c'est un message pour que je te saute dessus._

_- Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça_, protesta-Callie. _Je.._

_- J'ai compris, c'est l'essentiel !_ ris-Arizona._ Ne t'inquiète pas..Je ne te sauterais dessus que si j'en ai envie !_

Arizona éclata de rire, tandis Callie détourna le regard avec un sourire embarrassé, et vida son verre, faisant mine de s'intéresser à Ted et Addie qui riaient avec les deux mecs. Cette conversation l'avait embarrassée, mais elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, et Arizona n'avait eu aucune réaction négative.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Arizona se réjouit en voyant qu'elle avait les mêmes horaires de fin de service que Callie. C'est fou comme elle aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie ! D'ailleurs, elle commençait à s'interroger sur ses sentiments..Si Tim avait été encore en vie, elle l'aurait appelé, se serait confiée..Mais malheureusement..Il lui faudrait se débrouiller d'elle même, sauf qu'elle ignorait comment démêler le vrai du faux, l'amour de l'amitié. Elles étaient devenues très proches en peu de temps mais ça ne voulait pas dire que..

_- Dr. Robbins ! Dr. Robbins ? _

Arizona émergea de ses pensées, et pivota vers l'interne qui avait parlé, la petite soeur de Meredith, Little Grey.

_- Grey ? _

_- Je suis dans votre service, aujourd'hui et demain.._

_- J'en suis ravie_, sourit-Arizona, qui aimait bien cette interne._ Allons voir les pré-op. _

La journée passa très rapidement. Bientôt, il fut 21 heure. Arizona et Lexie étaient en post-op; après le dernier enfant, Arizona quittait la chambre, quand Lexie l'appella, paniquée. L'interne, affolée, ne savait que faire. Le petit garçon Matthias, qui sortait d'opération, avait brusquement pâli, et à présent, du sang coulait de partout..giclait aurait été le terme le plus précis. Des flots de sang s'échappaient hors de son corps, par le nez, et la bouche. Un mince filet rouge s'échappait même d'une de ses oreilles.

_- Merde, merde, très mauvais ! _

Arizona laissa tomber le dossier, et pressa le bouton à côté du lit de Matthias. Elle et Little Grey tentèrent de stopper l'hémorragie, mais rien n'y faisait.

_- Réserve-un bloc, il faut y retourner_, soupira-Arizona. _Complication. _

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le petit était de retour sur la table d'opération.

_- Heureusement que ses parents n'étaient pas là pour voir ça_, fit-Lexie.

Arizona acquiesça, concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle devait sauver ce petit..Heureusement, grâce à l'aide de Lexie, elle stoppa l'hémorragie, et réussit à stopper la complication. Sortant du bloc, Arizona donna les instructions post-op à Lexie, puis, aller rédiger le dossier, debout, près du comptoir, un peu à la va-vite.

A ce moment, Callie arriva. Toutes deux marchèrent en bavardant vers le vestiaire des résidents. Arizona aurait volontiers été chez Joe, - pour changer - avec Callie, mais elle commençait sa garde à 4 heure le lendemain, et préférait ne pas réitérer l'expérience d'embaucher avec encore une bonne geule de bois. Elle sortirent de l'hôpital en discutant. Il faisait sombre, il y avait du vent. Mais Callie était bien, puisqu'elle était aux côtés d'Arizona. Elle luttait contre ses sentiments, du moins, luttait pour ne pas se les avouer, pour ne pas les reconnaître, luttait pour se prouver qu'elle avait tort, et que tout ça ne mènerait à rien du tout.

_- Je vais y aller_, prévint-Arizona._ Je suis fatiguée, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer ! _

_- Oh si, je m'imagine très bien,_ ris-Callie.

Arizona lui adressa un sourire, qui fit, au plus grand dam de Callie, accélérer les battements de son coeur.

_- Bonne nuit, Callie.._souffla-Arizona.

Callie lui adressa un sourire, et se pencha pour lui faire la bise..Rien que de très ordinaire. Mais Arizona prit les devants, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Callie, de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait planifié..Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, mais sembla durer bien plus pour Callie. Arizona se recula, avec un de ses sourires bien à elle, puis, s'éloigna, avant de pivoter, et de laisser la pénombre l'engloutir.

Callie resta à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'hôpital, plantée là, bouleversée, et luttant plus qu'auparavant, pour ne pas admettre la réalité. Du côté d'Arizona, ses sentiments étaient très clairs.

**« Nous faisons semblant de ne pas être fatigués, de ne pas avoir peur, de ne pas être poussé par l'ambition, et surtout, nous faisons semblant de ne pas nous en apercevoir. Nous ne voyons que ce que nous voulons voir, nous ne croyons que ce que nous voulons croire et ça marche. Nous mentons tellement à nous même que très vite, nos mensonges prennent l'apparence de la vérité. Nous sommes tellement dans le déni que nous sommes incapables de reconnaître la vérité quand elle est sous notre nez. »** (Grey's Anatomy)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre - qui arrive un peu en retard, je m'en excuse..Je tâcherais d'accélérer le rythme auquel je poste.**

**Merci énormément à tous ceux qui me laissent une review, Tifus, Kittycute, Elsphet, Marmionne.. c'est sympa ! **

**Laisse une petite review pour ce chapitre, je veux votre avis, et aussi, vous pourrez en profitez pour me dire - sans spoilers - ce que vous avez pensé de l'épisode 4 de Grey's Anatomy ! Perso, j'ai adoré, comme d'hab *-***

* * *

_- ¿Por qué ? ¿Por qué ? ¿Es su solución ?_

_- Callie, s'il te plaît.._

Addison se passa une main sur le visage, désespérée. D'habitude, elle arrivait toujours à calmer sa meilleure amie, et à lui faire avouer ce qui la tracassait. Mais il arrivait, rarement, quand elle était bouleversée, qu'elle se mette à sa langue, à l'espagnol. Le seul problème, était qu'Addison ne parlait pas espagnol..

_- Pero..¿Por qué hacer eso ? Y desaparece ! Como este.._

_- Ça suffit_! s'exclama-Addison en se levant._ Explique-moi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Addison saisit fermement le bras de Callie, et la fit asseoir avec elle sur le canapé de la salle des résidents. Cela faisait bien une heure que Callie faisait les cents pas en s'énervant, et qu'Addison ne pouvait rien tirer d'elle.

_- Raconte-moi !_ exigea-Addison. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Encore des problèmes familiaux ? Attends, tu as avoué à ton père que tu étais bi ? _

_- Non_, soupira-Callie, qui commençait à se calmer. _Non, tu es folle ? Non, ce n'est pas ça.._

_- Alors quoi ?_ demanda-Addison.

_- C'est Arizona_, lâcha-Callie.

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Addison, Callie soupira une fois de plus, contrainte à tout lui expliquer.

_- Elle m'a embrassé, il y a trois jours.._

_- Quoi ?! _

Addison la regarda, avec une franche surprise. Ce n'était certes pas à cela qu'elle s'attendait, comme confidences de la part de Callie.

_- Où est-le problème ?_ fit-alors Addison._ Je me mets à ta place..elle doit être mignonne. _

Addison fronça les sourcils..Elle tentait de se mettre dans la peau de Callie, et de regarder Arizona avec son regard, mais décidément, elle n'y arrivait pas. La rouquine n'était définitivement pas homo, et penser comme ceci la perturbait assez..

_- Enfin..si on peux dire ça_, railla-Addison.

_- Bien sûr qu'elle est mignonne_, s'emporta-Callie, qui semblait ne pas trouver l'idée perturbante. _Même très.._

_- Hem..Donc, où est le problème ?_ demanda-Addison, qui s'impatientait.

_- Elle m'ignore !_ s'exclama-Callie. _Elle est distante ! On se regarde à peine...Elle m'évite. Ou peut-être que c'est parce que je l'évite. Oh, on s'évite ! _

Callie était mi-furieuse mi...furieuse ! Addison lui jeta un coup d'oeil. La lumière faisait peu à peu sa place dans son esprit.

_- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de t'attacher à Arizona ?_ s'exclama-alors Addison.

_- Quoi ?!_ releva-Callie._ Non ! Non ? _

_- Si ça te touches autant, qu'elle t'évites.._fit-Addie en haussant les épaules.

_- Non, ça ne me touches pas..._bredouilla-Callie._ Ça m'énerve ! C'est...c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, comme ça, sans raison ! Avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse, je n'avais pas conscience de..de.._

_- De tes sentiments ?_ insinua-Addison.

_- Tu vas trop vite, Addie_, soupira-Callie en secouant la tête.

La rouquine haussa les épaules. Pour elle, la situation n'était pas tellement compliquée..Restait juste à faire admettre à Callie ce qu'elle ressentait. Chose qui se promettait difficile.

_- Donc, comment tu interprètes ta réaction ?_ fit-Addison.

_- Je n'ai pas envie de l'interpréter, ok ?_ grommela-Callie.

A ce moment, le biper de l'obstétricienne retentit. Elle grommela, et se leva. Au moment de passer la porte, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Callie moqueur, que cette dernière remarqua.

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses_ ! s'exclama-Callie._ Je ne tombe pas amoureuse ! _

_- C'est ce que tu crois !_ ricana-Addison. _Tu crois qu'on choisi ce genre de choses ? Non tu vois, l'amour c'est comme...comme avoir conscience de foncer dans un mur, mais accélérer quand même. _

Callie s'apprêtait à rétorquer un "évidemment, on a le choix", mais elle ne le fit pas. Après tout..pouvait-on vraiment choisir ? Addison vit qu'elle commençait à convaincre Callie et eut un sourire victorieux.

_- Réfléchis-y ! _

Sur ces mots, Addison quitta la pièce, laissant Callie dans le désarroi le plus total. Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé, Arizona ne lui avait adressé que des "Bonjour" polis, voir embarrassés, auxquels Callie avait à peine répondu. Aucune des deux n'avait osé franchir le mur de glace qui les séparait désormais et blessait Callie. Dans quel pétrin s'était fourrée Callie, en avouant à Arizona qu'elle était déjà sortie avec une femme !

Callie se passa une main dans les cheveux, et lâcha un soupir..Addison avait contribué à renforcer le doute dans son coeur, doute créé par la blonde. Pourquoi ce doute ? Si elle doutait c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose sur quoi hésiter..Comment sonder ses sentiments ? Comment être sûres qu'ils soient réels ? Comme être persuadée qu'elle ne le regretterait pas ?

Callie ne savait plus que penser, ne savait plus quoi faire, ou ne pas faire, que dire ou ne pas dire. Elle n'avait pas envie de sonder ses sentiments...c'était l'exercice le plus difficile. Et jamais clair. Elle ne pouvait formuler ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne pouvait même pas l'identifier. Peut-être qu'Addison avait raison, après tout...

* * *

Arizona s'apprêtait à aller faire un tour en salle des résidents, ayant une petite pause avant son opération, lorsqu'elle vit Addison qui s'apprêtait à sortir et parlait à quelqu'un. Dans le doute, Addie parlant probablement avec Callie, Arizona fit demi-tour. Elle ne voulait pas affronter Callie. Loin d'elle l'idée de regretter son "au revoir" à Callie l'autre soir..Elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'en empêcher, et n'avait pas voulu s'en empêcher. Elle s'était simplement laissée aller, et était maintenant certaine d'avoir fait paniquer Callie. Persuadée de l'avoir fait paniquer, elle s'était donc mise en tête de l'éviter..A bien y réfléchir, Callie n'avait pas beaucoup cherché la discussion ou les explications, et ce n'était pas Arizona qui allait l'y forcer.

La jeune chirurgienne pédiatrique passa devant le tableau et remarqua qu'on lui avait collé Kepner, comme interne, pour la transplantation sur sa patiente, Shanon. Arizona soupira et décida de biper Karev. L'interne arriva un bon quart d'heure plus tard.

_- Dr. Robbins ?_ fit-il contrarié._ Vous m'avez bipé ? _

_- En effet_, aquiesça-Arizona._ Je t'avais demandé d'inscrire ton nom sur le tableau, pour participer à cette transplantation avec moi. _

_- La transplantation de reins, sur Shanon ?_ fit-Alex. _Je ne peux pas._

_- Et pourquoi pas ?_ maugréa-Arizona.

_- Le Dr. Sloan m'a pris sur une de ses opérations_, fit-Alex._ Une reconstruction du visage ! Vraiment génial..Pour une fois qu'il me choisit moi plutôt qu'Avery.._

_- Je me fiche de ça, Karev_, soupira-Arizona._ Tu es doué en pédiatrie, viens faire cette transplantation. _

Arizona se saisit du crayon et le mit dans la main d'Alex, avant d'aller effacer le nom d'April du tableau.

_- Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'inscrire ton nom, et dire à Sloan qu'Avery te remplace_, fit-Arizona.

_- Mais..._

_- Pas de mais !_ s'énerva-Arizona.

Arizona ferma le dossier, le posa sèchement sur le comptoir, puis disparut du couloir. Alex regarda le feutre, hésitant. Il grogna, et s'approcha du tableau. Il traça d'une main hésitante un K. Avait-il envie d'aller en pédiatrie ? Le jeune homme fit suivre le K d'un E, d'un P, d'un N, d'un autre E et d'un R. Non. Il préférait la plastique. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

La matinée de Callie se déroula dans le calme le plus complet. Elle resta assise sur le fauteuil de la salle des résidents, rejetant les divers cas qui se présentaient à elle, envoyant un autre chirurgien en ortho effectuer le boulot, occupée à penser. A ce moment, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Bailey.

_- Torres ?_ fit-elle, avec un regard étonné._ Je suis passée à 8heure, je vous ai trouvé ici. Il est 14h, vous n'avez pas bougé ?_

_- J'ai été manger_, grogna-Callie.

_- Brillant.._

Bailey secoua avec mépris la tête. Callie se redressa en position assise.

_- Quel est le problème ?_ grogna-Callie.

_- C'est vous, le problème, Torres_, déclara-le Dr. Bailey._ Ou plutôt votre inactivité. _

_- Quoi, il y a pleins de chirurgiens orthopédique très bons qui.._

_- Pas aussi doués que vous !_ cingla-Bailey.

_- De votre part, je prends ça pour un compliment,_ ironisa-Callie.

_- Ce n'en est pas un_, fit-Bailey._ C'est la réalité. Vous êtes une chirurgienne, non de non ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez vous ? Vous devez mettre vos émotions derrière, vous devez faire passer vos patients en priorité de vos problèmes personnels, aussi grands soient-ils. Vous êtes mourante ? _

_- Quoi ?!_ s'exclama-Callie, paumée._ Non ! _

_- Un proche est mort ? _

_- Non ! _

_- Alors cessez de larmoyer ici, et allez faire votre boulot ! _

Bailey lui adressa un dernier regard de reproche, et sortit de la salle des résidents. Callie resta un moment stoïque. Puis avec un grand soupir, elle se lever, et quitta la salle des résidents, pour aller finalement travailler. Elle avait pour plan, une reconstruction du genou, avec Avery comme interne.

_- Où est-le Dr. Avery ?_ fit-Callie, une fois entrée dans le bloc, le patient endormi.

_- Il ne répond pas à son biper,_ fit-une infirmière, haussant les épaules.

_- On est pas censés être dans un hôpital universitaire, où les internes peuvent apprendre ?_ grommela-Callie.

Après sa question rhétorique, Meredith Grey arriva dans son bloc, préparée à opérer.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Grey? _s'étonna-Callie. _Tu n'es pas censée être de garde aux urgences ? Où est Avery ? _

_- Il est en plastique,_ répondit-Meredith.

_- Mais je croyais que Karev était en plastique ?_ s'étonna-Callie.

_- Non, il est en pédiatrie !_ répondit-Meredith.

_- Qui couvre les urgences dans ce cas ?_ s'étonna-Callie.

_- April. _

_- C'est quoi ce trafic d'interne, là ?!_ s'exclama-Callie.

_- Le Dr. Robbins a réclamé, Alex,_ expliqua-Meredith._ Il a donc échangé avec Jackson, qui est allé en plastique, mais il fallait bien quelqu'un en ortho, alors j'ai quitté les urgences, mais j'ai bipé April pour qu'elle prenne ma place et je suis allé en ortho, parce que Cristina n'était pas libre, elle était sur les pré-op de cardio, et George n'était pas libre il était sur les post-op de neuro. Il a proposé de venir, et qu'Izzie prenne sa place, mais elle, étant au dispensaire, il aurait fallu qu'elle bippe Bailey pour qu'elle aille au dispensaire alors j'ai préféré biper April, parce que Bailey était en chirurgie. _

_- Je renonce à comprendre_, soupira-Callie.

Elle n'avait pas eu envie de comprendre dès qu'elle avait entendu "Dr. Robbins".

_- On y va ?_ fit-Callie.

Meredith hocha la tête, curieuse de voir le travail de Callie.

* * *

Arizona passa devant le tableau, une quinzaine de minutes avant l'opération de Shanon. En voyant de nouveau le nom de Kepner sur l'opération, elle commença à vraiment s'énerver. Comme un peu avant, elle bipa Karev.

_- Quoi encore ?_ fit-l'interne, agacé_. Je dois me préparer pour la procédure avec le Dr. Sloan. _

_- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller en pédiatrie ?_ s'exclama-Arizona._ Je te dis que tu es doué en pédiatrie, je te dis que tu as probablement tous les atouts pour exceller dans ce service, mais toi en aveugle, tu continues vers la plastique ! Mais tu fais le mauvais choix ! Tu sais que tu pourrais devenir un très grand chirurgien pédiatrique ? Je le sens...Tu as de magnifiques instincts, et avec un mentor comme moi, tu pourrais devenir brillant._

_- Modeste avec ça_, grogna-Alex.

_- Karev, tu vas faire cette transplantation avec moi_, fit-Arizona._ Tu vas me prouver que tu préfères la chirurgie plastique, et je te foutrais la paix. Mais tu as un tel don.._

_- Ce tel don_, ironisa-Alex._ Vous l'avez deviné en une seule opération avec vous ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Ce n'est pas suffisant !_ refusa-Alex.

_- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu fasses cette transplantation !_ s'exclama-Arizona._ Si tu détestes totalement, si tu foires, si tu regrettes...Je ne te parlerais plus de tes grands talents dans mon service. Mais sinon...tu pourrais changer d'avis. Je ne te dis pas de t'engager officiellement en pédiatrie, d'en faire ta vocation et de ne plus mettre les pieds en plastique, ou en trauma, ou en neuro..Je te dis juste..Essaie. _

Alex lâcha un soupir. Arizona effaça une fois de plus le nom d'April, et tendit le stylo à Alex. Le jeune homme, lentement, alla inscrire son nom sur le tableau, presque forcé. Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Arizona.

_- Allons-nous préparer_, fit-elle.

Elle saisit fit un signe enthousiaste à Alex, et se dirigea vers le bloc, tandis que Karev traînait des pieds derrière elle. Le rein provenait d'un donneur en mort cérébral, âgé d'à peine 20 ans, au Seattle Presbyterian. Celle qui recevrait les reins, en insuffisance rénale, était la patiente d'Arizona et maintenant d'Alex, Shanon, âgée de 17 ans. Arizona et Alex se préparèrent, et entrèrent dans le bloc. Ils ouvrirent la petite, les organes étant arrivés, dans leurs glace pilée.

_- Alors_, fit-Arizona, tout en restant concentrée._ Pourquoi un tel refus face à quelques opérations en pédiatrie ? _

_- Ce n'est pas un "tel refus".._.éluda-Alex.

_- Pourquoi ne voulait-tu pas venir ?_ insista-Arizona.

_- Vous savez, les blouses roses, moi_, railla-Alex.

_- Je ne te crois pas_, fit-Arizona en levant les yeux au ciel. _Tiens, va chercher le nouveau rein. Tu n'as pas intérêt à le faire tomber._

_- Ça va, je ne suis pas complètement stupide,_ protesta-Alex.

A la grande surprise des infirmiers, et de l'anesthésiste, qui étaient habitués à voir l'arrogant interne se faire rabrouer, surtout par le Dr. Bailey, un grand sourire se dessina à travers le masque, sur le visage de la jeune chirurgienne. Apparemment le caractère d'Alex lui plaisait bien..Si l'information que le Dr. Robbins préférait les femmes n'avait pas déjà circulé dans l'hôpital, ils auraient crus qu'elle craquait pour Alex Karev.

Ils mirent en place le nouveau rein, mais Arizona n'abandonna pas son idée de dialoguer avec l'interne.

_- Pourquoi aimes-tu autant la plastique ?_ demanda-alors Alex.

_- Ce sont des gens qui choisissent ce qui leur arrive_, répondit-évasivement Alex._ J'aime l'idée de pouvoir les aider, de pouvoir changer une vie..D'en sauver aussi.._

_- La pédiatrie est beaucoup plus intense_, glissa-Arizona.

_- Arrêtez d'essayer de me convaincre. _

Arizona s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque le moniteur se mit à bipper.

_- Les constantes chutent,_ s'exclama-Alex._ Merde..Dr. Robbins ? _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, maintenant ?_ demanda-Arizona, qui restait neutre.

_- Mais..je..n'en sais rien_, protesta-Alex.

_- Réfléchis, calme-toi..Que ferais-tu pour sauver la vie de cette adolescente ? _

_- Vous savez quoi faire !_ s'énerva-Alex. _Pourquoi ne pas le faire ?! Tenez prenez ça.._

Il lui mit dans la main un clamp, mais Arizona refusa de le prendre.

_- Suis ton instinct. Continues.._

Alex s'essuya le front. Trop de responsabilité. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il préférait la plastique. Le jeune homme commença à en avoir marre, et à être inquiet pour Shanon. En quelques gestes efficaces, il réussit plus ou moins à réparer ce qui n'allait pas, et les constantes remontèrent en flèche.

_- Excellent._.se contenta-de lâcher Arizona.

Ils refermèrent Shanon, puis allèrent se laver et ôter gants et masques, dans la salle de nettoyage. Arizona était rayonnante, Alex indécis.

_- Dis moi sincèrement, en me regardant dans les yeux, que ça ne t'as pas plu,_ exigea-Arizona, en s'appuyant le dos contre les lavabos, s'essuyant les mains.

Alex demeura silencieux. Il finit de se nettoyer sans prononcer un mot.

_- Hé oui, ça te coupe le souffle, hein ?_ ris-Arizona._ La plastique, c'est tellement moins...intense, tu as tellement moins..d'adrénaline ! _

En voyant que Karev ne disait toujours pas un mot, Arizona arrêta de sourire, et soupira.

_- Ok, je te libère, va, va en plastique, si la pédiatrie t'ennuie autant.._

Alex ouvrit la porte, et tourna la tête vers Arizona. Elle put déceler un mince sourire, sur son visage.

_- La pédiatrie ne m'ennuie pas_, déclara-t-il, étonnement sincère. _Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis plus favorable à la plastique ? Parce qu'on a moins de responsabilité. Vous, avez des vies de gosses entre les mains, des enfants.._

Alex sorti. Arizona resta un moment dans la salle de nettoyage, à sourire toute seule. Puis, la réalité s'imposa, lorsqu'elle pensa qu'elle aurait volontiers aimé rentrer chez elle et inviter Callie à regarder un film. Mais elle devrait se passer de la compagnie de sa collègue, tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas contrôlé ses pulsions...Comment avait-elle pu autant s'attacher à Callie en quelques semaines ? Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. De l'avoir toujours...aimée.

La blonde soupira, et se dirigea vers le vestiaire des résidents, fatiguée de toujours devoir se contrôler, de toujours devoir réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, de ses pensées. A peine fut elle assise sur un banc, dans le vestiaire, que la porte s'ouvrit sur Callie. Il y eut un moment de silence. Mais Callie venait d'avoir une grande discussion avec Addison, une autre discussion, et Addie lui avait dévoilé un monologue qui l'avait motivée :

_« Callie, tu réfléchis trop. Tu te préoccupes trop du regard des gens, de qui tu devrais aimer..Il faut que tu te lances. Que tu prennes les devants. Si tu ne supportes pas le silence de quelqu'un, brise ce silence. Si tu ne supportes pas l'incertitude de tes sentiments, va y à l'aveugle. Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut réfléchir, quand ça touche aux sentiments ? C'est inconscient. Tu peux rien y faire. Je sais que tu essaies de réfléchir et d'être prudente à cause d'Erica. Et à cause de George aussi. Mais tous les hommes ne sont pas des George. Et toutes les femmes ne sont pas des Erica. Alors oublie toutes tes mauvaises expériences, et passe à autre chose. Arizona représenterais une belle chance d'être heureuse si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi effrayée de tes émotions. Alors arrête de réfléchir, agis. Va lui parler. »_

Callie laissa tomber sa blouse sur le fauteuil avant de s'y laisser tomber à son tour. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer...Arizona se leva, fatiguée, n'ayant pas envie de se heurter à l'ignorance de Callie, et s'apprêtait à partir.

_- Arizona..On peut parler ? _

La blonde tourna la tête vers Callie, étonnée.

_- Bien sûr_, fit-Arizona, surprise.

Elle se rassit sur son banc, fixant Callie, se demandant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

_- Je suis désolée.._commença-t-elle, la surprise d'Arizona s'accroissant._ De ne pas être venue te parler plus tôt. Ça fait trois jours. Je suis désolée, mais désolée aussi que tu ne sois pas venue me voir._

_- J'ignorais ce que tu pensais_, voulut-se défendre Arizona.

_- J'ai réalisé que tout un tas de choses se bousculaient en moi_, fit-Callie. _Quand tu m'as embrassée. C'est comme si je réalisais des choses dont j'ignorais même qu'elles existaient. Tu m'as fait comprendre que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi, et même si ce n'est que naissant..j'ai réalisé que j'étais prête à tenter l'aventure. Je suis peut-être terrifiée par ce que je ressens, mais j'ai le courage de venir te voir ce soir. Parce que j'ai constamment envie de te voir, parce que ton sourire illumine les pièces où tu te trouves. J'ai envie de te connaître davantage..Tout en y allant prudemment. _

Un grand silence s'installa sur le vestiaire. Arizona fixait Callie comme...émue. La blonde se leva, et s'approcha de Callie.

_- J'irais le plus lentement que je peux.._promit-la blonde._ Parce que je suis également prête à tenter l'aventure, évidemment.._

Arizona lui adressa un léger sourire, et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres, avant de se diriger vers la porte: sa garde ne faisait que commencer. Callie se leva.

_- Arizona attends ! _

La blonde pivota, vers Callie, qui marcha rapidement vers elle. La chirurgienne orthopédique referma la porte du vestiaire, et plaqua Arizona contre le mur pour l'embrasser.

_- Pas trop lentement quand même_, ris-Callie en se détachant, avant de sortir elle même du vestiaire, suivie bientôt par une Arizona rayonnante.

**« Vise toujours la lune, même si tu rates, tu atterriras parmi les étoiles »**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à Calzona, Kittycute, Rivera Jr, Elsphet, Guest, Pretty Little Gleek2, et Marmionne, pour les reviews :) **

* * *

Arizona redécouvrait la vie. Avec Callie, tout était tellement..différent. Grâce à elle, la blonde avait quasiment - quasiment, car complètement était impossible - oublié Julia, et la douleur qu'elle avait enduré. Disons que le bonheur qu'elle goûtait en ce moment avec Callie était suffisamment puissant pour éclipser tout le reste, la douleur comprise. Ensemble, les deux jeunes femmes y étaient allées progressivement, ne s'affichant pas trop à l'hôpital. Mais peu à peu, elles étaient devenues un réel couple, stable, solide, et qui commençait à durer.

Cela faisait maintenant près de six mois qu'elles étaient ensembles, et Callie, comme sa partenaire, rayonnait. Elle avait parlé à Arizona, d'Erica, et aussi de George. Elles avaient échangé un nombre incroyable d'informations l'une sur l'autre, et grâce à cela, Callie était...libérée. Et heureuse à nouveau. Ce qu'elle tentait d'expliquer à une Addison morose, et célibataire, lors de leur pause à la cafétéria.

_- Pas une seule dispute, tu te rends compte ?_ s'extasiait-Callie.

_- C'est mauvais ça, méfie-toi_, lâcha-Addison, avec sarcasme._ Dire ce genre de chose, c'est les provoquer._

_- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !_ ris-Callie._ Rien ne pourrait nous perturber..J'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait tout traverser ensemble. Que rien ne pourrait se mettre en obstacle à notre bonheur ! C'est une merveilleuse impression !_

_- Redescends sur terre, Callie,_ fit-Addison en levant les yeux au ciel._ Vous n'avez encore rien traversé ensembles, aucune catastrophes, aucun coup dur. Vous n'êtes qu'au début.._

_- Le célibat ne te réussis pas, toi_, grogna-Callie.

_- Trouve un moyen de détourner le sujet_, ricana-la rousse. _Bon, je dois y aller. Prématurés. En plus, j'ai même pas faim._

Callie regarda Addison partir, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait signifier. Certes, elles n'avaient pas vécu de choses..mauvaises. Mais leurs soirées étaient parfaites, leur rendez-vous se terminaient toujours bien..Que demander de plus ? Callie n'était donc pas démontée par la menace d'Addie, et toujours persuadée que la première dispute avec Arizona était bien loin dans le futur, si jamais elle existait.

A ce moment, le bipper de la jeune femme sonna. Richard Webber. Surprise, la jeune femme alla ranger son plateau et sortit de la cafétéria. Que pouvait-bien lui vouloir Webber ? Aussitôt, s'insinua le doute dans son esprit. La simple convocation l'amenait à se demander si elle avais commis une erreur, ou si un de ses patients était mort par sa faute. La jeune femme entra dans le bureau, après avoir frappé, et sur un signe du chef de l'hôpital, elle s'assit devant lui.

_- Que se passe-t-il, Chef ?_ demanda-Callie.

_- Et bien Torres, c'est un peu délicat à annoncer_, commença-Richard.

_- Quoi, vous voulez me..virer ou quelque chose comme ça ?._.imagina-Callie, avec un rire nerveux.

_- Oh, non, loin de moi cette idée,_ la tranquilisa-Richard._ Non, comment dire..._

_- Ok, vous me faites peur là_, fit-Callie. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Richard se leva, et contourna son bureau, cherchant ses mots. Il finit par reprendre sa place derrière son bureau, et saisit un dossier, distraitement.

_- Le conseil m'as mis la pression, pour dire ça comme ça_, commença-Richard. _Pour commencer à développer la coopération avec des établissements étrangers._

_- La coopération entre des hôpitaux d'autre pays ?_ fit-Callie._ C'est une bonne idée. Et..?_

_- Nous avons fait un premier essai_, expliqua-Richard._ Avec l'allemagne. Ça s'est très bien passé, et c'est très productif. C'est une bonne mesure pour le Seattle Grace, une bonne publicité. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers un partenariat avec la France._

Callie ne comprenait pas vraiment, en quoi tout ceci la concernait, mais elle attendit patiemment.

_- Le conseil à établi déjà un projet de coopération avec l'hôpital Ambroise-Paré, de Paris._

_- Tout ça est très bien_, coupa-Callie._ La coopération avec d'autres hôpitaux d'europe. Mais en quoi ça me concerne ?_

_- Le conseil du Seattle Grace Mercy West vous a désigné_, fit-Richard._ Pour être le premier membre de notre hôpital à aller travailler là bas._

La compréhension se faisait peu à peu dans la tête de Callie. Richard semblait un peu embarrassé. Il lui tendit le dossier, qu'il tenait.

_- Voici votre contrat de travail_, fit-Richard._ La date est d'un an. Le logement est fourni, non loin de l'hôpital, et votre salaire sera plus élevé évidemment._

_- Je...ne comprend pas !_ s'exclama-Callie._ Je dois partir pour Paris ? Travailler là bas ? Dans le but d'une coopération publicitaire entre hôpitaux ? Donc, pour rien ?_

_- Le chirurgien orthopédique français_, expliqua-Richard._ Dont vous allez prendre la place, prendra la votre._

_- Je ne parle pas français !_ s'exclama-Callie.

_- Beaucoup de français parlent anglais, Torres._

_- C'est hors de question.._.refusa-Callie._ Je refuse..Vous savez que j'ai une vie ici ? Des amis ? Une petite amie ?!_

_- Hem..Ce n'est qu'un an Torres._

Callie se leva, et se mit à faire les cents pas, énervée.

_- Non,_ fit-Callie._ Je refuse. J'ai encore le droit de refuser, que je sache ?_

_- Je suis désolé, mais je crains que non_, répondit-Richard. _Une petite année, Torres. Pour l'hôpital. Cela ne peut-pas être si terrible ! Vous vous améliorerez en français ! Vous apprendrez des choses !_

_- Si je refuse d'aller vivre à Paris ?_ le défia-Callie.

_- Vous serez virée._

Callie se tourna vers son chef, furieuse. Richard semblait ennuyé; comme si la décision ne dépendait pas de lui et pour cause: la décision dépendait surtout du conseil, qui lui mettait une forte pression.

_- Vous ne pouvez pas choisir une autre personne ?_ s'exclama-Callie.

_- Ambroise Paré à juré de nous envoyer son meilleur chirurgien orthopédique_, répondit-Richard. _Nous faisons de même._

_- Pourquoi l'échange ne concerne-t-il pas la..neuro ?_ s'exclama-Callie. _Ou la cardio ? Ou.._

_- Pour l'allemagne, c'est la trauma qui avait été choisie_, expliqua-Richard. _Pour la france, l'orthopédie. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi._

_- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?_ soupira-Callie. _Car sinon, si je comprend bien, je n'ai guère le choix._

_- Je vous laisse ce dossier, et j'attend votre réponse demain, Torres._

_- C'est un choix impossible !.._

_- Que vous devrez pourtant faire._

Callie saisit le dossier, violemment, et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte.

* * *

Arizona était de garde aux urgences, qui étaient aujourd'hui, assez calmes, pour une fois ! En voyant Callie débarquer aux urgences, elle vit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

_- Callie ?_ fit-Arizona en voulant lui parler.

Mais la jeune femme poursuivit son chemin. Mutique, et profondément énervée, elle s'empara d'une blouse jaune de protection, et fit claquer ses gants sur ses poignets.

_- Callie ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda-Arizona.

_- Il me faut des os cassés_, grogna-Callie.

Elle sortit dehors, ou Owen Hunt attendait déjà.

_- Urgence ?_ demanda-Callie.

_- Dans quelques minutes_, aquiesça-Owen._ Je ne sais pas de quelle nature._

_- Quelque chose de bien grave_, grommela-Callie pour elle même. _De bien difficile, de complexe et qui m'occupe l'esprit..Pour m'empêcher de penser à.._

Arizona sortit à son tour, et saisit Callie par le bras.

_- Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive ?_ exigea-la chirurgienne pédiatrique.

A ce moment, une ambulance arriva, plutôt vite, et deux ambulanciers descendirent, pour ouvrir les portes. Callie se précipita sur le brancard, esquivant la question.  
_- Inconnu, homme âgé de 36 ans_, annonça-l'ambulancier. _Passé sous un train._

_- Quoi ?!_ releva-Callie, tandis qu'Owen jetai un sombre coup d'oeil au patient, qui était en piteux état.

_- Très instable, à perdu beaucoup de sang_, acquiesça-l'ambulancier.

_- Salle de trauma 3_, indiqua-Owen, en courant, tirant le brancard.

Ils placèrent le brancard dans la salle de trauma, laissant là une Arizona énervée de ne pas savoir ce que Callie voulait lui dire.

_- Comment ça passé sous un train ?_ fit-Callie alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil à la jambe._ Transfusez lui plus de sang, il en perd à une vitesse affolante._

_- Possible traumatisme_, évalua-Owen. _Bipez Sheperd. Et Altman aussi, il y a un risque de tamponnade. Bipez également Sloan, il est brûlé sur tout le corps._

Meredith fit irruption dans la salle de trauma, suivie de près par Jackson Avery. Les médecins commencèrent à s'activer pour sauver la vie de l'homme. Les médecins arrivaient peu à peu.

_- Il est bradycarde !_

_- 1mg d'atropine_, ordonna-Owen._ Et une ampoule d'adré. Torres ?_

_- Fracture ouverte, même deux.._ répondit-Callie concentrée._ Il faut absolument stopper les infections. Ses membres sont en charpies !_

_- Sheperd et Altman ?_ s'enquit-Owen.

_- Traumatisme crânien_, annonça-Derek._ Risque d'amnésie._

_- Tamponnade cardiaque_, annonça-Teddy._ C'est très urgent, il faut que je fasse une ponction. On a pas le temps d'aller au bloc._

Arizona s'engouffra dans la pièce, et s'approcha de Callie, qui était occupée à saisir plusieurs instruments sur le plateau.

_- Callie_, fit-Arizona._ Si.._

_- Arizona, on en parle ce soir d'accord ?_ s'agaça-Callie.

Elle retourna vers la jambe de l'homme.

Lorsque les médecins sortirent de la salle de trauma 3, ils s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout, pendant plus d'une heure et demie. Teddy avait fait la ponction, et réussit à le maintenir en vie, tandis que Callie traitait l'infection de son mieux. Mais à cause d'une trop grande perte de sang, l'homme était mort.

_- On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu_, soupira-Owen..

_- Il est vraiment passé sous un train_ ? s'exclama-Lexie.

_- C'est ce qu'à dit l'ambulancier_, confirma-Callie.

_- On ne pouvait pas le sauver,_ fit-Teddy_. Il était trop atteint._

La journée se déroula lentement. Callie n'aimait jamais perdre un patient. Elle effectua une série d'opérations, qui se déroulèrent plutôt bien. Elle était de garde, et Arizona non. Cela lui laissait un peu plus de temps pour préparer sa manière de lui dire qu'elle partait en France.  
C'est vers minuit que Callie entra dans son appartement. Elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant Arizona, sur le canapé, qui avait succombé au sommeil. Lorsque Callie fit tomber ses clés, la blonde s'éveilla en sursaut.

_- Ah, je m'étais promis de ne pas m'endormir_, soupira-Arizona.

Callie se débarrassa de sa veste, et se laissa tomber sur les coussins, épuisée. La voyant dans cet état, Arizona hésita à lui poser la question mais Callie la devança..

_- Je pars._

_- Quoi ?_

Callie jeta un coup d'oeil à sa petite-amie, ne sachant trop pourquoi elle partait, d'ailleurs..

_- Je déménage, et je pars vivre en France, à Paris,_ annonça-Callie._ Je vais bosser à l'hôpital Ambroise-Paré._

_- Quoi ?!_ fit-Arizona qui ne comprenait-pas_. Mais pourquoi...? Quand ? Et tu ne parles même pas français ?_

Callie fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit le dossier de "coopération Paris/Seattle".

_- C'est pour un an,_ fit-elle._ Pendant ce temps là, un chirurgien orthopédique français prendra ma place. Je suis obligée, disons, d'y aller._

_- En quoi tu serais obligée ?_ s'énerva-Arizona en feuilletant le dossier. _Dis à Richard d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre !_

_- Je lui ai déjà demandé, il refuse_, soupira-Callie. _C'est ça ou je suis virée._

_- Mais...tu parles d'un choix !_ s'emporta-Arizona.

_- Le conseil.._soupira-Callie.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_ demanda-Arizona.

_- Je vais aller en France, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse..?_

_- Non, Calliope..Tu vas aller voir le Chef. Tu vas essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Tu vas rester ici..C'est une année !_

_- Justement, une petite année_, relativisa-Callie._ Et ça ne dépend pas de Richard._

_- Essaie quand même,_ supplia-Arizona.

Callie soupira. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance, mais elle accepta malgré tout.

_- J'irais le voir,_ promit-Callie. _J'essaierais._

Callie saisit la main d'Arizona, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir à Paris. Elle ne connaissait personne, elle ne connaissait pas la langue...Elle serait paumée. Sa vie était ici. Callie repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Addison, ce matin. Rien ne pourrait entraver sa relation avec Arizona...Quelle idée elle avait eu, de dire et de penser ces conneries. Les relations à longue distance, ça n'aboutissait que sur du mauvais, généralement..

* * *

**Review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez..? (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci Tifus, Audrey, Rivera Jr, Guest, Marmionne, pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! :) **

* * *

Richard Webber était assis dans son bureau, sa tasse de café à portée de main, le journal qu'il se réservait lorsqu'il aurait fini de trier tous ces dossiers en attente. Il était tôt, c'était un matin relativement calme. Il savait que l'heure la plus calme pour travailler était tôt le matin, avant que les visites ne commencent. Aussi, il était 4h, et il savait qu'il ne serait pas dérangé.

Aussitôt qu'il eut ouvert la page du premier dossier, on frappa à sa porte. Le chef de l'hôpital lâcha un soupir, et demanda à qui venait le déranger d'entrer. En voyant le visage déterminé de Callie Torres, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il soupira, et referma son dossier. Ce matin là, il ne pourrait pas travailler en paix, apparemment.

_- Dr. Torres_, la-salua Richard. _Vous êtes là de bon matin._

_- Je dois vous parler, Chef._

_- Asseyez-vous. _

Callie prit place. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire chasser de cet hôpital sans même se battre. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller en France !

_- Bon_, fit-Callie._ Je vais vous dire quelque chose, je n'irais pas en France !_

_- Et bien, n'y allez pas_, répondit-Richard._ Vous savez ce qui vous attend._

Callie regarda le Chef de chirurgie, offusquée par sa désinvolture.

_- Mais..!_ s'exclama-Callie, perdant patience._ Je suis une brillante chirurgienne orthopédique ! Je suis la meilleure, dans ce domaine ! Je..je peux reconstruire des jambes, je peux en sauver je suis excellente ! Et vous voulez m'expédier en France ? Sans me laisser le choix ?_

_- Torres_, fit-calmement Richard._ Si vous voulez rester à Seattle, restez à Seattle._

_- Mais pas dans cet hôpital ?!_ devina-Callie.

_- Vous avez compris.._

Callie, énervée, se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas, comme la veille.

_- Si vous me virez_, fit-Callie. _En quoi ça me gêne ?! Je suis une excellente chirurgienne et je peux retrouver du boulot en moins de deux ! Au Seattle Pres, par exemple..Je pourrais en quelques heures obtenir un contrat. Et au revoir l'idée de partir en France._

_- Faites donc_, fit-Richard, étonnement serein.

Visiblement, il devinait ce que Callie pensait. La brune lui jeta un coup d'oeil rempli de fureur, et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et pressa le bouton, plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. A certains moments de la journée, partir vivre à Paris ne semblait pas une chose si horrible que ça...mais actuellement, ça la mettait hors d'elle. L'ascenseur sembla mettre une heure à arriver, et Callie s'engouffra dedans sans un regard pour les médecins déjà présents, ruminant de sombres pensées. Elle se contenta d'appuyer sur l'étage voulu.

_- Bonjour à toi aussi.._

Callie se retourna et vit Addison, qui paraissait amusée; la chirurgienne orthopédique alla se placer à côté de son amie, avec un mince sourire.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ s'étonna-Addie._ Toujours cette histoire de France ? Le Chef n'a pas changé d'avis ?_

Callie hocha négativement la tête. La veille, elle s'était empressée de mettre Addie au courant.

_- Je pense que tu n'as pas d'autre choix que..d'aller en France_, fit-Addison. _Ou bien de quitter l'hôpital._

_- Ce n'est pas un choix !_ grogna-Callie._ Je dois y aller, je suis bipée aux urgences._

Callie entra, quelques minutes plus tard, aux urgences, qui étaient gérées aujourd'hui par Meredith Grey.

_- Grey, tu m'as bipée ?_ demanda-Callie.

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment.

_- Urgences du Seattle Grace Mercy West_, décrocha-Meredith, en articulant silencieusement "trauma" à l'adresse de Callie.

Callie acquiesça et la laissa répondre à l'appel. Elle alla plutôt enfiler une blouse jaune et sortit dehors tout en mettant ses gants. Owen était là. On avait l'impression qu'à chaque urgence, chaque trauma, il était là.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_ demanda-Callie. Qu'est-ce qui ar_rive ?_

_- Fracture ouverte_, répondit-Owen._ Sur un petit garçon de 10 ans._

_- Grey à bipé Arizona ?_

_- Je crois._

Ils restèrent en silence, attendant l'ambulance.

_- Alors tu pars à Paris ?_ fit-Owen.

_- Faut croire._

Nouveau silence, cette fois brisé par le début de sirène qu'on commençait à percevoir au loin.

_- Heureuse de partir ?_ demanda-alors Owen.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Callie, qui, en guise de réponse, lui décocha un regard noir.

_- Ok, j'ai compris_, fit-Owen en détournant le regard

A ce moment, l'ambulance fit irruption devant les urgences; le brancard fut sorti pendant que l'ambulancière expliquait le cas.

_- Josh Brandon, 10 ans. Fracture ouverte au niveau du genou._

Il emmenèrent le patient dans une salle de trauma. Callie commença à stopper l'infection pendant qu'Owen stabilisait le petit. A ce moment, Arizona arrivait, ayant tout juste fini d'enfiler ses gants.

_- Tu arrives à temps_, fit-Callie._ J'ai stoppé l'infection, on va devoir monter au bloc._

_- J'ai appelé les parents_, fit-Arizona. _Du moins, la mère. Elle est en route. Hey, Josh, tu m'entends ?_

Arizona s'approcha du petit, et s'employa à le calmer et à lui demander s'il était allergique à quelque chose.

_- Je vais faire préparer un bloc_, fit-Owen avant de quitter la pièce.

Après avoir un peu rassuré le gamin, Arizona s'approcha de la blessure et jeta un oeil.

_- Beau boulot_, fit-elle avec un sourire pour Callie.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Callie s'employa à contrôler l'infection et Arizona à commencer à remplir le dossier.

_- Tu as..parlé au Chef ?_ demanda-alors Arizona.

_- Ouais._

Devant le peu de renseignements que Callie lui donnait, Arizona en conclut que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé.

_- Et ? _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise_, s'emporta-Callie. _Je vais partir en France.._

_- Mais.._protesta-Arizona.

_- Mais quoi ?!_ fit-Callie en se tournant vers elle et en baissant la voix. _Tu veux que je me fasse virer ? J'ai pas le choix..C'est qu'un an, je vais apprendre des trucs et quand je reviendrais...tout sera normal._

Arizona arrêta d'essayer d'argumenter, ou d'entamer un dialogue avec Callie. Elle posa le dossier, violemment.

_- Je vais voir si le bloc est prêt_, lâcha-t-elle froidement, avant de sortir.

Callie lâcha un soupir, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Josh.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas_, fit-elle. _Ton papa et ta maman seront bientôt là._

* * *

Callie entra dans la salle de nettoyage, et se prépara rapidement, avant d'entrer dans le bloc, où Arizona se trouvait déjà, avec Karev.

_- Tu t'installes en pédiatrie ?_ ricana-Callie pour l'interne.

_- Callie,_ soupira-Arizona.

Elle l'avait convaincu de réitérer quelques opérations dans son service, et ce n'était pas Callie qui allait tout mettre par terre.

_- A dire vrai,_ fit-Alex. _Ça concerne plutôt l'ortho..Je peux y aller ? Le Dr. Sloan à une.._

_- Quoi, ma spécialité est ennuyante ?_ grommela-Callie.

_- Non mais.._

_- Mais ?_

_- Mais rien. _

Karev se renfrogna mais s'occupa d'aller poser le masque sur le visage de Josh, l'assurant que tout allait bien se passer.  
Ils commencèrent l'opération. Callie travaillait en silence, rapidement.

_- Qu'as-dis le Chef, clairement ?_ insista-alors Arizona.

_- Tu veux vraiment poursuivre sur ça ?_ grommela-Callie.

_- Oui, je veux comprendre !_ s'exclama-Arizona. _Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas plus pour rester.._

_- Ça ne sers à rien de se battre contre quelque chose contre lequel on ne peut pas lutter. _

Arizona soupira et s'apprêtait à renchérir, lorsque Karev s'immisça.

_- De quoi on parle là ?_

_- De rien_, grogna-Callie.

_- Je suis sûre qu'ils ne peuvent pas te forcer ainsi,_ fit-Arizona._ Soyons réalistes, tu as des droits que.._

_- Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent_, rétorqua-Callie._ Ils ont également des droits. Ils dirigent l'hôpital, tu te rappelles ? Je suis en dessous d'eux, dans la hiérarchie, et s'ils veulent m'expédier en France, ils en ont tout à fait le droit._

_- Tu vas partir en France ?_ releva-Karev.

_- La ferme_ ! lancèrent Arizona et Callie en coeur.

_- Tu as aussi le droit de refuser_, fit-Arizona.

_- On en a déjà parlé !_ s'exclama-Callie._ Je peux refuser, à mes risques et périls. Ils peuvent me mettre la pression, et me faire le coup du "soit c'est la France, soit c'est la porte"._

_- Alors tu vas te laisser faire ?_ s'exclama-Arizona.

_- Mais bordel, que veux-tu que je fasse ?!_ s'emporta-Callie. _Que je me fasse virer de mon plein gré ?_

_- Pourquoi pas ?_ répondit-Arizona._ Tu pourrais bosser dans un autre hôpital de Seattle, ça sera toujours moins loin que Paris, tu n'aurais pas à déménager, tu.._

_- Mais je veux rester ici !_ répondit-Callie.

_- Mais tu peux, justement, en évitant la France !_

Callie laissa un moment de silence s'installer avant de répondre. Tout en travaillant, les yeux sur la table d'opération, elle jetait quelques coups d'oeil à Arizona.

_- Tu n'as pas compris_, fit-Callie._ Je veux rester ici. Ici, au Seattle Grace Mercy West. Je ne veux pas aller bosser au Seattle Pres ou nul part ailleurs._

_- Oh, donc, tu refuses catégoriquement le Seattle Pres_, s'énerva-Arizona. _Mais tu acceptes de partir à Ambroise je ne sais quoi ?_

_- Paré._

_- Oui, Ambroise Paré._

_- Je te signale que si je pars un an à Ambroise Paré_, fit-Callie._ Ce n'est pas définitif. Après une année, je retrouve mon hôpital, je retrouve mon boulot normal..Mais si je signe au Seattle Pres, c'est définitif. Et je ne veux pas ça._

Arizona jeta un coup d'oeil furieux à Callie mais ne répondit pas.

_- J'ai terminé_, fit-Callie._ Karev, tu fermes ?_

Sans attendre la réponse, Callie sortit dans la salle de nettoyage, et jeta son masque et ses gants. Arizona sortit également, à la suite de Callie qui se lavait les mains.

_- Alors quoi_, fit-Arizona._ Tu vas juste..partir ? Et m'abandonner ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais dit ça_, répliqua-Callie.

_- Est-ce la mort de bosser dans un autre hôpital que celui-ci ?_

Callie s'essuya les mains, et enleva brutalement son callot.

_- Je vais te dire...oui._

Elle poussa la porte et sortit, laissant là une Arizona médusée. La chirurgienne pédiatrique secoua la tête, et retourna contrôler le travail de Karev et s'assurer qu'il ne foirait pas les points de suture.

* * *

_- J'ai tout essayé pour le faire changer d'avis, et ça n'as pas marché. Et en plus, Arizona m'en veux._

Callie avait résumé la situation à Teddy, toutes deux prenant un café en même temps dans la salle des résidents.

_- Pourquoi Arizona t'en voudrait ? Tu n'es pas responsable._.fit-Teddy.

_- Elle pense que je ne me bats pas assez_, fit-Callie._ Mais à part ça..Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'en veux. Elle crois que je l'abandonne._

_- En même temps._.fit-innocemment Teddy.

_- Quoi en même temps ?_ releva-Callie.

_- Essaie de te mettre de son côté, Callie_, expliqua-Teddy. _Elle t'aime. Beaucoup._

_- Mais évidemment que moi aussi je l'aime_, rétorqua-Callie. _Tu crois pas que c'est aussi difficile pour moi ?_

_- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais...Ce sentiment d'abandon est justifié_, fit-Teddy.

_- Non, il ne l'est pas_, répliqua-Callie. _Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais subitement envie de changer d'air, de partir à Paris. Ce n'est pas une de mes lubies. JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX. Quand allez vous comprendre ça ? Merde, j'aurais dû choisir l'obstétrique, comme Addie. Ou la cardio comme toi.._

_- Ce n'est pas une question de spécialité_, ricana-Teddy._ Peut-être que l'année prochaine, un projet de coopération sera établi, entre Seattle et..le Kenya, et qu'il touchera la cardio. Peut-être que je serais obligé d'aller m'enterrer à Nairobi pendant un an comme toi._

_- C'est où ça, Nairobi ?_ grommela-Callie.

_- Au Kenya, inculte_, ricana-Teddy._ Merde, je dois y aller, mon patient fait un arrêt.._

Teddy se leva d'un bond, déposa son café sur la table, et partit en courant. Callie s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé, morose. Elle ne trouvait pas de solution. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, et Arizona entra.

_- Tu es là_, fit-Callie. _Parfait._

_- Parfait_ ? releva-Arizona, en lui jetant un regard étonné, et en allant se servir du café.

_- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux,_ fit-Callie.

_- Je t'en veux ?_

_- Ne joue pas à ça.._

Arizona se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et ouvrit un journal au hasard, distraitement.

_- Callie_, soupira-Arizona._ Je veux savoir pourquoi toi, tu te laisses faire comme ça. Tu as envie de partir en France ? Tu as envie de me quitter pour un an ?_

_- Tu crois que j'ai envie..?_ s'exclama-Callie avec un rire jaune._ Et il n'est pas question de te quitter._

_- Mais alors pourquoi tu décides d'aller en France,_ fit-Arizona._ Pourquoi tu ne refuse pas ?_

_- Mais c'est dingue, ça, dingue !_ s'emporta-Callie. _Pourquoi personne ici, ne comprend que le choix ne dépend pas de moi !_

_- Il dépend de toi_, répondit-Arizona.

_- Que ferais-tu à ma place, hein ?_

_- Je démissionnerais, et j'irais bosser au Seattle Press ou dans n'importe quel hôpital de Seattle._

_- Non c'est pas vrai._

Arizona arrêta de "lire" son journal et tourna la tête vers Callie.

_- Non, tu ne le ferais pas_, fit-Callie._ Parce que tout comme moi, tu préférerais aller te taper un an en France, que de quitter cet hôpital. Parce que le SGMW, c'est un lieu où je bosse avec des personnes merveilleuses, où j'ai mes habitudes, mes repères, ma réputation. C'est l'endroit où je t'ai rencontrée, c'est l'endroit où il s'est passé tellement de choses..Alors tu ne peux pas me demander de juste démissionner et recommencer au Seattle Pres. C'est hors de mes capacités._

Callie se leva, et sortit de la pièce, esquivant les remarques d'Arizona. Cette dernière restée seule, lâcha un soupir et tourna violemment la page du journal.

_- Génial_, fit-Arizona pour elle même.

* * *

Lorsque Callie entra dans son appartement, ce soir là, après sa dernière opération, elle aurait parié qu'Arizona serait là. Et elle avait raison. La chirurgienne pédiatrique était en effet présente.

_- J'ai parlé au Chef_, fit-Callie._ J'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis une fois de plus, sans résultat. Alors je lui ai demandé de plus amples informations. Je pars dans deux semaines, le temps d'organiser tout..tout ça._

_- Quoi, c'est tout ?!_ s'exclama-Arizona. _Tu ne prends pas en compte mon avis ?_

_- Quel est ton avis ?_ fit-Callie.

_- Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi.._

Callie déposa ses clés.

_- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie ?_ dit-elle._ Je t'aime, et tu le sais. Mais..On se verra les vacances. Et une année, c'est vite passé._

_- C'est faux.._répondit-Arizona._ Une année dans un couple, c'est beaucoup. Les relations à longue distances..._

_- Survivent_, acheva-Callie._ On va surmonter ça, parce que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Et je ne prends pas notre relation à la légère.._

_- Je ne veux pas te perdre.._

Callie s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

_- On va..trouver quelque chose..Je te le promets.._

* * *

**Review ? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ! **

**Merci Elsphet, Kittycute, Marmionne, Mikiido, Eloo (ou devrais-je dire Guest ? ;D ), Tifus, Rivera Jr, et AcidDrip, pour vos review, vraiment merci beaucoup de me lire et de donner votre avis ! **

**AcidDrip, contente que tu me lises de nouveau (;**

* * *

Teddy monta ce matin là, d'une humeur joyeuse. Elle venait d'effectuer un pontage aorto-coronarien devant les yeux admiratifs de son interne, tout s'était bien passé et elle était de bonne humeur. Elle déposa le dossier du patient à l'accueil, avec un sourire pour l'infirmier, lorsque Callie arriva, les bras chargés d'une boîte en carton. La chirurgienne orthopédique déposa la boîte sur le comptoir, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Teddy. Le sourire de cette dernière se figea brusquement, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

_- Alors, tu pars vraiment ?_ fit-Teddy.

Callie haussa les épaules, et désigna d'un coup de tête le carton, ou s'entassaient sa blouse, son badge, son équipement de chirurgien, et quelques affaires à elle qui traînaient dans la salle des résidents, comme un bouquin et une tasse.

_- Oh non_, soupira-Teddy. _Moi qui entamait une super journée, je sens que ça va finir en journée de merde..Tu peux pas partir.._

_- C'est pourtant ce que je m'apprête à faire._.répondit-Callie.

_- Pourquoi n'as tu pas dit que tu partais si vite..?_ se désola-Teddy.

_- Pour éviter la fête de départ des infirmières_, répondit-Callie avec un sourire._ Je veux partir le plus rapidement possible, pour Arizona._

_- T'inquiète pas, on veillera sur elle_, promit-Teddy, avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras.

Callie eut un bref sourire, puis saisit sa boîte en carton.

_- A quelle heure est ton vol ?_ s'enquit-Teddy.

_- Dans.._.fit-Callie en regardant sa montre._ 7 heures. Je décolle à 18h. _

_- Prends bien soin de toi à Paris_, fit-Teddy.

_- Et vous, ne malmenez pas trop le Dr. Winston_, ris-Callie.

_- Dr. Winston ?_ s'étonna-Teddy.

_- Mon "remplaçant",_ répondit-Callie en levant les yeux au ciel._ Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller._

_- Appelle-nous, surtout._.fit-Teddy en la regardant s'éloigner.

_- Je n'y manquerai pas,_ fit-Callie avec un sourire, avant de pivoter et de regarder vers l'avant.

Callie s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Tout le long de la descente, et durant le temps qu'elle mit pour sortir de l'hôpital, elle fut contrainte de saluer, de sourire, de remercier. Elle fit ses au revoir à ses infirmières préférées, au différents médecins qu'elle fréquentait. Richard Webber la gratifia d'un solennel "Je suis fier de vous, Torres", dont elle aurait aisément pu se passer.  
Finalement, elle ramena sa boîte en carton dans son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte, et se désola en le voyant si vide..Bien sûr, il y avait toujours les meubles, mais tout était rangé, nettoyé, et prêt à être loué. Ses affaires étaient empaquetées dans les trois valises et le sac près de la porte. Callie tourna le regard vers la cuisine, où étaient attablés Addison et Mark. Callie se joignit à eux; l'ambiance était de plomb.

_- J'arrive pas à croire que tu pars pour un an_, se désola-Addison.

_- Moi non plus_, grogna-Mark.

_- Arrêtez, je reviens dès que j'ai des congés_, tenta-Callie.

_- Un chirurgien n'a quasiment pas de congés_, soupira-Addison.

_- A part pour Noël,_ aquiesça Mark._ Et Thanksgiving._

_- Et encore,_ fit-Addison.

_- Peut-être qu'en France c'est différent_, fit-Callie.

_- Un chirurgien est un chirurgien,_ riposta-Mark.

_- C'est international_, approuva-Addison.

_- On s'appellera.._

Dans le silence qui s'installait, le biper d'Addison sonna. La rousse le saisit, et se leva.

_- Je dois y aller, le devoir m'appelle._.fit-elle. _On se voit à l'aéroport, Callie._

La brune acquiesça, lui faisant un signe de la main. Mark et elle se retrouvèrent face à face, dans le silence.

_- Je n'en reviens pas que le conseil ait réussi à t'expédier en France_, maugréa-t-il. _Si vite en plus !_

_- Pas tellement vite_, tempéra-Callie.

_- Depuis que Richard t'as annoncé,et imposé la nouvelle_, riposta-Mark._ Il s'est écoulé deux semaines. Deux semaines, pour ranger, vider et louer ton appart', pour faire tes adieux, pour t'organiser..C'est..c'est fou. _

Callie hocha la tête. Elle était d'accord avec lui..mais de son point de vue, plus elle partait rapidement et plus elle pourrait revenir.

_- La vie est dégueulasse, parfois_, grogna-Mark.

_- Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement_, soupira-Callie. _Ce n'est pas la fin du monde._

_- Ma meilleure amie part s'enterrer en France, comment pourrais-je être heureux ? _

Callie émue, lui saisit la main et lui adressa un sourire. Elle s'était promise que lors des au revoir, elle ne flancherait pas et demeurerait inébranlable. Déjà elle commençait à regretter cette résolution.

* * *

Arizona arriva à l'hôpital d'une humeur complètement morose, abbatue. Elle se changea rapidement, mis sa blouse, et intercepta Karev, qui était dans son service, aujourd'hui aussi. Le jeune homme ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais la pédiatrie lui plaisait beaucoup.

_- C'est parti pour les visites, Karev_, fit-Arizona, lasse.

Ils effectuèrent les visites d'une vingtaine de patients. Durant chacune, Arizona demanda platement à Alex d'expliquer le cas, puis demandait si les parents avaient des questions; si ce n'était pas le cas, elle partait, sans s'attarder. En sortant de la chambre du dernier patient, Alex s'arrêta devant Arizona, qui, stoïque, remplissait les dossiers.

_- Cet aprèm, vous pouvez me libérer ?_ demanda-alors Alex._ S'il vous plaît...Le Dr. Sloan va peut-être me laisser faire une reconstruction du visage, dans deux jours, si je fais mes preuves d'ici là.._

_- D'accord_, répondit-Arizona.

Alex lui jeta un coup d'oeil ahuri, devant cette réponse laconique. De plus, jamais elle ne lui aurait permis d'aller traîner en plastique..

_- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu du Dr. Robbins ?_ demanda-alors le jeune interne, en se plantant devant la jeune femme.

_- Je te demande pardon_ ? s'étonna-Arizona.

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?!_ répéta-Alex._ D'habitude, j'aurai essuyé un refus catégorique, pour aller en plastique, parce que vous m'auriez promis une opération de taille, en pédiatrie..Et j'aurais accepté. D'habitude, vous effectuez les visites pleine de..je sais pas, de joie, vous souriez tout le temps que c'en est presque agaçant. Mais ce matin vous avez effrayé pas mal de patients et leurs parents, par votre humeur macabre. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive_ ?

Arizona jeta un coup d'oeil étonné à Alex, tout en songeant qu'il avait peut-être raison.

_- Comme je ne suis pas un mec bien_, fit-alors Alex avec le ton de la sincérité._ Je vais vous laisser, et aller faire mes preuves en plastique et battre Avery, même si j'ai vu au tableau que vous aviez une résection sur un gosse. Tant pis pour vous et pour moi.._

Alex la fixa un moment, s'apprêtant à partir. Arizona lui jeta un coup d'oeil; elle pensa à Callie. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, ou même sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Alex écarquilla les yeux. Il détestait imaginer qu'il avait fait pleurer le Dr. Robbins, la seule médecin de l'hôpital à voir du potentiel en lui et à l'encourager, alors que lui ne cessait de se dérober.  
Puis, Alex se rappela qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le départ de Callie. Là était sans doute la raison de l'état d'Arizona et Alex se reprocha de ne pas y avoir fais gaffe.

_- Je suis désolé_, fit-il, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas trop, d'un ton embarrassé.

Il avança sa main vers son épaule, puis se ravisa et se contenta de lâcher avant de partir:

_- Allez vous reposer, je m'occupe de vos pré-op..Et on se voit au bloc, pour la résection ? Tant pis pour la plastique..._

Arizona acquiesça, incapable de parler. A ce moment, Teddy arriva en sens inverse.

_- Je viens de voir Callie_, fit-la chirurgienne en cardio. _Et j'ai...Arizona ?_

_- Désolée_, fit-la blonde, en essuyant ses yeux._ Ce n'est rien je..vais bien._

_- Tu es sûre ?_

_- Oui, je vais bien._

Arizona ferma le classeur qui contenait le dossier, le rendit, puis s'éloigna sous le regard inquiet de Teddy.

* * *

Addison était assise à côté de Callie, sur les sièges inconfortable de l'aéroport. Les valises de Callie éparpillées autour d'elle; l'heure du départ approchait.

_- Mark s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir être là,_ fit-Addison. Il est en pleine opération.

_- C'est probablement mieux comme ça_, répondit-Callie.

Addison laissa un moment de silence s'installer.

_- Tu nous enverras des photos, de France, hein ?_ fit-elle alors plus joyeuse.

_- Seulement si vous me tenez au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici,_ sourit-Callie.

_- Marché conclu..._ris-Addison.

Callie regarda son billet, et le numéro de son vol.

_- Bon allez, une année_, fit-elle._ Ce n'est pas si terrible...Ça va vite passer.._

Addison haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas forcément de cet avis, mais ne voulait pas détruire l'optimisme de Callie.

_- Tu ne sais pas où est Arizona ?_ demanda-alors subitement Callie. _Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier soir._

_- Non, je ne sais pas_, répondit-Addison, sourcils froncés. _Elle t'évites ?_

_- J'en sais rien._

Callie soupira. A ce moment, une annonce retentit. « Les passagers du vol DL 715, en direction de Paris Charles de Gaulle, sont priés de se présenter à l'embarquement. »

_- C'est mon vol,_ fit-Callie, en se levant.

_- Calliope.._

Callie se retourna et vis Arizona. Elle indiqua à Addison de veiller sur ses bagages, puis s'avança vers Arizona avant de lui prendre les mains.

_- Dieu merci, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas_, sourit-Callie.

_- Tu es sûre de ta décision ?_ fit-Arizona.

_- Je suis sûre que je veux revenir le plus vite possible.._

_- Si je m'écoutais, je m'incrusterais dans les soutes de ton avion,_ plaisanta-Arizona.

_- J'en serais ravie_, ris-Callie._ Je t'appellerais, quand j'arriverai.._

_- Ne m'oublie pas, à Paris..S'il te plaît._..fit-Arizona.

_- Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier...Jamais._

« Deuxième appel pour les passagers du vol DL 715 à destination de Paris, aéroport Charles de Gaulle, qui sont priés de se rendre en salle d'embarquement. »

A ce second appel, toute la détermination et le courage de Callie retombèrent. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester ici, dans les bras d'Arizona, et non pas monter dans ce foutu avion..

_- Et si je n'y allais pas ?_ fit-Callie.

_- Non, Callie !_ s'exclama-Arizona._Tu t'es battue pour rester, tu as essayé de faire changer le Chef d'avis, on s'y est tous mis..Ted', Addie, moi, Mark..Même les internes ! _

Callie eut un sourire à ce sujet,et s'essuya les yeux. Elle avait pourtant dis qu'elle ne pleurerait pas !

_- Tu vas aller en France_, fit-Arizona._ Tu vas leur montrer ce que c'est que la médecine, à Seattle ! Et tu vas revenir nous voir. Pense au SGMW..Tu ne veux pas en être virée.._

_- C'est vrai..un peu de courage, Callie, c'est vrai,_ fit-Callie pour elle même. _Je vais..y aller. Il faut quelques bonnes minutes pour rejoindre la salle d'embarquement. _

Arizona serra Callie contre elle, se refusant à la lâcher, sous le regard attendri d'Addison, un peu plus loin. Callie se détacha et embrassa Arizona..mais elle se détacha bien vite, de peur de n'avoir pas la capacité de partir si elle s'attardait trop auprès d'elle.

_- Prend soin de toi,_ fit-Callie.

La chirurgienne orthopédique s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle serra à son tour dans ses bras.

« Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol DL 715...» commença-l'annonce. Callie se détacha d'Addison.

_- Oui, oui, j'arrive_, grommela-t-elle en regardant d'un oeil mauvais les hauts parleurs.

Addison eut un sourire amusé. Callie saisit ses valises et s'éloigna, avec un dernier regard pour Addison..mais Arizona était déjà partie. Callie soupira, et gagna la salle d'embarquement, au pas de course en attendant que l'embarquement fermait bientôt. Elle arriva en dernière, la salle était vide.

_- Désolée_, fit-Callie essoufflée en tendant son billet, son passeport et sa carte d'embarquement.

Addison regarda son amie partir, puis se tourna, mais vit qu'Arizona était partie. Étonnée elle sorti dehors, et la chercha. Elle était assise par terre, un peu en retrait de l'entrée. La rouquine s'assit à côté d'elle, lorsqu'elle remarqua deux choses: le visage trempé de larmes d'Arizona, et la cigarette dans sa main.

_- Tu fumes ?!_ s'exclama-Addison, en la regardant, choquée.

_- Addie, s'il te plaît_, soupira-Arizona._ Pas de leçons de moral.. Et c'est uniquement lorsque je suis stressée, ou très inquiète ou triste, désespérée. _

Addison soupira et décida de surmonter sa répulsion de la cigarette. Elle entoura les épaules d'Arizona d'un bras.

_- Je peux pas croire qu'elle soit partie_, fit-Arizona, tirant sur sa cigarette, avant d'être rattrapée par les larmes.

A ce moment, elles virent Mark arriver. Il regarda sa montre et eut une moue de colère.

_- Elle est déjà partie, j'imagine ?_ soupira-t-il.

Addison acquiesça. Mark jeta un coup d'oeil à Arizona, qui semblait mal..Le chirurgien plastique s'assit de l'autre côté de la blonde.

_- Allez Robbins, t'en fais pas,_ fit-il..

Les trois restèrent assis là, devant l'aéroport, pendant un long moment.

* * *

Arizona était dans la galerie, en train de regarder l'opération qu'Addison effectuait, une césarienne pour sortir des triplés, et qui présentait pas mal de complications. Elle n'avait rien eu envie de faire aujourd'hui et avait délégué ses opérations au Dr. Stark, pour aller traîner de galeries en galeries. Callie n'était partie qu'hier soir, mais déjà, Arizona sentait un manque puissant qui l'envahissait. Lorsque Callie l'avait appelée ce matin, très tôt, alors qu'elle embauchait, Arizona n'avait pas été bavarde, et ce coup de fil lui avait fait plus de mal qu'autre chose, tout en lui faisant du bien, sentiments contradictoires qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer. Trop émotive, elle avait laissé tombé l'idée de pratiquer son métier sur des enfants, aujourd'hui.

A ce moment, Karev et Avery arrivèrent, semblant se disputer pas méchamment pour une chirurgie plastique. Ils s'assirent à côté de Grey et de Yang, qui étaient déjà là.Un peu de temps après, ce fut le Dr. Bailey qui arriva.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tout ici ?!_ s'exclama-t-elle._ Grey, Karev, Avery, Yang ? Vous n'avez donc rien à faire ? _

_- Non, Dr. Bailey_, répondit-Jackson._ Le Dr. Sloan est en post-op il a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi._

_- Yang ? Grey ?_

_- Je suis en ortho, normalement, aujourd'hui, Dr. Bailey,_ répondit-Meredith._ Et comme le Dr. Torres n'a pas encore été remplacée.._

Arizona se crispa. Bailey jeta un coup d'oeil menaçant à Yang et Karev, qui soupirèrent et quittèrent la galerie pour aller bosser un peu.

_- Justement, le Dr. Webber est avec le Dr. Winston, dans le hall, va l'accueillir. _

Meredith soupira et quitta la galerie. Jackson, inquiet de rester le seul interne dans la galerie, en compagnie du tyran, se leva et la suivie, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le nouveau chirurgien français. Miranda Bailey s'assit à côté d'Arizona, et regarda un moment l'opération d'Addison.

_- Tu vas rester ici toute la journée ?_ fit-Bailey.

_- Non, jusqu'à ce qu'Addie termine son opération.._répondit-Arizona en haussant les épaules.

_- Très productif._.fit-Bailey.

_- N'est-ce pas ?_ railla-Arizona._ Je ne suis bonne à rien aujourd'hui, Dr. Bailey._

Il y eut un moment de silence. Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent. Addison sortit les trois bébés, mais dû ensuite jongler entre l'hémorragie de la mère, importante et les arrêts des prématurés. A ce moment, un groupe entra dans la galerie. Mené par Richard Webber, un homme qui devait être le nouveau en ortho, entra dans la galerie, accompagné de Grey et Avery, qui n'avaient visiblement rien de mieux à faire.

_- Voici l'un des bloc, le bloc trois, et la galerie_, expliquait-Richard_. Le Dr. Montgomery, là en bas, notre obstétricienne. _

Richard vit alors Bailey et Arizona, et il eut un sourire.

_- Dr. Winston,_ fit-Richard._ Je vous présente notre chirurgienne pédiatrique, le Dr. Robbins et le Dr. Bailey, de chirurgie générale. _

_- Enchanté_, fit-le français dans un excellent anglais._ Je suis le Dr. Winston. _

Bailey lui retourna un "enchantée aussi", peu enthousiaste, mais Arizona ne put que le dévisager amèrement.

_- Allons continuer la visite_, proposa-Richard._ Grey, Avery, vous n'avez rien à faire ? _

Considérant cette question comme une demande de congé, les deux internes se rassirent, derrière Bailey et Arizona ,tandis que le Chef accompagné de Winston sortaient. Arizona pivota alors brusquement vers les internes, sous leur regards étonnés.

_- Il est vraiment français ?_ s'étonna-la blonde.

_- Non_, fit-Meredith. _On lui a demandé, parce qu'on était intrigué par son accent anglais excellent, et son nom de famille aussi. _

_- Et ?_ fit-Bailey, aussi curieuse qu'Arizona.

_- Il est né à Los Angeles_, expliqua-Jackson. _Mais à l'âge de 9 ans, il à déménagé avec ses parents à Paris. _

_- Je le savais_, grommela-Arizona._ Ils nous ont bien eu ! _

La jeune femme quitta la galerie au pas de course, sous le regard interloqué de Meredith, Jackson et Bailey. Cette-dernière se leva rapidement et suivit Arizona. Elle l'intercepta par le bras, alors qu'elle attendait les ascenseurs.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ fit-Bailey.

_- Ce n'est pas terrible, comme projet de coopération Seattle/France_, grommela-Arizona. _On devrait plutôt dire Seattle/Los Angeles. Si j'expose ça au Chef, il va peut-être faire revenir Callie..parce que le projet n'est pas respecté, c'est pas un français et un.._

Arizona ne termina pas sa phrase et s'engouffra dans un ascenseur vide. Bailey la suivit, tandis que les portes se refermèrent.

_- On va pouvoir lui dire et.._.espéra-Arizona.

_- Non, non et non !_ trancha-Bailey.

_- Pourquoi ?_ s'offusqua-Arizona.

_- Tu ne te mêle pas de ça_, fit-Bailey.

_- Mais._.commença-Arizona.

_- Callie est partie, tu ne peux rien y faire, et surtout pas un procès à Winston parce qu'il n'est pas assez français pour toi ! _

Le peu d'espoir qu'Arizona avait retomba complètement et la tristesse la submergea à nouveau. Elle se laissa aller contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, et quelques larmes coulèrent.

_- Je suis désolée,_ fit-Arizona, secouée de sanglots silencieux.

* * *

Callie sortit de l'aéroport, un peu paumé regarda sa montre, regarda le soleil.

_- Vive le décalage horaire_, grommela-Callie.

La brune prit un taxi, et en une trentaine de minutes, elle fut arrivée devant l'hôpital Ambroise Paré. Blanc, petit par rapport au SGMW..différent. Callie décida d'y aller après, d'abord, elle voulut localiser son appartement. D'après le papier, il n'était à même pas deux minutes de l'hôpital. Callie marcha un tout petit peu, et tomba sur un bloc, d'appartements, haut de 4 étages avec quelques balcons.  
Callie entra. Elle était au 3ème, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseurs !

_- Génial,_ grogna-Callie.

Elle monta par l'escalier, difficilement, traînant ses valises derrières elle. Finalement, elle introduisit ses clés dans la serrure de l'appartement numéro 19. Callie ferma la porte derrière elle et arriva dans un petit appartement, beaucoup plus petit que le sien, bien que coquet, et bien rangé. Elle déposa ses valises au milieu du salon, et avant d'aller à l'hôpital, elle prit une douche, mangea et dormit. Le décalage horaire, ça ne lui réussissait pas.  
Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, le soir tombait. Callie se prépara vite fais, puis appela Arizona. Cette dernière ne semblait pas très heureuse mais Callie lui promit de la rappeler. Enfin, Callie se rendit à l'hôpital. Tout était changé, tout était différent..C'était très étrange comme sensation.

_- Calliope Torres, c'est ça ? _

Callie se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler, en français. Malgré ses piètres notions dans cette langue, elle comprit.

_- C'est moi_, acquiesça-Callie, en anglais.

L'homme sembla comprendre qu'elle ne parlait pas le français et poursuivit dans un mauvais anglais:

_- Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Je vais vous donner votre équipement, puis on fera une petite visite. _

Callie acquiesça On lui donna son équipement, de couleur grise, ce qui la changea radicalement, une blouse blanche, et un badge à son nom. On lui fit faire un tour de l'hôpital, et Callie regretta le Seattle Grace Mercy West. Cet hôpital était petit, peu confortable, ne comptait pas beaucoup de médecins..  
Et dire qu'elle était là pour un an...

* * *

**Vos avis ? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci encore une fois, à Tifus, Calzona-forever, Marmionne, Rivera Jr, Elsphet, Kittycute, Castle's anatomy, Sarazona et Eloo de laisser vos avis :)**

* * *

Six croix. Six croix inscrites au marqueur, sur une feuille de papier blanche. Six croix qui représentaient six jours. Les six jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis que Callie était partie. Arizona avait fait un compte à rebours. Elle pensait que ça l'aiderait, mais à vrai dire, à chaque fois qu'elle fixait la feuille, elle se demandait si elle pourrait supporter un an de croix. Probablement pas.  
C'était pourtant tout ce qui lui restait, hormis les coups de fils. Ces derniers n'étaient pas satisfaisants, trop peu nombreux et trop courts. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. Arizona soupira, et rangea la feuille, avant de se rendre à l'hôpital. Malgré le départ de Callie en France, la vie continuait de tourner, et si la chirurgienne pédiatrique ne voulait pas perdre son job, il fallait un minimum s'en soucier. La journée s'écoula rapidement, mais Arizona était de garde. Elle se rendit donc aux urgences, et s'occupa de quelques sutures. C'était plutôt calme; l'interne qui couvrait la mine était Kepner, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas d'embouteillages pour aller au bloc, pas de confusions, pas de planning surchargés.

_- Et voilà, j'ai terminé._

Arizona adressa un sourire au garçon devant elle, auquel elle venait de recoudre le bras. La chirurgienne pédiatrique leur indiqua Kepner, à lui et sa mère pour être déchargés et pouvoir sortir, et enleva ses gants en soupirant, pour en remettre de nouveaux.

_- Dr. Robbins !_ fit-April Kepner, qui raccrochait juste le téléphone._ On a un cas qui arrive, un petit garçon de 7 ans, avec une fracture ouverte. Je vais biper le Dr. Winston mais en attendant.._

_- C'est Winston qui est de garde ?_ demanda-Arizona.

April acquiesça avant d'aller biper ledit chirurgien.

_- Attends, tu ne peux pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, d'ortho ?_ demanda-Arizona.

_- Il est deux heures du matin, Dr. Robbins_, fit-April. _Et le Dr. Winston est le seul de garde. _

_- Génial.._

Arizona sortit attendre l'ambulance avec un grommellement Elle avait tout fait pour éviter le "remplaçant" de Callie, mais il semblait qu'elle serait forcée de travailler avec lui cette nuit..Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le chirurgien sortit, occupé à attacher sa blouse jaune.

_- Salut_, fit-il avec un sourire poli._ Dr. Robbins, c'est ça ?_

Arizona acquiesça en se raidissant, et ne souffla un mot de plus. Winston lui jeta un regard étonné, et poursuivit à vouloir faire la conversation.

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'amène ? Une fracture ouverte, hein_ ? fit-il.

_- Pourquoi posez-vous les questions,_ coupa-Arizona,_ alors que vous avez déjà les réponses ?_

_- C'est..une confirmation,_ se défendit-Winston.

_- Arrêtez de confirmer. _

_- Je sens que je vais aimer bosser avec vous,_ railla-Winston.

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle n'aimait pas ce gars, par le simple fait qu'il avait le poste de Callie, et qu'il avait contribué à son départ, même si, logiquement, il n'avait rien fait du tout. Arizona ne pouvait pas le voir. Question de principe.  
A ce moment, l'ambulance se gara, les portes furent ouvertes, le brancard sorti. Arizona oublia toute sa froideur à l'encontre de Winston lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage du petit garçon, trempé de larmes de frayeurs.

_- Il est seul ?_ s'exclama-Arizona, ne voyant aucun adulte dans l'habitacle de l'ambulance.

L'ambulancier lui adressa un regard éloquent, et l'entraîna plus loin pendant que Winston emmenait le brancard à l'intérieur.

_- C'est un petit Français_, expliqua-l'ambulancier._ Venu ici en voyage scolaire, et abandonné dans une ruelle._

_- On tirera ça au clair une fois la blessure soignée_, fit-Arizona avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

Winston parlait en Français au petit garçon; d'après ce qu'Arizona comprit, il le rassurait, tout en auscultant sa blessure.

_- La blessure est infectée_, soupira-Winston, en baissant la voix, à l'adresse de sa collègue.

_- Et ?_ fit-Arizona.

_- Le plus sûr serait une amputation,_ fit-Winston songeur. _Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux prendre un peu de risque mais sauver la jambe._

_- Je suis d'accord_, acquiesça-Arizona._ Préparez un bloc. _

_- Laisse-moi lui parler pendant que le bloc se prépare,_ fit-Winston.

_- Fais comme ça t'amuse,_ grogna-Arizona en commençant à remplir le dossier._ Il a dit son nom ?_

_- Elliot Bars._

_- Merci._

Arizona lui jeta un regard glacial avant de se détourner pour remplir le reste des informations, concernant la blessure.

* * *

Callie commençait à se familiariser avec l'hôpital Ambroise-Paré, dans lequel elle s'était sentie si étrangère, à son arrivée. Désormais, elle savait quels étaient les chemins les plus rapides qui conduisaient aux urgences, et les lieux ou le matériel était rangé.  
Elle avait déjà effectué plusieurs opérations, qui s'étaient déroulées avec succès, et bien que le manque de personnel réduise son nombre d'opérations par jour, elle apréciait ce relâchement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le besoin de couper la reprenne, et qu'elle soit en manque d'opérations !  
A sa pause de midi, Callie voulut appeler Arizona, mais après calcul, elle se rendit compte qu'il était 4h du matin à Seattle et ne voulait pas la réveiller au cas où elle ne serait p as de garde. Callie se demandait comment était Winston, et comment avaient évoluées les choses en son absence. Elle se promit d'appeller Addie, plus tard dans l'après-midi, et retourna donc bosser. Elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse d'être ici, et ses amis lui manquaient, surtout Arizona. Mais elle commençait à s'y faire, et avait même décoré à son goût son appartement..Elle s'accomodait à la vie temporaire qu'on lui avait imposé, mais elle avait peur...peur de prendre goût à cette vie et peur d'oublier comment c'était, à Seattle. Peur de se perdre en route..

* * *

_- Arrête avec ça !_ s'exclama-Addison._ Combien de fois on va te le dire ? La cigarette c'est mauvais..._

La rousse et Teddy venaient d'achever une opération en commun, sur une femme enceinte, et sortirent un peu de l'hôpital, pour faire une pause lorsqu'elles virent Arizona, qui fumait. Teddy, avec un regard réprobateur, saisit la cigarette qu'elle éteignit.

_- Ça comble mon vide émotionnel_, prétexta-Arizona, avec une moue contrariée.

_- Tu sais ce qu'en penserais Callie si elle était là,_ répliqua-Addison.

_- Elle n'est pas là, c'est justement le problème,_ répondit-Arizona, avant de s'asseoir dos à une colonne.

Ses deux amies s'assirent à côté d'elle, en silence.

_- Si seulement j'avais quelques jours de congé_, soupira-Arizona.

_- Qu'en ferais-tu ?_ demanda-Teddy.

_- Je sauterais dans le premier avion pour Paris, tiens !_ fit-Arizona comme si c'était évident.

Teddy jeta un regard complice à Addison, puis se leva.

_- Je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure !_

Arizona lui jeta un regard suspicieux, puis replongea dans la torpeur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Callie.

_- Ça ne serait pas un très gros problème_, fit-Arizona à Addie,_ si c'était une des filles avec qui je suis sortie auparavant..Parce que je n'étais pas aussi attachée, c'était pour la plupart récent, lorsqu'on s'est séparées. Mais avec Callie, c'est..différent. _

Arizona tourna son regard triste vers Addison.

_- Tu vois ?_ fit-Arizona.

_- Je vois,_ acquiesça-Addison.

_- Je sais que c'est elle.._fit-Arizona. _La seule, qui pourra à jamais me rendre heureuse. Et je sais que même pas un an, c'est tôt pour dire ça mais..je la vois déjà comme la femme de ma vie. _

_- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour penser ça_, soupira-Addison._ Tu peux le penser la première fois que tu vois quelqu'un. _

_- C'est vrai.._

Quelques minutes de silence s'installèrent. A ce moment, le biper d'Addison sonna. Elle le regarda et réprima un sourire.

_- C'est Teddy qui me bipe_, fit-Addison. _Il faut que j'y aille. _

Arizona acquiesça mais resta là jusqu'à ce que, dix minutes plus tard, son biper sonne également. Winston. Arizona soupira, mais alla quand même rejoindre le chirurgien orthopédique. L'opération sur Elliot s'était bien passée, Winston avait tenté de sauver la jambe.  
Arizona rejoignit Winston devant la chambre du garçon. Devant son air d'enterrement, Arizona se vit obligée de jeter un coup d'oeil par la vitre, pour voir s'il était encore en vie. Mais il semblait assoupi.

_- Quoi ?_ fit-Arizona._ Pourquoi cette tête ? Pourquoi tu m'as bipée ?_

_- On a un petit problème, avec le gosse_, fit-Winston.

_- Quel genre de problème ? _

_- La façon dont il a été blessé_, répondit-Winston.

_- Réponds, et tourne pas autour du pot !_ s'énerva-Arizona. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _

_- Bien_, fit-Winston._ Il avait avec lui un sac à dos, dans lequel on a trouvé une petite carte. Celle-ci._

Il lui tendit ladite carte. Une carte type pour les enfants qui partent en voyage scolaire, surtout à l'étranger, où sont indiquées les renseignements sur l'enfant, le numéro des enseignants et des parents.

_- Il n'est pas un peu petit pour un voyage de ce genre ?_ fit-Arizona en lui rendant la carte.

_- Là n'est pas le problème_, répondit-Winston._ Il a été retrouvé dans une ruelle, à quelques mètres du musée que la classe devait visiter. Parce qu'on a aussi trouvé le programme des activités du voyage dans son sac. _

_- Et alors ?_ fit-Arizona.

_- Manque de vigilance de la part des enseignants_, répondit-Winston. _Ou agression volontaire ? _

_- Tu.._fit-Arizona._ Tu suspectes les enseignants ? _

_- Ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés,_ répondit-Winston.

Arizona jeta un coup d'oeil au petit, par la vitre, et plissa le front. Et si Winston avait raison ?

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ demanda-Arizona. _On appelles les flics ? _

_- Je pense que oui,_ acquiesça-Winston. _Soit ce gosse a été victime d'agression de la part même de ses enseignants, soit ils l'ont perdu de vue, ne l'ont pas surveillé et il s'est fait agressé par une autre personne. Dans les deux cas, c'est un procès. _

_- Appelles, dans ce cas_, fit-Arizona._ Je vais aller lui parler._

_- Tu n'es pas psy, laisse-faire les professionnels_, refusa-Winston.

_- Je peux aller lui parler sans être psy_, s'offusqua-Arizona._ Laisse-moi passer. Bouge ! _

_- Il a été victime d'un traumatisme, tu ne peux pas y aller et juste "lui parler" et voir..!_

Arizona planta un regard meurtrier sur Winston, avant de tourner les talons, furieuse. Elle faillit percuter Teddy et Addison qui arrivaient dans l'autre sens, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à sourire, vous ?_ fit-sèchement la chirurgienne pédiatrique.

_- Une bonne nouvelle_, sourit-Teddy.

_- Tiens._

Addison lui tendit une enveloppe. Arizona leur jeta un regard étrange, puis ouvrit l'enveloppe pour découvrir un billet d'avion..pour Paris !

_- Mais..._fit-Arizona qui ne comprenait pas. _Il est dans deux heures. J'ai pleins de patients ! _

_- On prend le relais_, répondit-Teddy.

_- On a été voir le chef,_ sourit-Addison._ Toutes tes opérations seront assignées à Stark ou à nous, si on peux les faire. On t'as libéré trois jours. Le temps du vol aller et retour, cela ne te fera qu'une journée, approximativement, avec Callie mais..c'est déjà ça. _

_- Je ne peux pas_, protesta-Arizona._ J'ai ce petit garçon, ce petit Français justement, qui a été victime d'une agression. _

_- Winston peut gérer ça_, fit-Teddy.

_- Mais c'est mon patient aussi.._fit-Arizona. _Désolée, je ne peux pas y aller..même si ça me déchire le coeur. Il faut..il faut que je supervise ce cas.._

Et elle s'éloigna sous le regard stupéfait de Teddy et Addison.

_- Elle va bien ?_ s'étonna-Addison, ébahie.

_- Non, je ne crois pas, ou elle n'aurait pas refusé,_ répondit-Teddy tout aussi surprise.

_- Des fois je ne la comprend vraiment pas!_ s'exclama-Addison.

_- Elle m'a même rendu le billet !_ fit-Teddy qui n'en revenait pas.

* * *

_- Dr. Winston_, fit-Arizona.

_- Tiens, Dr. Robbins_, fit-Winston, qui remplissait le dossier._ Je viens d'appeler la police. Parce que c'est pour ça que vous revenez, non ? Pour vérifier si j'ai accompli ma mission ?! _

_- Je ne vous aime pas_,commença-Arizona.

_- J'avais deviné_, fit-Winston avec un rire.

_- Je ne vous aime pas_, poursuivit-Arizona._ Parce que vous avez remplacé ma copine. Et même si je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous haïr. _

_- Dois-je être flatté,ou quelque chose comme ça ?_ ricana-Winston.

_- J'ai besoin que vous vous occupiez du cas d'Elliot_, fit-Arizona._ C'est important. _

_- Important comment..?_ fit-Winston. _Vous avez une soirée entre amis ? Une réunion ? Et je dois endosser vos responsabilitée envers ce gamin ? _

_- Je pars en France. _

_- Vous allez voir votre copine, hein ?_ fit-Winston, en s'adoucissant.

Arizona hocha sèchement la tête.

_- Vous pouvez vous charger d'Elliot ? _

_- Je m'en ferais une joie_, fit-Winston en fermant le dossier.

Arizona eut un bref sourire et un bref remerciement.

_- Je vais aller voir Elliot, avant de partir._.fit-elle. _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas "parler"! Je vais simplement ausculter sa blessure...et m'assurer que votre boulot tient. _

Winston eut un rictus, mais la laissa. Arizona ausculta le petit, et malgré les réticences de Winston, eut une longue conversation avec lui. Il ne lui apprit rien, il refusa de parler. Arizona sortit de la chambre, vaincue.

_- Dr. Robbins, vous n'êtes pas partie !_ fit-Winston soulagé en arrivant.

Il était flanqué de deux flics.

_- Pour la déposition, comme vous l'avez accueilli aux urgences avec moi. _

_- Combien de mon temps avez vous besoin ?_ fit-Arizona en regardant sa montre._ Parce que j'ai un avion à prendre ! _

_- Une trentaine de minutes_, Dr., fit-l'agent.

_- Très bien, allons-y_, soupira-Arizona.

Arizona répondit patiemment aux questions, rempli un long rapport. Plus elle s'empressa de filer le plus vite possible, vers la salle de pause des résidents, priant pour y trouver Addie et Teddy.

_- Oh, vous êtes là !_ fit-elle soulagée en les voyant qui buvaient un café.

_- Bonne observation_, railla-Teddy.

_- Le billet,_ fit-elle. _Où est-il ?_

_- Le billet ?_

_- Pour Paris ! Le billet d'avion !_ s'impatienta-Arizona.

_- Oh, là._

Teddy lui tendit, et Arizona le saisit.

_- Dans 20 minutes !_ s'affola-Arizona._ Le vol part dans 20 minutes !_

Arizona commença à sortir de la pièce, lorsque brutalement elle revient. Elle serra rapidement Teddy, puis Addison dans ses bras et quitta la pièce au pas de course avec un large sourire, en leur lâchant un:

_- Je vous adore !_

Teddy jeta un coup d'oeil amusé à Addison.

_- Je me sens puissante, d'avoir créé cette joie_, ricana-Addison.

_- C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée !_ protesta-Teddy en riant.

* * *

Callie adressa un sourire à sa dernière patiente de la journée. Il était 19h, mais déjà elle pouvait rentrer chez elle.

_- Vous avez fini, Dr. Torres_ ? demanda-un médecin en la croisant.

_- Oui,_ acquiesça-Callie, contente qu'il ne lui parle pas en français._ Je suis désolée, vous êtes ?..Je n'ai pas mémorisé tous les noms et visages encore.._

_- Dr. Railler_, se présenta-le médecin avec un sourire._ Clément Railler. Chirurgien plastique. _

Callie eut un sourire en pensant à Mark.

_- Et ORL_ ? demanda-Callie.

_- Comment avez-vous...?_ fit-le Dr. Railler, étonné.

_- Une intuition,_ sourit-Callie.

Elle ferma le dossier de sa dernière patiente.

_- Alors, ça fait une semaine que vous êtes ici, hein ?_ fit-le Dr. Railler.

_- C'est exact.._ acquiesça-Callie.

_- C'est dommage qu'on ai pas eu l'opportunité de bosser ensemble.._

_- L'occasion se présentera_, sourit-Callie.

_- Vous voudriez venir boire un verre, avec moi._.fit-subitement le médecin. _Après ? _

Callie lui jeta un regard étonné, mi-flattée, mi-surprise.

_- Je suis désolée mais..non. Désolée. _

_- Je vois..je ne suis pas votre type de mec, hein ?_ grommela-le Dr. Railler.

_- A vrai dire, si_, sourit-Callie. _Mais je suis en couple alors.._

Callie espérait ne pas l'avoir trop vexé. Le jeune chirurgien lui adressa un sourire, puis ferma le classeur qui contenait le dossier d'un de ses patients. Il rangea son stylo, calme.

_- Si votre copain vous ennuie, un jour, pensez à moi_, ricana-t-il.

_- A vrai dire je n'ai pas de copain,_ fit-Callie, désirant être très claire dès le début afin que ce mec ne s'accroche pas.

_- Mais vous avez dit.._fit-Railler._ C'était une façon de m'éconduire, hein ? _

_- Non, non !_ fit-Callie._ Je suis en couple. Avec une femme. J'ai une copine, si vous préférez. _

_- Vous..ah !_ s'exclama-Railler._ Ah d'accord...Excusez ma méprise. _

Embarrassé, le plasticien lui adressa un dernier sourire gêné avec de s'en aller. Callie ricana toute seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les urgences étaient relativement calmes, rien à voir avec les urgences bondées du Seattle Grace Mercy West.

Nostalgique, Callie décida de sortir par l'entrée des urgences, lorsqu'une ambulance se gara. Un chirurgien saisit le brancard, et adressa un coup d'oeil à Callie.

_- Dr. Torres, vous êtes de garde ?_ fit-il._ J'ai une demoiselle, Morgane Cardeb, qui a été touchée à l'épaule..Alors, vous n'avez pas répondu êtes vous de garde ? _

_- Non, Dr. Boisseau,_ répondit-Callie.

_- Venez m'aider tout de même, on manque de personnel.._ grommela-t-il.

_- Mais je ne suis pas de garde_, répéta-Callie.

_- Et bien maintenant vous l'êtes_, fit-Boisseau en haussant les épaules.

_- Mais..!_

Callie soupira, et suivi le brancard dans les urgences. Elle saisit à la va vite une paire de gant, et se pencha sur la victime, une femme de la trentaine, avec l'épaule touchée, d'après ce que Callie put voir. Elle ressemblait bien trop à Arizona au goût de Callie.

_- Luxation de l'épaule_, diagnostiqua-Callie. _Mais elle à besoin d'une opération pour le pied.._

_- Vous pouvez vous en charger ?_ demanda-Boisseau.

_- Je lui remets l'épaule_, acquiesça-Callie.

En quelques mouvements, et un moment de douleur pour la patiente, Callie lui remit l'épaule. Elle ôta ensuite ses gants et reprit son sac.

_- Mais, l'opération !_ protesta-Boisseau. _Allez vous habiller.._

_- Je..non. Je suis désolée. Je peux pas. _

Callie trébucha, recula. Cette Morgane ressemblait bien trop à Arizona. Même cheveux blonds, même forme de visage, même taille..

_- J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire._.fit-Callie._ Je.._

Et elle quitta les urgences.

Callie courut, héla un taxi, le numéro 8, son chiffre porte-bonheur, et le somma de l'emmener là où elle souhaitait. Elle le paya largement, d'avance, et le pressa de se dépêcher. Dès que la taxi s'arrêta, Callie descendit, le remercia. Elle fonça dans le grand bâtiment, s'arrêta près du comptoir.

_- Bonjour,_ fit-Callie._ Ou plutôt bonsoir...Le prochain vol pour Seattle s'il vous plaît ? _

La femme derrière le comptoir tapota sur son clavier, trop lentement au goût de Callie.

_-Dans dix minutes, madame,_ répondit-la femme.

_-Est-il plein ? _

_-Il reste trois places_, fit-la femme. _Mais vous n'aurez jamais le temps.._

_-Un billet s'il vous plaît_, coupa-Callie.

Elle tendit sa carte de crédit, impatiente.

_- Vous voulez que je rate mon avion oui ou merde ?_ s'emporta-Callie._ Un billet pour Seattle, s'il vous plaît. _

_- Inutile de s'énerver.._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Callie faisait la queue à la douane, regardant sa montre toutes les cinq minutes.

_- Je vais le louper, je vais le louper, je vais le louper..._maugréai-t-elle.

Elle se remit à courir, une fois la douane passée. Elle obliqua dans un couloir, un autre. Une salle d'embarquement, une autre puis..la sienne ! Callie fonça dedans tandis qu'un dernier appel était donné.

_- Attendez !_ fit-Callie, pliée en deux, le souffle coupé._ Tenez mon billet. Mon passeport.._

...

Arizona sortit de l'aéroport. Il faisait nuit. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais aux décalages horaires ! Elle aperçut un taxi stationné devant l'entrée, et le héla. Elle eut un sourire en voyant que c'était le numéro 8...Le numéro de Callie !

_- L'hôpital Ambroise-Paré, s'il vous plaît_, fit-Arizona.

_- Bien._

Le chauffeur la conduisit rapidement où elle souhaitait. Arizona saisit son portable, et retrouva une photo envoyée par Callie du bâtiment où elle habitait. C'était tout proche de l'hôpital et Arizona n'eut aucun mal à trouver. Elle entra, et se repéra à la liste de locataires, jusqu'à l'appartement de Callie. Elle frappa à la porte, sur laquelle on avait collé l'étiquette "Callie Torres", le coeur battant plus rapidement que d'ordinaire..

...

Elle ne répondait pas, elle n'ouvrait pas..Callie soupira et frappa une seconde fois à la porte d'Arizona. Rien. Elle frappa de nouveau. Désespérée, Callie saisit son portable et l'appela. Elle tomba sur le répondeur. Callie se laissa tomber assise, le dos appuyé contre la porte de l'appartement d'Arizona. Elle était à Seattle, mais elle ne pouvait pas la voir..!

...

Arizona voulut prendre son portable, pour appeler Callie. Elle fouilla dans son sac, dans ses poches, dans sa veste..Rien.

_- Merde,_ fit-elle.

Elle revint sur ses pas, en sens inverse, et regarda par terre si le téléphone n'était pas tombé.

...

A l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, un vigile passa devant un des tapis de la douane, et vit un portable, coincé dans le tapis. Quelqu'un essayait d'appeller.."Callie". Le vigile jugea plus respectueux de ne pas répondre. Il le délogea du tapis et l'apporta aux objets trouvés.

...

Arizona se précipita à l'hôpital Ambroise Paré. Elle alla à l'accueil.

_- Vous pourriez biper le Dr. Torres ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_- Elle n'est pas de garde_, refusa-l'homme de l'accueil.

_- Elle est à l'hôpital ?_ demanda-Arizona.

_- Je crois qu'elle est rentrée._

Arizona soupira et sortit de l'hôpital. Elle chercha Callie dans quelques bars proches de l'hôpital, mais elle n'était pas là. Elle retourna frapper chez elle, rien. Arizona regagna l'aéroport, et fit avancer son vol..Ce voyage en France avec été un fiasco. Elle n'avait pas trouvé Callie, et elle avait perdu son portable.

A ce moment, un vigile se précipita vers elle.

_- Excusez-moi, madame !_ fit-il, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à embarquer. _Vous venez de prendre l'avion, déjà ? _

_- Heu...Oui, il y a quelques heures_, acquiesça-Arizona.

_- Mon collègue vous a reconnu, heureusement pour vous.._

Il lui sourit en lui tendant son portable. Arizona le saisit, avec un sourire reconnaissant.

_- Oh merci ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment ! _

Arizona s'assit sur un des sièges de la salle d'embarquement, et voulut appeler Callie..son portable était complètement déchargée. Arizona lutta contre les larmes...cette soirée finissait de pire en pire..  
Durant le temps qu'elle attendit dans la salle d'embarquement, puis durant le vol interminable, Arizona lutta contre les larmes et contre l'envie de fumer, omniprésente. Elle était épuisée après 20 heures de vol, aller et retour, elle avait faim, et lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bâtiment ou était son appartement, elle en fut presque soulagée, malgré la déception de n'avoir vu Callie.  
Elle monta les marches, les jambes lourdes, et saisit ses clés..A ce moment, elle vit une silhouette assise contre la porte de son appartement. Intriguée, Arizona s'approcha, et vit, stupéfait...Callie, endormie..!

_- Callie ?!_ s'exclama-Arizona.

_- Arizona ?_

Callie s'était éveillée en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle désorientée.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ s'étonna-Arizona.

_- Je viens te voir_, fit-Callie, haussant les épaules._ Et toi, où étais-tu ? _

_- A Paris !_

* * *

Lorsque Callie s'éveilla, ce fut à côté de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle tourna le regard vers Arizona, savourant chaque minute à ses côtés...Elle était épuisée, après cette folle nuit, après ce long trajet en avion, aussi Callie la laissa dormir. Elle saisit plutôt son sac, et en extirpa son portable. Elle avait quatre appels en absence. Elle sortit son biper..On l'avait bippée une bonne dizaine de fois.  
Au lieu d'être inquiète de ça, Callie eut un rire nerveux. Avec un peu de chance, ils interrompraient l'échange coopératif..!

* * *

_- J'aimerais rester,_ souffla-Callie._ J'aimerais tellement rester.._

_- Je sais._.soupira-Arizona.

_- Il faut que j'y aille...J'ai eu mon supérieur au téléphone..il est furieux mais m'a promis que si je rentrais immédiatement il fermerait les yeux. J'ai des patients. TU as des patients. _

_- Je sais..._

Arizona s'accrocha au cou de Callie.

_- Je ne peux pas passer un an comme ça_, chuchota-Arizona.

_- Ce n'est que provisoire_, répondit-Callie en la serrant contre elle. _Dès que c'est Noël, dès que j'ai des congés, je viens, j'en parle au Chef. On va réessayer de trouver une solution. _

_- Deux mois à tenir_, soupira-la chirurgienne pédiatrique.

_- Je t'aime.._souffla-Callie avant de partir.

_- Je t'aime aussi..._

Une larme. Puis une autre. Arizona sortit, tâchant de les contrôler..Callie lui manquait de nouveau, déjà..

* * *

**Des avis ? ^^'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci vraiment, à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews :Kittycute, Castle's Anatomy, Eloo, Rivera Jr, et Marmionne, merci !**

* * *

Arizona arriva dans la salle des résidents, d'une humeur joyeuse. Elle déposa le dossier qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et après un grand "Bonjour", elle se dirigea vers la machine à café. Il était tôt, les visites ne commençaient que dans une dizaine de minutes, aussi la salle était remplie. Teddy et Addison jetèrent un coup d'oeil inquiet à Arizona. La veille, Callie était repartie, et Arizona avait passé la nuit en pleurs dans les bras de Teddy.  
_- Bonjour_, répondirent-les deux, étonnées par ce revirement d'humeur, et prudentes.  
La chirurgienne pédiatrique adressa un grand sourire à Bailey non loin, qui l'observait également bizarrement, puis s'appuya sur la table, avec son café, en face de Teddy et Addison. Qui la dévisageaient.  
_- Quoi ?_ fit-Arizona.  
_- Rien.._  
_- Oh, rien._  
Addison se replongea dans le dossier de sa prochaine patiente et Teddy détourna le regard. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, sur Alex Karev.  
_- Karev,_ fit-aussitôt Bailey. _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Les internes n'ont pas un vestiaire ? _  
_- Alex Karev !_ fit-Arizona avec un nouveau grand sourire._ Bonjour !_  
Alex jeta un coup d'oeil étrange à Arizona, surpris par l'accueil, et l'humeur joyeuse de la chirurgienne pédiatrique, qui était pourtant morose, renfermée, la veille.  
_- Excusez-moi, Dr. Bailey,_ fit-Alex. _Ça ne sera pas long...Dr. Robbins, il faut que vous voyez ça.._  
Alex entra et sortit de l'enveloppe plusieurs radios, et clichés. Arizona déposa son café, et saisit les images, qu'elle leva pour les inspecter à la lumière.  
_- C'est pas très bon ça,_ fit-elle en étudiant les images du cerveau qui s'étalaient devant elle._ Les radios de Nick ?_  
Alex acquiesça.  
_- Allons y alors_, fit-Arizona en remettant les images dans l'enveloppe, et en se dirigeant vers la porte._ Karev, allez, un peu d'enthousiasme !_  
Arizona fit un signe de la main doublé d'un grand sourire à Teddy et Addison avant de sortir.  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ?!_ s'exclama-Alex, avec un regard du genre "elle est tarée ?".  
_- Je n'en ai aucune idée.._avoua-Teddy.  
Karev, front plissé, sortit de la salle, tandis qu'Addie se tournait vers Teddy.  
_- Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était mal.._fit-Addison. _Puis, avec le nouveau départ de Callie..et la nuit mouvementée qu'elles ont eu, Arizona étant à Paris et tout ça.._  
_- Je sais je.._fit-Teddy._ Je ne comprend pas. Elle a passé la nuit en larmes, sans que je puisse la consoler et ce matin..._  
_- ...un vrai rayon de soleil,_ acheva-Addison.  
_- C'est presque inquiétant,_ acquiesça-Teddy.  
_- C'est plus agréable en tout cas !_ sourit-Addison.  
_- Je te dis que c'est pas normal,_ persista-Teddy.  
_- On verra bien._.fit-Addison en se levant. _Allez, le boulot nous appelle._

* * *

Nick Galewer était un garçon de 13 ans, qui avait été réceptionné aux urgences la veille par Arizona et Alex. Les deux chirurgiens marchaient dans les couloirs pour aller le voir.  
_- C'est bien ce que je pense que c'est ?_ demanda-Alex.  
_- J'en ai bien peur_, fit-Arizona. _Que penses-tu ? _  
_- Que c'est une tumeur,_ dit-Alex._ Qui compresse le nerf optique et c'est ce qui à provoqué les troubles de visions qui l'ont fait atterrir ici. _  
_- Je pense que tu as, malheureusement, raison._.fit-Arizona.  
Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Nick. Sa mère était endormie sur le fauteuil et son père debout devant la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers eux, comme son fils, à leur entré.  
_- Alors ?_ fit-Mr. Galewer.  
_- Nous avons eu les résultats des tests de Nick,_ commença-Arizona._ Il se révèle qu'il a une tumeur qui compresse le nerf optique. _  
_- Une...tumeur ?_ fit-Mr. Galewer._ C'est impossible ! Il a un cancer ? _  
_- Je suis désolée,_ fit-Arizona. _Mais cela n'est pas une condamnation à mort. On peut parler options, si vous le souhaitez. Je peux essayer de la diminuer avec une opération, puis contrer le reste avec la chimio.._  
_- Une tumeur,_ fit-Mr. Galewer en s'asseyant, désespéré.  
Nick lui, était silencieux. Alex s'approcha de lui.  
_- Tu as compris, Nick ?_ s'enquit-il.  
_- Pas besoin d'être un génie ou un docteur pour piger_, répondit-Nick.  
_- Nick !_ s'exclama-son père.  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?_ demanda-le petit.  
_- Il faut qu'on en parle, avec ta mère,_ répondit-Mr. Galewer._ Vous nous laissez un peu de temps pour décider ? _  
_- Evidemment._.fit-Arizona.  
Alex et elle sortirent de la chambre.  
_- Je pense qu'ils vont choisir l'opération,_ fit-Alex.  
_- C'est la meilleure des solutions,_ acquiesça-Arizona._ Complète le dossier._  
Elle lui tendit le classeur, avec un mince sourire.  
_- Vous êtes de bonne humeur,_ remarqua-alors Alex, voyant que son humeur n'avait pas bougé.  
_- Une fois n'est pas coutume, hein ?_ ris-Arizona. _Bipe moi quand ils ont décidé._  
Alex la regarda partir, stupéfait..Quel revirement de situation..!

* * *

_- Dr. Torres.._

Callie venait tout juste d'embaucher. Agrippée à son café, elle émergeait de la nuit passée dans un avion. Lorsqu'on l'interpella, elle pivota et vit le Dr. Railler qui s'approchait.

_- Dr. Railler_, le salua-Callie.  
_- Je vous en prie..vous pouvez m'appeler Clément,_ sourit-Railler.  
Callie hocha sèchement la tête, tout en se rendant à l'accueil où elle demanda les trois dossiers de ses trois premiers patients.  
_- Je m'attendais à ce que vous répondiez "Appellez-moi par mon prénom" aussi_, fit-Clément, déçu.  
_- Et bien, fais,_ répondit-Callie en prenant les dossiers et en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.  
_- Je ne connais pas votre prénom.._  
_- Callie._  
Elle pressa le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur et jeta un coup d'oeil au chirurgien plastique.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, en fait ?_ demanda-t-elle.  
_- J'ai appris que vous aviez été mariée,_ commença-t-il.  
Callie se raidit, et lui jeta un coup d'oeil. En silence elle entra dans la cabine de l'ascenseur et appuya sur l'étage numéro 3.  
_- Génial,_ grogna-Callie._ Il n'y a que les rumeurs qui se propagent plus vite que les virus, dans cet hôpital.._  
_- Avec un homme !_ s'exclama-Clément qui l'avait suivie. _Un homme. _  
_- Et alors ?_ fit-Callie en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_- Vous m'avez avoué être lesbienne_, répondit-Clément._ Alors je pensais que..enfin.._  
_- Je suis bi, si tu tiens vraiment à me loger dans une catégorie_, grommela-Callie.  
_- Alors, c'est génial !_ fit-Clément.  
_- Quoi ? _  
_- Vous pourriez accepter un rendez-vous avec moi !_ sourit-Clément.  
_- J'ai déjà répondu_, soupira-Callie en sortant de l'ascenseur.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle et soupira en voyant que Clément la suivait.  
_- Pourquoi ?.._fit-Clément.  
_- Je suis en couple !_ asséna-Callie pour qu'il comprenne enfin.  
Callie entra dans la petite pièce exiguë toute blanche, comme aseptisée. C'était l'endroit où ils étaient supposés se changer. La pièce était très peu large mais très longue. Sur le mur s'alignaient des rangées et des rangées de casiers gris pâles, du style de casier que les lycéens ont. Au fond, il y avait une dizaine de cabines, dissimulées par des rideaux aux motifs hideux, pour se changer. En bref, Callie regrettait la confortable pièce pour se changer du Seattle Grace Mercy West. Clément s'assit sur un banc, tandis que Callie gagnait son casier. Il semblait songeur. La jeune femme saisit ses vêtements de chirurgien et disparut derrière une cabine pour se changer.  
_- Elle est à Paris ?_ demanda-t-il alors.  
_- Qui ?_ fit-Callie, qui avait cru la conversation terminée et le sujet clos.  
_- Votre petite amie..Elle est à Paris ? _  
_- Non,_ répondit-Callie._ A Seattle. Pourquoi ? _  
_- Alors en quoi un dîner la gênerait elle ?_ fit-il, innocent._ Elle n'en saurait rien. Je suis discret, vous savez.._  
_- Attends.._  
Callie sortit de la cabine, après s'être rapidement changée. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant.  
_- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre_, fit-elle._ Tu me pousses à l'infidélité, au mensonge, juste pour...un dîner ? _  
_- Ma foi, oui !_  
Il lui décocha un sourire éblouissant. Callie lui jeta un coup d'oeil, hésitant entre lui demander s'il était fou, ou s'il se moquait d'elle. Sans un mot, elle fourra ses vêtements dans son casier.  
_- La réponse ?_ fit-Clément._ Il y a ce petit restaurant italien qui.._  
_- Non. _  
_- Quoi, non ?!_ s'exclama-t-il.  
_- Je n'ai pas envie,_ répondit-Callie, qui était maintenant occupée à enlever ses boucles d'oreilles.  
_- De mentir à votre copine ?_ fit-Clément._ Parce qu'un dîner avec moi pourrait être génial..Je suis assez doué pour courtiser, vous savez. _  
_- Je m'en fous_, ris-Callie.  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet homme lui rappelait un peu son meilleur ami. Il lui rappelait Mark. Sûr de lui, insolent et prétentieux, qui ne lâche pas l'affaire...Qui bosse dans la chirurgie plastique ! Il la faisait rire, et il était de compagnie agréable, si seulement il voudrait bien cesser d'essayer de la faire accepter ce dîner.  
_- Tu n'as pas de patients, que je puisse être tranquille ?_ ricana-Callie avant de fermer son casier et d'enfiler sa blouse._ Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ces vêtements gris me perturbent.._  
_- Le gris vous perturbe ?_ releva-Clément, amusé.  
_- Le changement à vrai dire,_ avoua-Callie._ A Seattle, c'était le bleu. _  
_- Alors, revenons en au dîner..._fit-Clément.  
_- Bonne journée_, grogna-Callie avant de sortir de la salle.

* * *

Il était midi passé, et Arizona mourrait de faim. Lorsqu'elle s'assit en face d'Addison, celle-ci la dévisagea, étonnée.

_- Quoi ?_ fit-Arizona.  
_- Ton plateau..._fit-Addison._ Il est rempli ! _  
_- J'ai faim !_ éluda-Arizona.  
Addison ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Elle était surprise de voir que l'appétit de son amie était revenu..depuis le départ de Callie, elle ne mangeait pas tellement, trop dégoûtée par l'éloignement de sa petite amie pour toucher à la nourriture.  
_- Je dois opérer Nick, cet après-midi_, annonça-Arizona. _Ses parents ont choisi l'opération._  
_- Sage décision.._fit-Addison.  
_- Ça va être une super opération,_ sourit-Arizona._ Karev m'assiste !_  
Teddy soupira, et prit place à côté d'Arizona.  
_- T'es toujours de bonne humeur toi ?_ nota-Teddy.  
_- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?_ sourit-Arizona._ J'ai une super opération cet aprèm, et je suis assistée du meilleur des internes ! _  
_- Yang ?_ fit-Teddy.  
_- Karev, voyons ! _  
_- Karev, le meilleur interne ?_ releva-Teddy, avec un rire. _Excuse-moi..mais.._  
_- Il est doué.._protesta-Addison.  
_- Toi, tu n'as pas le droit de répondre,_ grommela-Teddy._ Tu couchais avec lui. _  
_- Mais...!_ s'exclama-Addison.  
_- Oh, je dois y aller_, fit-Arizona lorsque son biper se mit à sonner. _Bon appétit..! _  
_- Heu..merci._  
Arizona s'éclipsa avec son plateau. Teddy se décala en face d'Addison.  
_- Je te dis que c'est pas normal, cette humeur_, insinua-Teddy.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire..!_? répondit-Addison.  
_- Lui parler ? _  
Addison secoua négativement la tête.  
_- Attends qu'elle se livre.._conseilla-t-elle. _Puis cela ne va peut-être pas durer. _  
_- J'espère parce que c'est...inquiétant. _  
_- Exactement_, acquiesça-Addison._ C'est pas la vraie joie qu'elle éprouve d'habitude..C'est..._  
_- Inquiétant !_  
_- Callie me manque_, soupira-Addison.  
_- Moi aussi..._

* * *

_- Alors Karev, prêt à apprendre ?!_  
Arizona déboula dans la salle de nettoyage où Alex se préparait, armée de son grand sourire.  
_- Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec vous ?_ demanda-Alex.  
_- Pardon ?! _  
_- Un jour vous êtes en larmes, et l'autre vous êtes toute guillerette._.riposta-Alex.  
Le sourire d'Arizona se fana quelque peu. En silence, elle activa le robinet.  
_- Je suis désolé,_ soupira-Alex, en saisissant un masque.  
_- Je vais te dire, ce qui cloche avec moi,_ fit-Arizona._ Je souris. Je souris pour essayer d'aller mieux. Je souris pour ne pas perdre espoir. Je souris pour rassurer les autres, et pour me rassurer moi même. Je souris pour faire passer le temps. Je souris pour faire bien mon job, pour calmer les petits. Je souris parce que je suis faite comme ça._  
Arizona s'éloigna des lavabos, et imitant Alex, entreprit d'attacher son masque, poursuivant son monologue, l'interne n'osant pas l'interrompre.  
_- Du moins j'étais comme ça,_ répondit-Arizona._ Après d'innombrables erreurs sentimentales, je n'ai plus été comme ça. Mais avec Callie, c'est revenu. J'étais heureuse, je souriais parce que la vie était belle. Je souriais parce que j'en avais envie. Et il y a eu ce projet de coopération._  
Moment de silence.  
_- Et là, crois moi_, poursuivit-la jeune femme._ Je n'ai plus eu envie de sourire, mais plutôt de tout casser. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais trouvé le bonheur et qu'il m'était une fois de plus arraché ! Et pour tout le monde, ce n'était pas une grande affaire...Voyons, tu la verras aux vacances, et puis, ce n'est qu'un an !_  
Arizona eut un rire jaune.  
_- Elle me manque, énormément,_ continua-Arizona._ Mais plutôt que de contaminer mon humeur morose à tout le monde, plutôt que de me renfermer sur moi même, sur la cigarette et les larmes, au contraire, je souris. Sourire pour escroquer le manque, pour me convaincre que tout vas bien aller._  
Arizona quitta la salle de nettoyage, pour entrer dans le bloc. Elle enfila sa blouse, et on l'aida à mettre ses gants, et une lumière frontale. Nick était déjà endormi. Alex la suivit, et s'habilla également. Il semblait mal à l'aise à cause de la longue tirade de son nouveau mentor.  
_- Alex, si tu veux quelque chose_, termina-Arizona d'une voix douce._ Crois-y. Crois que ça pourrait arriver, fais comme si ça allait arriver, de toute tes forces, persuade toi. J'ai envie d'être heureuse à nouveau. Alors je souris. Laisse-moi sourire. Laisse-moi croire que je suis heureuse. _  
_- Même si c'est peut-être un mensonge ?_ demanda-Alex, perspicace.  
_- Parfois, il y a du bien dans les mensonges_, acquiesça-Arizona._ Tout le monde est prêt ?_  
L'anesthésiste fit signe que oui. Arizona posa ensuite son regard sur Alex.  
_- Je te le redemande, prêt à apprendre ? _  
_- Oui. _  
_- Bien. Scalpel._  
Arizona incisa, et au bout d'un moment, elle aperçut la tumeur.  
_- C'est gros._.soupira-Arizona. _C'est trop gros..Plus que les radios ne le montraient._  
_- Vous allez pouvoir en enlever une partie suffisante ?_ s'inquiéta-Alex._ La chimio n'en viendra pas à bout, sinon._  
_- Je sais_, s'énerva-Arizona, devant cette massive tumeur. _Merde... _  
_- La pression artérielle diminue_, prévint-Alex,_ la fréquence cardiaque aussi. Il s'enfonce.._  
_- Merde, merde._.jura-Arizona.  
_- Qu'avez-vous fait ?!_ s'exclama-Alex._ Les constantes chutent. Bradycardie._  
_- Passez 1mg d'atropine_, demanda-Arizona, concentrée._ Une ampoule d'adrénaline. La tumeur est trop large...elle s'étend plus que ce qu'on suspectait.._  
_- Alors, on fait quoi ?_ demanda-Alex.  
_- Soit on referme, soit on continue avec de gros risques pour les nerfs qui entourent la tumeur.._  
_- On ne peut pas juste le refermer !_ s'exclama-Alex._ Même avec la chimio, il n'a pas une chance.._  
_- Constantes ?_ demanda-Arizona, penchée sur la tumeur.  
_- Stables,_ répondit-Alex._ Dr. Robbins, que fait-on ? _  
_- On réfléchit.._.fit-la chirurgienne pédiatrique en se relevant et en fermant les yeux. _Que faire.._  
_- Vous pourriez commencer par là_, suggéra-l'interne.  
Arizona réfléchit encore un moment.  
_- Je vais essayer ta méthode,_ acquiesça-Arizona._ Aspiration, s'il vous plaît..Allons-y.._  
Précautionneusement, Arizona réussit à diminuer la tumeur, mais c'était tellement minime...  
_- Si on essayait par là ?_ demanda-alors Alex.  
Arizona étudia le chemin qu'il proposait et qui permettrait de réduire de quelques centimètres.  
_- Tu as de bonnes idées, Karev,_ apprécia-Arizona avec un sourire derrière son masque. _Allons-y._  
Au bout de trois heures d'opérations, ils ne trouvèrent plus par où aller.  
_- Et maintenant ?_ demanda-Alex.  
_- Laisse-moi réfléchir._.fit-Arizona.  
Elle chercha un chemin à tâtons, écartant les tissus qui obstruaient la vue.  
_- J'avoue que je ne sais pas.._avoua-Arizona._ Pour que la chimio soit utile, il faudrait encore enlever quelques bons centimètres..au minimum. _  
_- Et par là ?_ fit-Alex.  
A ce moment, l'interne voulut montrer l'approche qu'il recommandait. Il lâcha prudemment l'écarteur, mais d'un geste plus brusque, il voulut désigner l'endroit. Sa main heurta le bras d'Arizona, qui fut déplacé de quelques millimètres. Aussitôt, le moniteur s'affola.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!_ s'exclama-Arizona. _Nom de dieu, tu m'as fait couper un nerf..! _  
_- Je..je.._  
_- Recule,_ grogna-Arizona.  
Alex s'exécuta.  
_- Tachycardie_, tenta-Alex.  
_- La ferme !_ s'emporta-Arizona._ Hémorragie. Clamp._  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Arizona réussit à stopper l'hémorragie, à stabiliser Nick et à nettoyer l'intérieur.  
_- Approche, Karev.._fit-froidement Arizona.  
L'interne, embarrassé, s'avança.  
_- Tu vois ça ?_ fit-elle en désignant de sa pince, un nerf._ Il est déchiré. C'est dû au coup que tu m'as donné. Mon bras s'est déplacé, la pince que je tenais aussi et le nerf que la pince tenait s'est déchiré. _  
_- C'est réparable ?_ demanda-Alex.  
_- Non_, répondit-la jeune femme._ Et tu sais quel nerf c'est ?_  
Alex hocha négativement la tête.  
_- C'est le nerf optique, bordel !_ s'écria-Arizona.  
Alex sursauta, surpris de cette saute de colère inatendue. Arizona lâcha un soupir las.  
_- Alors quoi, il va être aveugle ?_ paniqua-Alex.  
_- On ne le saura que quand il sera éveillé, mais à mon avis.._  
Arizona laissa sa phrase en suspens.  
_- Le point positif._.commença-t-elle.  
_- ll y a du positif dans ce que j'ai fait ?!_ s'exclama-Alex.  
_- On a un nouveau point d'approche pour détruire cette saloperie de tumeur_, annonça-Arizona. _Allons y. Plus d'aspiration, s'il vous plaît, je n'y vois rien.._  
Deux nouvelles heures plus tard, Alex et Arizona se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la salle de nettoyage.  
_- Cinq heures d'opérations_, récapitula-Arizona, en jetant son masque. _Un nerf sectionné, mais une tumeur aux trois quarts enlevée. Avec la chimio, il a de très bonnes chances de s'en tirer.._  
_- Si ce gamin est aveugle,_ fit-Alex._ Si jamais il est aveugle à cause de moi..._  
_- Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives,_ demanda-Arizona._ Ne te mets pas la corde au cou avant d'être sûr que tu es coupable._  
_- Quoi, vous m'encouragez à me pendre ?_ railla-Alex.  
_- C'est une image, Karev,_ soupira-Arizona._ En tout cas, il faut l'annoncer aux parents._  
_- A vous l'honneur..._  
_- Evidemment_, maugréa-Arizona.

* * *

_- Comment s'est passée l'opération ? _  
Arizona et Alex venaient juste d'entrer dans la chambre, lorsque le père de Nick se leva, profondément inquiet. La mère du petit était à son chevet, lui tenant la main et attendant qu'il se réveille.  
_- Nous avons pu ôter les trois quarts de la tumeur_, commença-Arizona avec un sourire. _Ce qui est une très bonne nouvelle. Un peu de chimio, et il se rétablira très bien..._  
_- Mais ?_ fit-Mrs. Galewer, qui avait senti le ton d'Arizona.  
_- Il y a eu quelques complications durant la procédure_, avoua-la chirurgienne, redressant nerveusement son callot sur sa tête.  
_- Quel genre de complications ?!_ s'inquiéta-Mr. Galewer.  
_- Voilà, nous ne saurons les conséquences qu'une fois Nick réveillé mais.._commença-Arizona.  
_- Maman !_ fut-elle coupée.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le visage blafard de Nick. Il avait ouvert les yeux, mais semblait...terrorisé.  
_- Maman !_ gémit-il._ Je ne vois rien.._  
Arizona se tourna vers Alex, qui devint livide, et Mr. Galewer se tourna, furibond, vers les deux médecins.  
_- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?_ demanda le père en colère.  
_- C'est un effet de l'opération, hein ?_ demanda-sa femme. _Ça va passer ? _  
_- Mr et Mrs. Galewer je suis sincèrement désolée,_ souffla-Arizona._ Je suis vraiment désolée...C'est dû aux..complications.._  
_- Quelle complications ?!_ s'époumona-le père.  
_- Durant l'opération_, fit-Arizona qui ne savait comment formuler ça._ J'ai sectionné le nerf optique. En essayant d'ôter un bout de la tumeur...j'ai.._  
_- C'est à cause de moi._  
Cette fois, les regardent se tournèrent vers l'interne. Alex semblait mal, et il ne supportait pas qu'Arizona le couvre ainsi. Elle ne devait pas payer pour son erreur. Alex pouvait être un salaud, mais pas à ce point là.  
_- Vous avez fait quoi ?_ fit-Mr. Galewer, menaçant.  
_- Durant l'opération, j'ai voulu montrer un endroit au Dr. Robbins_, expliqua-Alex._ J'ai glissé, et donné un coup dans la main du Dr. Robbins, qui à glissé..Et qui a sectionné le nerf. C'est de ma faute, si votre fils à...enfin s'il a..perdu la vue. Je m'excuse, Monsieur je..._  
La scène qui se déroula ensuite se déroula très rapidement, trop rapidement. Le père de Nick, rempli de rage, se précipita sur Alex, et son poing rencontra la mâchoire sur jeune homme. Arizona lâcha le dossier de Nick, et lâcha un cri d'effroi, voulant intervenir. Mais Mr. Galewer était aveuglé par la nouvelle que son fils était aveugle, et il fit tomber Alex au sol, le cognant de toute sa force. Arizona tenta de retenir le père en furie.  
_- Vous avez aveuglé mon Nick !_ hurla-Galewer.  
Sa femme elle, sanglotait en serrant leur petit contre elle. Le tapage attira des renforts. Derek Sheperd et Owen Hunt ouvrirent la porte, à la volée. Sans comprendre, ils combinèrent leurs efforts et retinrent Mr. Galewer.  
_- Je vais vous faire un procès, vous m'entendez !_ hurla-Galewer, qui essayait de se dégager d'Owen et Derek._ A cet hôpital, et à vous..Dr. Karev, c'est ça ?_  
Alex, sonné, se mit en position assise, le visage assez..ensanglanté. Arizona saisit Alex par le bras, et sans ménagement, le tira hors de la chambre, pour l'emmener en salle d'examen. Là, elle mit ses gants, et prépara du matériel pour recoudre.  
_- Je le mérite._.fit-Alex, qui semblait ne pas souffrir de ses blessures._ Les coups, la colère, le procès.._  
_- Alex, tu as fait une erreur, ça arrive,_ fit-Arizona, dont la lèvre tremblait cependant._ Ça arrive à tous les internes._  
Arizona examina son visage. Il aurait besoin de points au dessus du sourcil, et sur le menton. Pour le reste, il aurait certainement un joli cocard, et la lèvre boursouflée pendant quelques jours.  
La porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Owen et Derek, qui visiblement avaient réussi à calmer le père. Arizona leur jeta un coup d'oeil.  
_- Vous avez rendu leur fils aveugle ?_ demanda-Owen.  
_- C'est de ma faute,_ marmonna-Alex.  
_- Complications.._éluda-Arizona.  
_- Il ne fera pas de procès,_ annonça-Owen.  
_- Comment ?_ s'étonna-Arizona.  
_- Je lui ai fait entendre raison_..acquiesça-Owen._ De plus, il a agressé Alex, ce qui ferait une accusation contre lui. _  
_- Tant mieux, j'avais pas besoin de ça.._soupira-Arizona, tout en commençant à recoudre Alex.

* * *

Callie eut une journée tranquille. Elle effectua plusieurs opérations de routine, déjeuna en compagnie de ses nouveaux collègues, qui s'avéraient de plus en plus sympas. Vers 19h, étant de garde, elle prit une pause café, pour tenir la nuit, devant l'entrée des urgences.  
A ce moment, Clément sorti, débarrassé de ses vêtements de chirurgiens, habillé en citadin.  
_- Débauche ?_ devina-Callie.  
_- Exact,_ sourit-le jeune homme._ De garde ?_  
_- Exact aussi ! _  
_- C'est dommage,_ soupira-Clément._ Je voulais vous inviter à dîner.._  
_- Tu es impossible,_ ris-Callie._ Au fait, tu ne voudrais pas...me tutoyer ? Je suis déjà en couple, mais il me semble qu'on peut être amis..._  
_- Ça me va,_ sourit-Clément._ Pour l'instant.._  
A ce moment, le portable de Callie sonna. Elle le sortit, sous le regard intrigué de Clément, et vit que c'était Arizona.  
_- Tu m'excuses,_ fit-Callie.  
_- Petite-amie ?_ devina-Clément avec un sourire.  
Callie hocha la tête, avec un sourire et décrocha. Clément lui adressa un signe de la main, puis partit.  
_- Arizona ?_ fit-Callie, heureuse de l'entendre.  
_- Calliope..!_ fit-Arizona. _Comment tu vas ?_  
Le ton enjoué, presque heureux d'Arizona fit sourire Callie. Elle était contente qu'elle semble aller bien.  
_- Je me suis fais pas mal de potes_, sourit-Callie._ Même si certains ont un anglais minable ! Et toi ? _  
_- Je vais bien.._fit-Arizona, dont la voix se brisa au dernier mot.  
_- Arizona ?_ s'étonna-Callie._ Tu..tu es sûre ? _  
_- Je..non.._  
Aussitôt, la chirurgienne pédiatrique se mit à pleurer, à l'autre bout du fil.  
_- Oh non.._fit-Callie._ Qu'est-ce..Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _  
_- J'ai...mon patient est aveugle,_ pleura-Arizona._ A cause de Karev..Et il s'est fait casser la gueule par le père du petit..Et je suis..je suis fatiguée de faire semblant d'être heureuse..Tu me manques trop...Reviens...Callie, reviens, j'y arriverais pas sans toi.._

* * *

**Votre opinion me ferait très plaisir, quel qu'il soit ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Good morning ! x)**

**Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à Rivera Jr, Eloo, Kittycute, Castle's Anatomy, Mikiido, w-Jessica-w, Marmionne, et Sarazona pour les reviews ! :) **

* * *

_- S'il vous plaît !_  
_- Cela va faire la deuxième fois que vous nous faites faux bond, Dr. Torres.._  
Callie regarda l'homme en face d'elle, se retenant de le supplier, ce qui pourrait provoquer l'effet contraire que celui désiré. C'était son chef en face d'elle, et il n'était pas ravi, qu'elle soit parti à Seattle, la dernière fois. Et maintenant, quelques jours plus tard seulement, elle se tenait là, demandant trois jours de congé pour aller voir Arizona. Son coup de fil, en larme, avait vraiment bouleversé Callie.  
_- Alors ?_ s'enquit-Callie.  
_- Alors non !_ asséna-son chef.  
_- Mais.._  
_- Il n'y a pas de mais ! J'ai besoin, cet hôpital et les patients ont besoin d'un chirurgien orthopédique ! Vous n'allez pas partir comme ça ! Vous êtes sous contrat, vous avez accepté de venir ici.._  
_- Accepté, accepté, c'est un bien grand mot,_ grommela-Callie.  
_- Pardon ? _  
_- Rien.._  
_- Je peux comprendre que Seattle vous manque, Dr. Torres,_ l'acheva-le Chef. _Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il faille attendre Noël pour y retourner. Vous ne pouvez pas planter l'hôpital comme ça.._  
_- Merci de votre compréhension,_ grogna-Callie.  
Elle recula bruyamment sa chaise et partit avec un vague "au revoir", à peine audible. Aussitôt, elle saisit son portable, et tenta d'appeler Arizona. Pas de réponse. Aussi, rapidement, elle lui envoya un texto pour la prévenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir.  
_- Des problèmes ?_  
Callie se retourna, et vit Clément.  
_- Hey !_ fit-elle, avec un sourire. _Oh, des problèmes, moi ? Jamais.._  
Le ton était fortement ironique. Clément redressa son callot sur sa tête avec un rire, devant la réponse de Callie.  
_- J'imagine que le dîner n'est toujours pas pour ce soir ?_ demanda-t-il ensuite.  
_- Non !_ ricana-Callie. _Ni pour demain, ni pour le jour d'après, ni celui d'après, ni dans une semaine ! _  
_- Quand ? _  
_- Tu n'as pas une vie sociale ?_ railla-Callie. _Tu n'as pas d'autres personnes à aller harceler ? _  
_- A vrai dire, non,_ ricana-Clément.  
_- Trouves t'en, ça t'occupera !_  
Callie saisit le dossier de son prochain patient, et marcha vers les ascenseurs. Comme d'habitude, Clément s'occupa de la suivre.  
_- Dis-moi, t'as des plans ce soir ?_ demanda-t-il alors qu'ils attendaient que les portes s'ouvrent.  
_- Mais tu es têtu !_ grommela-Callie.  
_- Je ne parlais pas de t'inviter !_ se défendit-Clément.  
_- Alors quoi ?_ demanda-Callie en entrant dans l'ascenseur.  
_- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !_ insista-le chirurgien plastique.  
_- Ni toi à la mienne,_ répondit-Callie.  
_- Je l'ai posée d'abord !_  
Les portes coulissèrent et Callie jeta un regard méfiant à Clément.  
_- Ok, je n'ai rien ce soir,_ admis-t-elle. _Pourquoi ? _  
_- Je t'invite au restaurant ?_ railla-Clément.  
Callie saisit le dossier du patient qu'elle tenait et se mit à frapper le médecin à côté d'elle, une pluie de coups sur les épaules.  
_- Aïe, je blaguais !_ ricana-Clément en se défendant. _Paix, ce n'était que pour rigoler !_  
Il lui adressa un innocent sourire et Callie secoua la tête, faussement désespérée.  
_- Plus sérieusement,_ fit-Clément,_ ce soir, on a organisé une petite fête. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? _  
_- On ?_ demanda-Callie. _Qui ça on ? Et en quel honneur la fête ? _  
_- Alors_, réfléchis-Clément._ Il y aura les Drs Robin, Legrand, Martin, Germon, Carvi, et Sand. Et en l'honneur de notre amitiée entre collègues. _  
_- Je vois..._  
_- Alors, tu viens ?_ demanda-Clément, avec espoir.  
_- Pourquoi pas._.accepta-Callie._ Il faut que je me fasse de nouveaux amis, ici ! _  
_- Ok, alors 25 rue Freycinet, à 21h30. _  
_- J'y serais !_ souris-Callie.

* * *

_- J'ai envie d'appeler Callie._  
Teddy leva les yeux de son livre.  
_- Appelle là !_ répondit-Teddy comme si c'était évident.  
_- J'ai l'impression de la harceler.._chuchota-Arizona.  
_- Appelle là !_ insista-Teddy en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Les deux amies étaient chez Arizona. Teddy avait mangé ici, elles avaient regardé un film ensemble et maintenant, Arizona fixait son portable, à côté de Teddy, qui lisait sur le canapé.  
_- Je l'ai déjà appelée quatre fois,_ aujourd'hui, répondit-Arizona._ Je ne veux pas la déranger.._  
Teddy releva une fois de plus le nez de son bouquin, et lâcha un soupir.  
_- Arizona, tu es sa petite-amie !_ fit-Teddy._ Tu peux l'appeler une centaine de fois par jour si tu en as envie !_  
Arizona médita sur ces paroles, et Teddy en profita pour se replonger dans son livre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Teddy, tournant une page, vit Arizona, le visage crispé, couvert de larmes, comme souvent, ces temps-ci.  
Sans un mot, Teddy tendit un bras, faisant signe à Arizona d'approcher. La chirurgienne pédiatrique s'assise à côté de Teddy, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
_- J'ai peur.._murmura-Arizona.  
_- Peur de quoi ?_ demanda-Teddy.  
_- Que la distance altère les sentiments que Callie à pour moi_, souffla-Arizona.  
_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_ s'étonna-Teddy.  
_- Parce qu'elle n'appelle pas souvent..c'est toujours moi qui fait la démarche._  
Teddy s'apprêtait à répondre, quand elle vit qu'Arizona ne contrôlait plus tellement ses larmes.  
_- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à contrôler ton canal lacrymal, ma chérie !_ plaisanta-Teddy, pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Arizona eut un sourire timide, mi-contrit, mi-amusé par la remarque.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, sur Clément. Callie lui adressa un sourire.  
_- Tu es venue !_ souris-Clément, soulagé.  
_- C'est bien ce que j'avais dit, non ?_ ris-Callie._ Désolée, je suis un peu en retard, une opération à duré._  
_- Entre !_ sourit-Clément._ Je vais te présenter les autres._  
Callie, un peu intimidée de se retrouver avec tout ses potentiels futurs-amis, et collègues, suivit Clément. Un peu moins d'une dizaine de personnes étaient attablés, riant, blaguant et buvant.  
_- Bien_, fit-Clément._ Callie, voici Dwayne Robin, obstétricien, Manon Legrand, de cardio, Lena Martin, chirurgie générale, et Alexis Sand de pédiatrie, Cyprien Germon, l'infirmier de bloc le plus compétent d'Ambroise Paré, et Samuel Carvi, anesthésiste._  
Après quelques rapides présentations collectives, Callie pû discuter individuellement avec chacun des membres de l'hôpital. Elle passa une excellente soirée, à tisser des liens avec ses nouveaux collègue. Finalement, aux environs de deux heures du matin, elle décida de rentrer.  
_- Dire que j'embauche dans quatre heures_, se désespéra Callie, en sortant, raccompagnée par Clément.  
_- Moi aussi_, lui rappela-Clément.  
Callie passa la porte, et se retourna sur le seuil, vers Clément, qui tituba à côté d'elle.  
_- Merci pour cette soirée_, sourit-Callie.  
_- Quand tu veux, chérie !_ ricana-Clément.  
_- Bon, t'es bourré, tu deviens lourd_, fit-Callie._ Je vais y aller ! _  
_- Attends, pars pas comme ça !_  
Clément lui saisit le bras, et sans prévenir, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Callie. Celle-ci puisa dans ses réserves de volonté, et se fit violence, le repoussant.  
_- Clément !_ s'exclama-t-elle, en colère.  
_- Allez.._  
Callie lui jeta un regard déçu. Elle lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'elle était en couple, et qu'elle comptait le rester.  
_- Bonne nuit_, fit-sèchement Callie, qui s'était raidie.  
Elle quitta la maison de Clément, et plutôt qu'appeler un taxi, décida de rentrer à pied. Elle en profiterait pour appeler Arizona, et lui raconter sa soirée. Callie saisit son portable; il était à peu près 17h à Seattle aussi ne risquait-elle pas de la réveiller.  
_- Allô ? _  
_- Arizona !_ fit-Callie.  
_- Salut, Callie ! Je suis heureuse que tu appelles ! _  
_- Je ne t'oublies pas, comme promis_, sourit-Callie._ Comment tu vas ? _  
_- J'attends Noël avec impatience_, répondit-Arizona._ Tu es de garde ? _  
_- Non_, répondit-Callie.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure là ?_ s'étonna-Arizona, faisant mentalement le calcul._ A deux heure du matin ?_  
_- Je sors d'une soirée,_ répondit-Callie.  
Silence.  
_- Il y a des personnes géniales, à Ambroise-Paré_, fit-Callie, enthousiaste. _Dwayne, l'obstétricien, est génial, très drôle, super sympa ! Il est classe, et il est très doué dans son boulot ! J'ai aussi rencontré Manon Legrand, de cardio. Assez discrète, mais c'est une mordue de chirurgie ! Et tu devrais rencontrer Alexis, le chirurgien pédiatrique ! On dirait Alex ! C'est fou ! Je ne pensais pas que des gens comme ça existaient, en dehors de vous !_  
Callie eut un rire, qu'Arizona ne reprit pas vraiment.  
_- J'ai trouvé une réplique de Mark, aussi_, plaisanta-Callie. _Clément Railler, le chirurgien plastique, il est génial..Mais je crois qu'il craque pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai défendue ! _  
_- Contente que tu t''adaptes aussi facilement à cette situation_, grogna-Arizona.  
_- C'est du reproche, que je perçois ?!_ s'étonna-Callie.  
_- Ce n'est qu'une constatation_, répondit-Arizona.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_ s'indigna-Callie. _Que je me prives de soirées, que je reste sans vie sociale ? _  
_- Je n'ai pas dit ça !_ répondit-Arizona, piquée.  
_- Alors quel est le problème ? _  
_- Aucun problème_, répondit-Arizona. _Amuses-toi bien._  
_- C'est tout ? _  
_- Je dois y aller, j'ai une opération. Bye, Callie._  
Et elle raccrocha. Callie fixa son portable, horrifiée de la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation.

* * *

Arizona raccrocha, énervée. Elle ouvrit la porte, et vit Addison, qui regardait des radios.  
_- Tu m'as bipée, Addie ?_ demanda-Arizona.  
_- J'ai des prématurés, que je viens d'accoucher,_ acquiesça-Addison._ Je crois que l'un d'entre eux à une défaillance rénale. Regarde ça._  
Arizona étudia les clichés, tentant de faire taire son agacement pour Callie, pour se concentrer sur le patient. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment sur Alex.  
_- Dr. Robbins,_ fit-il._ J'ai besoin de vous.._  
_- Pas maintenant Karev,_ répondit-sèchement Arizona.  
_- C'est urgent, est-ce que vous pourriez prendre quelques minutes juste pour.._  
_- J'ai dit pas maintenant_ ! s'emporta-Arizona en haussant le ton.  
Alex leva les mains en l'air, comme pour se disculper, et sortit. Addison regarda Arizona en biais.  
_- Tu es énervée ?_ demanda-Addison.  
_- A ton avis ?_ riposta-Arizona en lâchant un soupir.  
_- Pourquoi ? _  
_- Je me suis.. engueulée avec Callie_, répondit-Arizona. _Si on peut dire ça comme ça._  
_- A quel sujet ? _  
_- Elle semble très bien s'en sortir, à Paris,_ répondit-Arizona.  
_- Tu lui reproches ça ? _  
_- Elle nous as remplacés, Addie !_ éclata-Arizona._ Tu devrais l'entendre parler de Dwayne je sais plus quoi, l'incroyable obstétricien d'Ambroise-Paré ! Ou les éloges à propos d'Alexis Sand, prometteur chirurgien pédiatrique ! Ou Clément Railler, son nouveau meilleur ami Français! Je hais cette coopération Paris/Seattle !_

* * *

**Désolée, pas très bon chapitre, et un peu court...Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois ! **

**Vos avis ? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Kittycute, Mikiido, Eloo, w-Jessica-w, Marmionne, Sarazona, Dey49, et Castle's Anatomy, vraiment merci de me suivre, et hésitez pas à continuer de laisser votre avis si ça vous plaît toujours ! **

* * *

Lorsqu'Arizona s'éveilla ce matin là, elle était d'une excellente humeur. Elle se prépara distraitement son café, et en le regardant couler, nota que la lumière qui s'échappait de la fenêtre était étonnement blafarde. Arizona s'approche, et pointa le nez à la fenêtre. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait la ville.  
_- Il a neigé !_ s'exclama-Arizona en collant son nez à la vitre.  
Émerveillée comme une petite fille, elle se résolut à décoller son visage du spectacle féerique pour s'habiller. Elle sortit de chez elle, dans la rue, et gagna prudemment sa voiture. Les trottoirs, les véhicules, les toits, la route, les panneaux..tout était d'un blanc étincelant. Arizona resserra son écharpe dans son cou, frissonnante, et se demanda si elle pourrait conduire avec toute cette neige.  
Heureusement, elle arriva à l'hôpital en un seul morceau. La neige était épaisse, mais le passage répété de voitures commençait à la faire fondre et à dégager les routes. Pour les trottoirs, c'était une autre histoire et malgré le passage de piétons, elle restait.  
Arizona gagna le vestiaire, toujours d'une bonne humeur, le visage rayonnant, comme jamais elle n'avait rayonné, depuis un bon moment. Elle entra dans le vestiaire en chantonnant. Elle s'approcha de son casier, qui était proche de celui de Ted' qui était déjà là.  
_- Bonjour !_ la salua-Arizona.  
_- Je me doutais que tu serais de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui,_ sourit-Teddy.  
Arizona prit place sur le banc à côté de Teddy et posa son sac à ses pieds.  
_- Comment ne pas l'être ?_ fit-Arizona en ouvrant son casier.  
_- A quel heure le vol de Callie atterrit ?_ demanda-Teddy.  
_- 21h50._  
La porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à une Addison trempée, et visiblement de mauvaise humeur.  
_- Je déteste la neige_, grommela-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil avec une moue boudeuse.  
_- Ne me dis pas que...?_ fit-Teddy.  
_- Je suis tombée !_ acquiesça-Addison.  
Arizona et Teddy éclatèrent de rire, surtout devant l'air misérable d'Addison, qui semblait traumatisée de cette chute.  
_- Je sortais de chez moi, et j'ai été surprise par le verglas sous cette foutue couche de neige.._raconta-Addison, les sourcils froncés. _Et je suis tombée ! Je suis trempée, parce que cette neige à fondu partout ! J'ai froid ! Je déteste la neige. Heureusement que ça ne tombe plus._  
A peine ces mots furent-ils prononcés, que part la fenêtre, des petits flocons blancs se remirent à tomber. Addison jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à Arizona et Teddy qui essayaient d'être compatissantes et de contrôler leur fou-rire - en vain.  
_- Arrêtez de rire !_ grommela-Addison._ Ce n'est pas drôle._  
A ce moment, quasiment tous les bipers de la pièce se mirent à sonner. Arizona regarda son biper et regarda autour d'elle. La quinzaine de chirurgiens en train de se changer présents dans le vestiaire avaient reçu un appel.  
_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ s'étonna-Addison.  
_- Vous aussi vous êtes bipés à la mine ?_ demanda-Teddy.  
_- En urgence, oui_ acquiesça-Arizona.  
Le spectacle de l'extérieur dû être assez drôle : la porte du vestiaire des résidents s'ouvrit et une quinzaine de chirurgiens se mirent à courir, vers les ascenseurs, sous les regards étonnés des infirmières ou des patients de la fenêtre de leur chambre.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au urgences, Richard Webber était déjà présents. Les médecins enfilèrent une blouse de protection jaune, tout en l'écoutant donner ses instructions.  
_- Il y a eu un accident de la route,_ expliqua-Richard._ Impliquant d'après les informations des secours sur place, trois voitures, un camion et un deux roues._  
Ils sortirent, se préparant, mettant leurs gants.  
_- Je vous avais dit que la neige c'était dangereux !_ ricana-Addison.  
A ce moment, une première ambulance arriva. C'était un homme de la quarantaine avec une suspicion de tamponnade cardiaque. Teddy et Cristina le prirent immédiatement en charge. Deux ambulances arrivèrent quasiment en même temps. La première contenait deux jumelles, de moins de dix ans.  
_- Karev, on y va,_ fit-Arizona, en saisissant le premier brancard.  
_- Dr. Robbins_, fit-Richard qui tirait un autre brancard._ Prenez plutôt celui-ci._  
Arizona tourna le regard. Sur le brancard, un petit, âgé d'environ trois ans.  
_- Ok, Karev et O'Malley, vous prenez les jumelles,_ ordonna-Arizona._ Je m'occupe du petit._  
Arizona poussa le brancard, et l'installa dans une salle de trauma. Le petit semblait en état de choc, le visage ensanglanté.  
_- Comment t'appelles-tu ?_ demanda-Arizona en tachant de le rassurer.  
_- Elwin_, bredouilla-le gamin.  
_- Quel âge as-tu, Elwin ? _  
_- 3 ans. _  
_- Pupilles réactives_, annonça-Arizona. _Pas de signe de traumatisme._  
A ce moment, le moniteur se mit à s'affoler. Arizona tourna la tête, et vit qu'Elwin avait brusquement pâli et était inconscient.  
_- Hypothermie ?_ s'étonna-Arizona.  
Tandis qu'elle s'activait pour faire remonter la température du petit, dans la salle de trauma d'à côté, l'effervescence était similaire.  
_- Chariot de réa,_ s'exclama-Alex. _Chargez à 200, et...dégagez !_  
Il appliqua les palettes. Secousse. Rien.  
_- Chargez encore, à 250. Dégagez !_  
Enfin, la fréquence cardiaque se stabilisa et les constantes remontèrent. Alex déposa les palettes et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre cette patiente, elle n'avait que 8 ans !  
_- Bon,_ fit-Alex._ Elle est stable, l'hémorragie est stoppée. Il faut faire un IRM, un scanner et une radio du crâne. Allons-y._  
Ils sortirent le brancard pour l'emmener passer des examens. George lui, s'occupait de l'autre jumelle, qui était terrifiée.  
_- Ne t'inquiète pas_, sourit-George, qui, après lui avoir mit une attelle pour son pouce, recousait son front._ Ils emmènent ta soeur faire des tests._  
_- Elle vit encore ?_ s'inquiéta-la petite.  
George acquiesça, tout en suturant. Owen passa près de lui.  
_- Tu t'en sors, O'Malley ?_ s'enquit-il.  
_- Très bien_, soupira-George._ Je sais faire des sutures, Dr. Hunt._  
Owen poursuivit son chemin et entra dans une salle de trauma au hasard. Il vit qu'Addison était occupée à faire une échographie.  
_- Tu n'as pas de patient ?_ s'étonna-Addison.  
_- J'ai perdu le chauffeur,_ soupira-Owen._ Je viens de le prononcer. _  
_- Désolée.._  
_- Comment vas-t-elle ?_ demanda-Owen en prenant le dossier.  
_- Le bébé était en détresse foetale_, répondit-Addison_. Il manquait d'air. J'ai réussi à le stabiliser plutôt que de se précipiter sur la césarienne._  
La femme ouvrit les yeux, et s'agita, commençant à vouloir se lever.  
_- Madame, vous m'entendez ?_ s'enquit-Owen._ Quel est votre nom ? _  
_- Jodie_, marmonna-la femme._ Jodie McAndrews. Trouvez mon mari ! Où est-il ? Où est Jimmy ? _  
_- Va le trouver_, supplia-Addison._ Il ne faut pas que vous bougiez, Jodie, ou le bébé pourrait de nouveau manquer d'air._  
_- Je vais..trouver Jimmy,_ promit-Owen.  
_- Jimmy McAndrews,_ répéta-Jodie, perturbée. _Dites-moi qu'il est vivant._  
_- Je vais vérifier._  
Owen sortit de la salle, puis s'approcha d'un lit. Winston et April était en train de contrôler la fracture d'un adolescent.  
_- Vous n'auriez pas vu un homme,_ demanda-Owen. _Jimmy McAndrews ? Sa femme le cherche. _  
_- Non,_ répondit-Winston, concentré.  
Aussitôt, le rideau à côté du lit s'ouvrit, sur Mark Sloan.  
_- J'ai un McAndrews,_ annonça-t-il.  
Owen s'approcha. Le chirurgien plastique était en train de traiter les brûlures profondes sur un homme.  
_- Augmentez la morphine_, demanda-Mark en voyant que son patient souffrait.  
_- Vous êtes Jimmy ?_ demanda-Owen._ Le mari de Jodie ?_  
Le patient ôta avec difficulté son masque pour respirer, tentant de ne pas regarder ses blessures.  
_- Oui_, fit-il._ Elle va...elle va bien ? Et le bébé ?_  
Encore un lit à côté, Izzie prononçait la mort de Marina Chabbot, la mère des jumelles. L'interne jeta ses gants, frustrée d'avoir perdu sa patiente. Elle s'approcha de sa résidente. Bailey était en pleine conversation avec Richard Webber, l'air inquiète.  
_- Quoi, Stevens_ ? s'agaça-t-elle d'être interrompue.  
_- J'ai perdue ma patiente, Dr. Bailey_, l'informa-Izzie.  
_- Et bien va t'en chercher un autre, et tâche de le sauver_, grogna-Bailey._ Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_  
Izzie tourna les talons, mais Bailey la retint.  
_- Stevens ?_  
Izzie se retourna.  
_- Quel est le groupe sanguin de ta patiente, son âge et ses antécédents ?_ demanda-Bailey.  
_- Heu...Groupe A négatif, 36 ans, aucuns antécédents particuliers. Santé impeccable, à part qu'elle est morte.._  
_- Elle est compatible_ ! s'exclama-Bailey. _J'ai trouvé une donneuse pour ma patiente ! Viens tout de suite, Stevens._

* * *

La journée était calme. Callie regarda dehors. Le ciel était gris, figé. Pas la moindre trace de pluie, de neige, de quelque chose ! Callie détestait cette chape de plomb, qui maintenant comme un couvercle sur la ville.  
La chirurgienne orthopédique tourna la tête vers sa patiente. La femme était allongée dans son lit, grimaçant à chaque mouvement.  
_- Pardon ?_ demanda-Callie.  
_- Je demandais_, soupira-la femme._ Quand ces douleurs cesseront ? _  
_- Mrs. Dupic_, soupira-Callie,_ vous venez de subir une reconstruction de la hanche. Il est normal qu'une fois l'anesthésie disparue, vous ayez quelques douleurs ou inconfort. C'est passager. _  
_- Je ne comprend pas un mot de ce que vous racontez !_ grogna-la vieille.  
Callie soupira et s'apprêtait à réitérer ses explications dans son mauvais français, lorsque Dwayne, le gentil chirurgien obstétricien s'approcha.  
_- Je peux utiliser mon excellent anglais pour vous traduire, Mme Dupic ?_ demanda-t-il poliment.  
_- Je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai mal !_  
Dwayne traduisit l'explication, mieux que Callie ne l'aurait fait avec ses maigres notions de français.  
_- Pourquoi nous donne-t-on des chirurgiens anglais ?_ grommela-la vieille.  
_- Le Dr. Torres est américaine_, répondit-Dwayne avec un haussement d'épaule.  
Ils quittèrent la chambre, quittant leur vieille patiente énervée.  
_- J'en ai marre,_ soupira-Callie._ Merci Dwayne. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne le français !_  
_- C'est une des pires langues au monde_, s'esclaffa-Dwayne._ J'aurais préféré naître ailleurs qu'en France..! _  
_- Tu aurais dû naître à Seattle_, sourit-Callie.  
_- Tu y retournes ce soir ?_ demanda-alors le jeune homme.  
_- Mon vol est dès que j'ai terminé le boulot_, sourit-Callie. _Mes valises sont prêtes ! _  
_- C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas te joindre à nous._..soupira-Dwayne._ On fait une petite fête chez Clément. _  
_- Il vaut mieux que j'évite Clément,_ ricana-Callie.  
_- Vous ne vous parlez encore pas, vous deux ?_ s'exclama-Dwayne. _Ça faisait longtemps, tiens ! _  
_- Pas de commentaires, Dwayne !_ railla-Callie.  
Le biper du jeune homme s'anima, et il s'excusa avant de se diriger à l'opposé. Callie entra dans un des ascenseurs, et soupira lorsque Clément y entra à l'étage suivant. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé et qu'elle l'avait repoussé, leurs liens s'étaient améliorés. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, mais il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne se chamaillent pour une broutille.  
_- Dr. Torres. _  
_- Dr. Railler._  
_- Tu viens ce soir, on se fait une soirée._  
_- Non._  
_- Pourquoi ? _  
_- J'ai d'autres plans._  
_- Ici ? _  
_- Ça ne te regarde pas !_  
Il y eut un moment de silence, mais Clément n'étais pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire.  
_- A Seattle ? _  
_- Oui !_  
_- Je suis jaloux. _  
_- Tant mieux ! _  
_- Je suis sérieux._  
_- Moi aussi._  
Autre moment de silence.  
_- Tu pars quand ? _  
_- En quoi ça te concerne ? _  
_- Je suis curieux ! _  
_- Ce soir._  
_- Bien._  
Encore un moment de silence. Les portes de l'ascenseur finirent par s'ouvrirent.  
_- J'ai un patient_, fit-Callie.  
_- Moi aussi_, répondit-Clément.  
_- Non sans blague ?_ ironisa-Callie.  
_- Bonne journée alors._  
_- Bonne journée._  
Ils se séparèrent, et Callie se laissa aller à une expression perplexe. C'était une des conversations les plus bizarres qu'elle ait pu avoir dans un ascenseur !

* * *

Arizona se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de la salle des résidents avec son café, à côté d'Addison et Teddy.  
_- J'ai sauvé mes deux patients_, fit-Addison, les yeux dans le vague._ La mère et le bébé._  
_- Moi aussi !_ s'exclama-Teddy._ Avec l'aide de Yang._  
_- De même_, acquiesça-Arizona. _Ce petit garçon va bien. _  
_- Je suis fatiguée_, soupira-Teddy.  
_- Et moi donc !_ renchérit-Addison.  
_- Pas moi !_ fit-Arizona.  
_- C'est normal, tu vois ta petite amie ce soir_, grommela-Addison._ Je déteste être célibataire._  
_- Bienvenue au club,_ grogna-Teddy.  
_- Vous n'allez pas le rester longtemps,_ tenta-Arizona.  
- Tais-toi, soupira-Addison, avec un sourire railleur. _Avec ta joie de femme en couple et.._  
_- ...heureuse !_ compléta-Teddy.  
_- Ok, il faut vraiment que vous ayez un mec toutes les deux_, ricana-Arizona.  
_- Je suis d'accord_ ! soupira-Addison.  
_- Vous allez chez Derek et Meredith, le soir de Noël ?_ demanda-alors Arizona.  
_- Oui_, acquiesça-Addison.  
_- Je penses_, soupira-Teddy.  
_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis invitée_, s'étonna-Arizona._ Je les connais bien, mais comme collègues..._  
_- Ici, collègues égal amis_, ricana-Addison.  
_- C'est juste_, souris-Arizona.  
_- Et puis, il y a un lien logique dans les invitations_, fit-Teddy comme si c'était évident.  
_- Il est où ton lien logique ?_ demanda-Addison.  
Teddy se releva un peu, en position assise.  
_- Derek à deux meilleurs amis_, expliqua-Teddy. _Mark et Addie. _  
_- Meilleurs amis ?_ releva-Addison. _Je l'ai trompé ! _  
_- On va dire proches_, répondit-Teddy. _Comme Callie est la meilleure amie d'Addie, elle est invitée, avec sa petite amie : donc avec toi Arizona. Et comme moi je suis proche de toi, je suis invitée aussi._  
Addison et Arizona regardèrent leur amie comme si elle était folle. Celle-ci se sentit obligée de poursuivre.  
_- Bah oui_, continua-t-elle._ Lien logique ! _  
_- Il y a aussi l'hypothèse qu'il vous apprécie tous_ ! répondit-Addison en riant.  
_- Je pense que j'irais_, fit-Arizona._ Ça dépend de Callie mais...Derek et Meredith sont des gens biens. _  
_- Noël te rend sentimentale ?_ ricana-Teddy._ Oh, merde, je dois y aller. Yang me bipe, le patient doit être réveillé. 21h45 à l'aéroport, c'est ça ? _  
_- C'est ça_, sourit-Arizona.

* * *

Callie était assise dans le terminal 7, sur un de ces fauteuils rouge sang, un magazine ouvert sur les genoux. Une fois de plus, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, agacée de ce retard. Son vol devait avoir décollé depuis déjà une heure. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre..  
Elle avait bien failli s'engueuler avec Arizona, une bonne dizaine de fois, depuis qu'elle était partie, et à chaque fois, elles avaient su mettre leurs sentiments de côté, faire preuve de patience et attendre Noël.  
_« Les problèmes techniques du vol numéro 14887 à destination de Seattle sont résolus. Nous prions les passagers d'embarquer, et nous excusons de ce léger retard »_  
Callie lâcha un soupir de soulagement, et comme les autres passagers, monta à bord de l'avion. Elle trouva sa place, et avec un soupir de soulagement, elle s'assit dans les fauteuils, au milieu de l'avion, après avoir casé sa valise sous son siège. Elle préférait la mettre là, c'était plus pratique: étant à côté du hublot, elle n'avait pas un bon accès aux rangements en hauteur.  
Callie regarda à sa droite, et vit une petite femme qui lisait un journal. Elle esquissa un sourire et Callie le lui rendit. Enfin, l'avion finit par décoller, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.  
_"C'est parti pour 10h de vol"_ soupira-mentalement Callie.  
Une heure de vol s'était à peine écoulée, lorsque le portable de Callie sonna.  
_"Mark doit encore avoir oublié l'heure où j'atterris"_ supposa-Callie en saisissant son portable.  
Lorsqu'elle vit l'identité du correspondant, elle arqua un sourcil, étonnée.  
_- Papa ?_ s'exclama-t-elle en décrochant.  
Voyant que le regard de la petite femme à côté d'elle était fixé sur elle, Callie baissa d'un ton.  
_- Calliope_, fit-son père. _Comment vas-tu ? _  
_- Je vais bien_, répondit-Callie. _Pourquoi appelles-tu ? Ça me fait plaisir, hein, ne te méprends pas ! Mais...t'as quelque chose à me dire ?_  
_- Nous pensions ta mère et moi, venir_, fit-son père._ Pour Noël, le soir du réveillon. Tu seras chez toi ? _  
_- Heu.._.fit-Callie. _A vrai dire non. _  
_- Comment ça ? _  
_- J'ai été invitée chez Meredith et Derek,_ expliqua-Callie._ Des collègues à l'hôpital, et des amis. Il y aura tous mes autres amis alors j'ai bien envie d'y aller. _  
_- C'est regrettable_, fit-son père déçu.  
_- Tu veux que j'en parle à Meredith ?_ s'illumina-alors Callie._ Son père y sera, de toute façon alors peut-être que je peux négocier ?_  
_- Oh, ça serait une bonne idée !_ s'égaya-son père. _Tu penses que nous ne dérangerons pas ? _  
_- Oh, je suis sûre que non_, répondit-Callie.  
_- Aurais-je là l'occasion de rencontrer ton petit ami ?_ fit-alors son père curieux._ Tu viendras accompagnée, à cette soirée ? _  
_- Bien sûr_, répondit-Callie, spontanément. _Je serais avec Arizona. _  
_- Arizona ?_  
Callie sentit la voix de son père se durcir et comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait fait une gaffe. Après réflexion, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher indéfiniment. Elle l'avait déjà caché pour Erica..  
_- Arizona Robbins,_ soupira-Callie._ Oui, papa. Oui, c'est une femme.._  
_- Tu..tu..tu..?_  
Ce fut tout ce que son père arriva à produire comme mot. Callie lâcha un second soupir, attirant la curiosité de la petite vieille à côté d'elle.  
_- Ne fais pas de crise cardiaque, hein ?_ prévint-Callie. _Mais oui..Je suis homo. _  
_- Comment..? Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Quand !?_  
Les questions coulaient à flot sur un débit furieux.  
_- Calme-toi, papa_, soupira-Callie._ C'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voulais que tu l'apprennes, mais bon..Oui c'est vrai. Non, je ne me moque pas de toi._  
Callie regarda par le hublot, les nuages qui défilaient.  
_- Non ! Non!_ s'exclama-Callie. _Tu te braques ! Arrête, je suis heureuse, c'est pas l'important ? Elle est géniale ! Si tu voulais bien la rencontrer..Arizona est quelqu'un de merveilleux...Oui. Non ! Oui, ça la gêne un peu que je sois partie à Paris, mais elle s'en accomode. Ce n'est que pour un an de toute façon. Non. Arrête ta paranoïa.._  
Callie se pinça l'arrête du nez, et du contrôler sa respiration. Un avion rempli de monde n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour exploser de colère.  
_- Bon, j'y vais je suis pressée_, fit-Callie pour abréger la dispute.  
_- Je croyais que tu étais dans l'avion ?_ s'étonna-son père.  
_- Heu...Non_, mentit-Callie._ On a pas encore décollé._  
_- Ah. _  
_- J'en parle à Meredith alors, pour Noël ?_ demanda-Callie.  
_- Non, ça ira_, répondit-froidement son père.  
_- Papa...!_  
Mais il raccrocha. Callie posa son téléphone sur la tablette devant elle, et soupira. Son regard rencontra la petite vieille, qui lu adressa un sourire.  
_- Dur, dur ?_ fit-la petite vieille.  
Callie lui jeta un regard étonné.  
_- Désolée_, poursuivit-sa voisine de place. _Je ne voulais surtout pas épier. Mais il faut dire qu'avoir un peu d'intimitée dans un avion, c'est compliqué ! _  
_- Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas_, sourit-Callie.  
_- Votre père l'a mal pris ?_ devina-la vieille.  
_- Assez oui,_ acquiesça-Callie.  
Ça lui faisait bizarre de parler de ceci avec une parfaite inconnue..  
_- Vous prenez souvent l'avion ?_ demanda-la vieille.  
_- Assez en ce moment, oui_, ris-Callie.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, la vieille et elle commencèrent à bavarder. Callie lui raconta sa mutation à Paris, lui parla d'Arizona, puis de ses nouveaux amis Français. La petite vieille, elle, lui apprit qu'elle allait à Seattle pour voir son fils qui y avait emménagé.  
_- Je n'aime pas l'avion._.fit-soudain la femme, une main sur son coeur. _Ça me terrifie. _  
_- Mais ça reste le moyen le plus rapide de voyager !_ souris-Callie.  
_- C'est exact, c'est exact !_ sourit-la petite vieille, qui commençait néanmoins à pâlir. _Passez moi mon sac, s'il vous plaît. _  
Callie lui tendit son sac. La petite vieille fouilla nerveusement dedans et en sortit une boîte de pilule. Elle en prit trois d'un coup.  
_- Contre le stress_, sourit-la femme._ Au fait, comment vous appelez vous ? _  
_- Calliope Torres_, répondit-Callie.  
_- Je suis Joséphine Sagava._

* * *

Callie avait fait un compte à rebours dans sa tête. Plus qu'une demie-heure et ils atterriraient. La chirurgienne orthopédique jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite vieille à côté d'elle. Elle ne cessait de s'agiter, pâle et essoufflée.  
_- Ça va ?_ s'enquit-Callie.  
_- Très bien,_ assura-la vieille.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Callie se répétait mentalement "Plus que vingt minutes, plus que vingt minutes !", le silence d'à côté l'effraya. Elle pivota brutalement la tête, et vit que Joséphine s'était assoupie.  
Néanmoins, sa position était étrange. Callie se pencha en avant, et chercha le pouls. Aucun pouls. Elle secoua la vieille dame, rechercha une nouvelle fois son pouls. Rien. En tant que chirurgienne, elle resta calme. Elle se leva, et apostropha un steward.  
_- Héo, j'ai un arrêt !_ s'exclama-Callie.  
La jeune femme leva l'accoudoir de son siège, et allongea Joséphine sur deux sièges. Elle commença le massage cardiaque. Toutes les hôtesses et les steward se massèrent horrifiés devant eux.  
_- Vous n'avez pas du matériel ?_ s'enquit-Callie en comptant. _Un, deux, trois..Pour réanimer ? Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Un deux, trois,..Oh !_  
Heureusement pour elle, les hotesses de l'air parlaient très bien anglais.  
_- Nous n'avons pas ce genre de chose_, admis une hôtesse._ Je..Lucas, va vérifier._  
Un steward s'empressa d'aller voir. Callie tenta d'insuffler de l'air dans les poumons de Joséphine. Toujours pas de pouls.  
_- Vite !_ s'exclama-Callie.  
_- On a ça !_ fit-Lucas en revenant.  
Il avait une trousse de premier secours, qui avait néanmoins l'air compacte.  
_- Ouvre_, exigea-Callie.  
Lucas l'ouvrit et la lui montra. Callie repéra des palettes de secours, peu efficace, pas pratique..mais peut-être suffisantes.  
_- Branchez les_, ordonna Callie._ Vite ! _  
_- Vous êtes médecin, au moins, hein ?_ vérifia-Lucas, en branchant les palettes. _Vous savez ce que vous faites ? _  
_- Je suis médecin_, le tranquillisa-Callie.  
Les passagers des rangs de devant, et de derrière s'étaient levés et contemplaient le spectacle à la fois horrifiés et curieux.  
_- Tout le monde, reculez_, ordonna-Callie.  
Elle appliqua les palettes. Elle dû le refaire trois fois, mais au bout d'un moment, elle eut un pouls. Callie délaissa les palettes sur le siège d'à côté.  
_- Vous n'avez pas un stéthoscope ?_ demanda-Callie._ Dans votre trousse là ?_  
L'homme fouilla, et en trouva un, qu'il lui tendit. Callie s'en saisit et écouta le coeur de Joséphine. Elle n'était pas une chirurgienne cardiothoracique, mais elle repéra tout de suite l'anomalie.  
_- Hémothorax_, annonça-Callie.  
_- Quoi ?_ releva-le jeune steward, Lucas.  
_- Il y a du sang dans la cavité pleural..près des poumons,_ expliqua-Callie._ Il faut absolument le drainer. _  
_- Nous atterrissons dans une dizaine de minutes,_ fit-Lucas.  
_- Maintenant !_ protesta-Callie. _Ou elle mourra. Donnez moi la trousse._  
Lucas la lui tendit. Callie fouilla. Il y avait des bandes de pansements, des aseptisant des médicaments banals, des garrots et même un drain mais..Pas de scalpel...Comment faire ? Joséphine allait mourir si elle ne faisait rien.  
_- Appelez les secours_, demanda-Callie, en prenant une paire de gants qui se trouvaient dans la trousse et en les mettant._ Demandez à ce qu'ils soient là quand l'avion atterrira pour un transfert à l'hôpital immédiat. _  
_- Bien._  
Une hôtesse s'éloigna pour exécuter les ordres précis de Callie. Callie se leva, et vrilla son regard sur les gens présents là.  
_- Quelqu'un n'aurait pas un couteau, s'il vous plaît ?_ demanda-Callie._ Un objet tranchant.._  
Une hôtesse traduisit la demande en Français. Pas de réponse.  
_- Ça m'étonnerait_, fit-Lucas à côté de Callie._ Les objets de ce genre sont interdits à bord. _  
_- J'en ai un !_  
Un homme se leva, s'approcha et lui tendit un couteau suisse.  
_- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec ça ?!_ s'offusqua-Lucas.  
_- Si ça permet de sauver la vie de cette femme_ fit-Callie en prenant le couteau,_ ne le blâmez pas. Allongez là dans le couloir._  
Avec l'aide des hôtesses, on allongea Joséphine sur le sol du couloir. Callie s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit la trousse de secours. Elle désinfecta plusieurs fois le couteau, le stérilisa. Puis elle prit le drain.  
_- Ok, ceux qui ont l'âme sensible, ne regardez pas.._.fit-Callie. _Et taisez vous !_  
Callie avec des gestes les plus précis possibles, installa le drain. Elle soupira en auscultant la patiente, constatant que l'anomalie était atténuée.  
_- Vous avez appelé les pompiers ?_ s'enquit-Callie.  
_- Ils seront là très rapidement, _acquiesça-Lucas.

* * *

Addison se gara. Teddy, Arizona et Mark descendirent de la voiture à sa suite et entrèrent dans l'aéroport.  
_- Son avion à un peu de retard_, fit-Addison en désignant le tableau.  
_- Venez, on y va_, fit-Mark.  
Ils traversèrent l'aéroport et allèrent s'asseoir sur des sièges, devant la porte de laquelle les passagers devraient sortir. Arizona ne tenait plus en place. Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs ambulanciers arrivèrent, et se groupèrent près de la porte. Il avaient avec eux un brancard.  
_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ s'exclama-Arizona. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _  
_- Relax_, fit-Mark, néanmoins inquiet._ C'est possible que ça ne soit pas pour Callie._  
Arizona saisit son portable, et tenta d'appeler Callie, mais elle ne répondait pas. La demie heure qui s'écoula ensuite fut longue, pour Arizona. Quand ils virent les ambulanciers passer la porte, tirant le brancard, courant vers la piste d'atterrissage, ils se doutèrent que l'avion avait atterrit.  
_- Pitié qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé_, pria-Arizona.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les ambulanciers revinrent, poussant le brancard sur lequel était allongée une vieille femme, masque respiratoire sur la bouche. Callie, gants ensanglantés aux mains, aidait à pousser le brancard tout en discutant avec les secouristes, et avec le pilote de l'avion.  
Lorsque Callie vit Arizona, Mark, Teddy et Addison, un large sourire éclaira son visage. Elle finit ses explications, puis se dirigea à grands pas vers eux, retirant ses gants au passage, qu'elle jeta dans une poubelle.  
Arizona se jeta dans les bras de Callie, plus qu'heureuse de la revoir.  
_- Hémothorax_, fit-Callie, devant le regard interrogateur de Ted, Addie et Mark.  
_- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des heures sup' !_ plaisanta-Mark.  
Callie passa des bras d'Arizona à ceux de Mark, puis dans ceux d'Addison avant d'enlacer Teddy.  
_- Comme je suis contente d'être ici !_ s'exclama-Callie.  
A ce moment, elles virent Lucas, dans son costume de steward, qui se pointa, timidement.  
_- Dr. Torres_, fit-il._ Tenez._  
Il lui tendit sa veste, son portable et sa valise.  
_- Et merci, pour tout ! _  
_- Merci, Lucas,_ dit-Callie, en Français, pour une fois.  
Elle lui adressa un signe de main.  
_- Rentrons_, soupira-Callie._ Je suis épuisée !_

* * *

**So ? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello..Désolée du "retard"...! **

**Je vous préviens d'avance: il y a une incohérence dans ce chapitre. C'est fait exprès, c'est prévu, c'est pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire ! Donc si vous la voyez, fermez les yeux, sinon, tant mieux ! **

**Bonne lecture - j'espère ! **

* * *

_- Voici nos derniers invités !_  
Meredith eut un sourire, et ouvrit plus grand la porte, pour laisser passer Callie et Arizona, ainsi que Mark. Le trio s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce. Le salon était confortable, et chaleureux. La décoration était subtile, mais présente, et il régnait une ambiance détendue et chaleureuse. Alex et Lexie discutaient, assis devant la cheminée, un verre à la main. A côté d'eux, sur les fauteuils de cuir, Addison et Teddy semblaient en plein fou rire et leur verre n'étais pas loin non plus.  
Owen lui, donnait un coup de main aux hôtes de maison, et finissait de mettre le couvert et de décorer la table avec Derek ,aidés également de Cristina, qui semblait voir là une occasion de parler avec Owen. A l'autre bout du salon, debout, George, Izzie et Winston étaient en pleine conversation. On entendait des bavardages dans la cuisine, qui indiquaient sûrement que d'autres invités s'y trouvaient.  
Meredith regagna la cuisine, affairée. Arizona et Callie, doigt entrelacés rejoignirent Teddy et Addison, tandis que Mark pivotait pour aller saluer Derek et Owen.  
La soirée s'étira sur une note joyeuse, tandis que dehors, la neige recommençait à tomber. Les convives passèrent à table. Callie se retrouva entre Arizona et Winston.  
_- Ainsi c'est vous, mon "remplaçant" !_ sourit-Callie.  
_- C'est moi..Ronan Winston, d'ortho. Enfin ça, vous le savez déjà ! _  
_- En effet !_ ris-Callie._ Je suis Callie Torres. _  
_- Alors, vous appréciez Ambroise-Paré ?_ demanda-Winston.  
_- Je dois dire que..c'est mitigé,_ répondit-Callie. _C'est un hôpital petit, mais je suis moins débordée. _  
_- La différence est saisissante_, admis-Winston. _Entre nous, je suis heureux que cette coopération ne dure qu'une année.._  
_- Et moi donc !_ ris-Callie.  
Winston saisit le plat que lui faisait passer Owen, assis à côté de lui. Il le proposa à Callie avec un sourire tout en poursuivant la conversation.  
_- Vous vous êtes faits des amis ?_ demanda-t-il. _Est-ce que vous avez parlé avec le Dr. Robin ? _  
_- Dwayne ? Oh, oui, il est génial !_ s'exclama-Callie. _Manon et Lena également._  
_- Comment va...comment va Manon ?_ demanda-Winston en hésitant.  
Callie lui jeta un regard étonné tout en faisant passer le plat à Arizona, qui elle même le fit passer. Winston avait posé cette question avec hésitation, en rougissant presque.  
_- Elle va bien, je pense_, répondit-Callie.  
_- B..bien._  
Callie arqua un sourcil, et s'empêcha de rire.  
_- Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?_ devina-Callie.  
_- C'était il y a longtemps,_ éluda-Winston.  
_- Quand ? _  
_- Il y a quelques mois.._  
Callie éclata de rire, et son voisin de table esquissa un sourire.  
_- Elle m'a largué parce que j'ai accepté le job, à Seattle_, expliqua-Winston plus sérieux. _Elle ne croit pas aux relations de longue distance. Alors elle m'a plaqué._  
Callie regarda Winston, effarée. Puis, elle saisit la main d'Arizona, qu'elle serra, sans cesser de fixer Winston des yeux.  
_- J'ai de la chance, moi. J'ai quelqu'un de formidable ! _  
_- Elle parle de moi là ?_ ris-Arizona en direction de Winston.  
_- Elle parle de toi,_ acquiesça-Winston avec un sourire amusé. _J'ai pas eu la même chance, moi..! _  
_- Désolée_, fit-Callie.  
Winston secoua les épaules. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en face de lui.  
_- Karev_, aboya-t-il._ File moi donc l'alcool le plus fort de cette table !_  
Après le repas, les plus bourrés entraînèrent les autres, et réussirent à chanter et faire chanter plusieurs chansons de Noël. C'est dans la bonne humeur que commença la soirée et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'elle s'acheva.  
Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent chez Arizona, Callie n'avait pas hâte de repartir. Et pourtant, son congé s'achevait dans trois jours..  
Au milieu de la nuit, Arizona sortit du lit, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Callie. Elle se faufila dans le salon, et alluma une lumière. Silencieusement, elle ouvrit l'étagère du bureau, et en sortit quelques dossiers et de la paperasse, qu'elle étala sur la table basse.  
_- Il me manque du temps.._.grommela-t-elle.  
Elle saisit son portable. Heureusement, son interlocuteur était de garde.  
_- Chef Webber ?_ fit-elle. _Vous en êtes où ?_

* * *

Le lendemain, Callie et Arizona passèrent leur journée en tête à tête, à profiter de leurs moments qu'elle avaient ensemble. Le jour d'après, Arizona fut bipée en urgence à l'hôpital, et Callie décida de venir avec elle.  
Elle erra dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, en profitant pour passer des moments avec Addison, Teddy, Mark, et Arizona durant leurs moments libres. Le soir, Callie et Arizona allèrent au restaurant. Callie aurait voulu que ces moments avec elle ne s'arrêtent jamais.

* * *

_- Arizona ? _  
Callie patientait devant l'appartement, porte ouverte. Sa valise à ses pieds, sa carte d'embarquement et son passeport dans la main.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, je vais louper mon vol !_ s'exclama-Callie.  
Arizona sortit de la chambre, finissant de se préparer. Elle saisit son sac, et adressa un sourire moqueur à Callie.  
_- Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, tu sais !_  
La chirurgienne pédiatrique finit d'accrocher sa boucle d'oreille, puis embrassa Callie. Cette-dernière se laissa faire, un moment, puis finir par se détacher.  
_- Non, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !_ fit-Callie en riant._ J'ai un vol à prendre._  
_- Dommage.._fit-Arizona avec une moue déçue, mais le regard amusé.  
Elles sortirent du bâtiment. Le biper d'Arizona se mit à sonner.  
_- Merde.._soupira-Arizona. _Je suis désolée, Callie.._  
_- Va et sauves des vies !_ ris-Callie.  
_- Tu m'as manquée,_ soupira-Arizona, en l'embrassant une fois encore._ Et tu me manques déjà._  
Callie la regarda partir, sentant une fois de plus la déchirure de la séparation. Maudissant la france, Ambroise Paré, et la coopération entre les hôpitaux, Callie se rendit à l'aéroport, et une fois de plus, prit l'avion. Elle avait sûrement plus utilisé ce moyen de transport ces derniers mois que de toute sa vie !

* * *

Arizona accourut à l'hôpital, alors que Karev la bippait une seconde fois. La chirurgienne pédiatrique se changea rapidement puis entra dans la chambre.  
_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Karev ?_  
L'interne était occupé à intuber un petit patient, âgé d'une dizaine d'année.  
_- Billie Clock_, répondit-Karev. _On pense qu'il rejete le coeur. _  
_- Tu lui as bien prescrit ses immunosuppresseurs ?_ fit-Arizona en consultant le dossier.  
_- Evidemment ! _  
_- Je ne vois nul part, que tu l'as fait,_ répondit-Arizona.  
Karev se releva, ayant intubé Billie. Il saisit le dossier, agacé. Tourna une page. Une autre.  
_- Merde_, grommela-l'interne.  
Arizona soutint un regard interrogateur. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à une des infirmières et ordonna de donner les immunosuppresseurs maintenant.  
_- Je..._fit-Karev._ J'étais sûr de les avoir prescrit ! _  
_- C'est pas possible.._.grogna-Arizona._ Bipe moi si tu oublies quelque chose encore. S'il ne se stabilise pas bientôt, bipe moi aussi._  
Arizona quitta la chambre, exaspérée qu'il ait oublié un tel élément. A ce moment, elle vit Richard Webber, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. La chirurgienne pédiatrique hâta le pas.  
_- Chef !_ appela-t-elle._ Chef Webber !_  
La jeune femme accéléra, le dépassa et se planta devant lui.  
_- Vous avez traité mon dossier ?_ s'enquit-Arizona.  
_- Hem..Pas encore Robbins_, grommela-Richard.  
_- Mais..!_ s'exclama-Arizona. _Ça fait cinq jours ! _  
_- J'ai un hôpital à diriger, Robbins ! _  
_- Je le sais bien...Mais.._  
_- Mais ? _  
_- Rien. Vous me fournirez une réponse ? _  
_- Dès que j'aurais soumis l'idée au conseil. _  
_- Merci Chef._  
Déçue, Arizona se détourna, et regarda sa montre. Callie avait déjà décollé...

* * *

Lorsque Callie franchit les portes d'Ambroise Paré, il lui semblait que son séjour à Seattle et les lèvres d'Arizona étaient déjà loins..!  
La chirurgienne orthopédique s'habilla, enfila sa blouse, épingla son badge, puis se rendit à l'accueil, et saisit les dossiers de ses patients. Elle feuilletait l'un d'eux lorsque Manon se pointa.  
_- Hey, Callie !_ sourit-Manon en déposant une pile de dossiers sur le comptoir.  
_- Toi !_ s'exclama-Callie en pivotant vers elle.  
_- Heu..oui, moi ?_  
Manon lui jeta un regard étonné de cette réaction.  
_- Tu caches des choses !_ ricana-Callie.  
_- Je ne vois pas du tout ou tu veux en venir_ ! fit-Manon en réfléchissant, qui commençait à s'inquiéter.  
_- Tu ne m'as jamais dit,_ fit-Callie._ Que tu sortais avec Ronan Winston._  
Aussitôt, elle piqua un fard, elle baissa le regard sur ses dossiers.  
_- Alors ?_ ris-Callie.  
_- Quoi alors ?_ répondit-Manon.  
_- Pourquoi vous avez rompu ? _  
_- Parce que...je ne crois pas aux relations de longue distance.._grogna-Manon.  
_- Tu ne crois pas en moi et Arizona ?_ fit-mine de s'offusquer Callie.  
_- Arrête_, ricana-Manon._ Vous, je ne sais pas comment vous faites. Ça doit vraiment être le grand amour ! _  
_- Tu peux même pas imaginer !_ ris-Callie.  
Les deux chirurgiennes consultèrent en silence leurs dossiers. Mais Callie ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.  
_- Tu l'aimes encore, Ronan ?_  
Cette fois, Manon réussit à se contrôler et à ne pas trop rougir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Callie, furieuse.  
_- Tais-toi sur ça_, siffla-t-elle. _Je...c'est rien._  
Elle ferma le dossier, et tourna les talons, la nuque rouge d'embarras.  
_- D'après ta réaction, j'en déduis que oui !_ s'exclama-Callie dans son dos, hilare.  
_- Ta gueule, Callie !_ fit-Manon sans se retourner.

* * *

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent. Arizona se forçait à ne pas aller harceler le Chef. Il avait promis de la tenir au courant, alors elle décida de plutôt se concentrer sur ses opérations, et ses patients. Elle enseigna beaucoup à Karev, dans les jours qui suivirent, et celui-ci arrêta de prétendre qu'il était vraiment intéressé par la plastique, laissant ainsi le champs libre à Avery. Le destin de Yang en cardio était tout tracé, et Grey se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers la chirurgie générale. Les autres n'avaient pas encore décidés, mais on voyait bien un intérêt pour la trauma, de la part d'O'Malley.  
Quelques jours encore plus tard, Arizona sortait du bloc, après une intéressante opération, discutant avec Karev. La jeune chirurgienne pédiatrique fut bipée par son chef.  
_- ...me demandais si.._.disait-Karev.  
En plein milieu de sa phrase, il vit Arizona qui se mettait à courir. Le jeune interne la regarda, comme si elle était folle. Arizona elle, courut jusqu'au bureau de Webber. Impatiente, elle frappa, puis entra.  
_- Robbins, venez vous asseoir_, fit-Richard.  
Arizona enleva son callot de chirurgienne, puis prit place sur le fauteuil en face du bureau. Richard saisit un dossier et le posa devant lui, en face de sa chirurgienne pédiatrique.  
_- J'ai considéré votre demande,_ commença-Richard, tandis qu'Arizona ouvrait son dossier, ne pouvant s'en empêcher._ Je l'ai soumise au conseil._  
Il marqua un temps de silence. Arizona posa le dossier, qui ressemblait à celui que Callie lui avait montré, quelques mois auparavant.  
_- Et ? _  
_- Nous acceptons de vous donner un poste à Ambroise Paré_, commença-Richard,_ à la condition que vous preniez la place d'un chirurgien de cet hôpital. _  
_- Je ne comprends pas la condition_, fit-Arizona. _Je veux juste bosser dans le même hôpital que Callie, c'est tout.._  
_- Ambroise Paré est un petit hôpital_, fit-Richard._ Comparé au Seattle Grace Mercy West. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de payer un troisième chirurgien pédiatrique, alors qu'ils en ont déjà deux. Ils n'en ont pas l'utilité, alors ne veulent pas dépenser pour rien._  
_- Je ne suis pas rien !_ s'offusqua-Arizona._ Je suis douée, Chef !_  
_- Robbins, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre !_ fit-Richard.  
_- Alors, la condition ? s_oupira-Arizona.  
_- Vous pouvez y aller_, fit-Richard._ Si l'un des deux chirurgiens d'Ambroise Paré accepte de prendre votre place, ici. _  
_- Mais...! Chef !_  
Arizona était déçue. Elle savait pertinemment, et Richard aussi, qu'aucun des deux chirurgiens d'Ambroise Paré ne voudrait venir.  
_- Vous devez donc vous adresser au Dr. Robin,_ fit-Richard. _et au Dr. Legrand._  
Arizona saisit le dossier. Richard avait ajouté le profil médical des deux chirurgiens pédiatriques français.  
_- Dwayne Robin_, lut-elle._ Et Manon Legrand. C'est ça ? _  
_- C'est ça._  
Arizona soupira de découragement.  
_- Ils ne voudront jamais, et je les comprends..._  
_- Ne perdez pas espoir, Robbins !_ fit-Richard._ Je suis désolé, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. _  
_- Merci Chef,_ fit-Arizona en se levant avec son dossier à la main. _Merci beaucoup. Je vais..les contacter._  
Arizona quitta le bureau de Webber beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Elle doutait que Legrand ou Robin accepte. Il faudrait être fou. Pour ne pas céder à cette vague d'espoir qu'elle sentait naître, Arizona décida de laisser tomber. Elle savait que Robin et Legrand n'accepteraient pas et elle savait que cela créerait chez elle une seconde vague de déception, ce dont elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin. Elle préférait anticiper, et ne pas leur demander. Elle patienterait jusqu'à ce que l'année soit écoulée..

* * *

Callie entra dans la - minuscule - salle de pause d'Ambroise Paré. S'y trouvait la chirurgienne pédiatrique. Callie lui adressa un grand sourire moqueur.  
_- Ne commence pas !_ maugréa-Manon.  
Callie leva les mains au ciel, pour se disculper, puis s'avança vers la machine à café. Une fois son gobelet rempli à la main, elle s'assit à côté de Manon avec l'intention de la cuisiner encore un peu plus.  
_- Allez Manon, avoue-tout ! _  
_- Je n'ai rien à avouer Callie..._  
_- Allez ! _  
_- Non ! _  
_- Allez !_  
_- J'ai dit non ! _  
_- S'il te plaîît ! _  
_- C'est trop compliqué à expliquer,_ mentit-Manon._ En anglais, j'y arriverais pas. Et en français tu pigerais pas._  
_- Menteuse !_ ris-Callie. _Dwayne m'a dit que tu avais un excellent niveau d'anglais. Et je confirme ça d'ailleurs._  
_- Laissez moi, tous là !_ soupira-la pauvre Manon.  
_- C'est quoi le problème, pour que tu ne veuilles pas en parler ?_ demanda-Callie.  
_- Je suis encore folle amoureuse de lui !_  
Le cri était sorti, spontané, de la bouche de Manon, qui sembla aussitôt regretter cette franchise et cette spontanéité. Elle l'avait dit en Français, réflexe, d'avoir repris sa langue maternelle...mais Callie avait très bien compris !  
_- Nous y voilà..._murmura-Callie.  
_- Et il est parti..Il est parti.._  
Manon se mit à trembler et Callie craignit qu'elle ne fonde en larmes. Mais elle se rendit compte que Manon était ce genre de personne à ne pas exposer ses sentiments. La jeune femme se contrôla rapidement, seul le masque de tristesse pouvant laisser deviner ses sentiments.  
_- Il m'a abandonné, et pourtant, j'ai envie de le retrouver, de le voir..Mais je ne peux pas. Parce qu'on a cassé. Je l'ai largué. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je suis convaincue que nous deux ça aurait marché malgré la distance..._  
Callie resta silencieuse un moment.  
_- Ça peut paraître fou.._.poursuivit-Manon. _Mais qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour le voir. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour partir vivre à Seattle, jusqu'à ce que cette coopération soit terminée._  
Autre moment de silence.  
_- Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour piquer le job d'une de vos chirurgienne pédiatrique de ton hôpital, juste le temps d'une année ! _  
_- Je doute que ça les enchante !_ ris-Callie.  
_- Ta Arizona ?_ fit-Manon._ Elle serait contente de venir, pour être avec toi..Elle est bien en pédiatrie ?_  
_- Oui_, répondit-Callie, prudente. _Mais je doute qu'elle veuille déménager. Je pense que c'est quasiment suicidaire que j'ose lui demander ça. Elle le prendrait mal.._  
_- Tu as sans doute raison...c'est idiot.._

* * *

Arizona était debout devant le comptoir du service de pédiatrie. Sur la pile de dossiers de ses patients de la journée, se trouvait le dossier où se trouvaient les profils des Dr. Robin et Legrand. Les deux chirurgiens pédiatrique d'Ambroise Paré.  
La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les deux numéros de téléphone. Un coup de fil. Pour être sûr ? Peut-être qu'ils seraient intéressés ? Non, sûrement pas..A ce moment, Teddy arriva avec un sourire, guillerette.  
_- Ça va ?_ fit-elle.  
Arizona, discrètement, dissimula le dossier de coopération. Elle leva les yeux vers Teddy, et sourit.  
_- Ça va.._répondit-elle.  
Teddy lui adressa un sourire, puis s'éloigna, vérifiant son biper. Arizona baissa de nouveau le regard sur le comptoir et prit le dossier. Après une minute de réflexion, elle le saisit, et le lâcha dans la poubelle la plus proche.


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci à tous les revieweurs...**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre...J'espère qu'il plaira..! **

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Arizona ne récupéra pas le dossier où étaient inscrits les numéros de téléphone des chirurgiens pédiatriques d'Ambroise Paré. Elle se fiait son instinct, qui lui disait qu'elle essuierait deux refus net. Aussi, elle prit son mal en patience, espérant que sa relation avec Callie continue de fonctionner, chose qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde.  
Malheureusement, il s'avéra que leur couple, s'il fonctionnait extrêmement bien lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles, était mis à dur épreuve par la distance. Cela se vérifia par le premier coup de fil de Callie, lorsqu'elles se prirent une fois de plus la tête, et qui se conclut par une Arizona furieuse, et une Callie qui raccrocha sans un mot.  
Addison et Teddy suspectaient quelque chose, rien que par l'état d'énervement avancé et le ton sec d'Arizona dans les jours qui suivirent. Elles n'osèrent cependant rien demander, préférant laisser passer la tempête..qui semblait ne jamais vouloir passer ! Après une semaine entière, où Arizona ne put leur donner de nouvelles de Callie et où elle demeura toujours renfermée, Teddy décida de satisfaire sa curiosité.  
C'est pourquoi elle entra dans la salle des résidents, où Arizona, après une longue opération de cinq heures, se reposait. Teddy ferma la porte, et vint s'asseoir à côté de la chirurgienne pédiatrique.  
_- Ça va ?_  
Question bête, mais Teddy ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle récolta un hochement de tête.  
_- Vous en êtes où, avec Callie ?_ demanda-prudemment Teddy.  
_- Je n'en sais rien_, répondit-Arizona._ J'avoue que je n'en sais rien._  
_- Comment ça ? _  
_- Je viens de te le dire, Teddy, j'en sais rien !_ s'agaça-Arizona.  
_- D'abord, tu vas te calmer,_ commença-Teddy avec un regard plus dur._ Addie et moi sommes tes amies, on veut juste te soutenir et t'aider. Alors arrête d'agir comme ça, on est pas des ennemis. Ok ? Ensuite...pourquoi ne pas juste répondre, au lieu d'éluder sans cesse ?_  
Arizona tourna le regard vers Teddy, et lâcha un soupir. Son visage passa de l'agacement à la lassitude.  
_- Désolée.._.grommela-t-elle._ Je suis sur les nerfs, en ce moment. _  
_- J'ai remarqué !_  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Voyant qu'Arizona ne poursuivrait pas, Teddy reprit.  
_- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.._  
_- Si, je l'ai fait !_ répondit-Arizona._ Je t'ai dit que je n'en savais rien. Je ne sais plus où nous en sommes._  
Teddy s'apprêtait à ré attaquer, lorsque le biper d'Arizona se mit à sonner. Celle-ci se leva, avec un sourire dans le genre "Quel dommage..!".  
_- Bye, Teddy !_ sourit-Arizona avant de sortir.  
Teddy laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, soupirant. Peut-être que pour obtenir des réponses, il fallait s'adresser à Callie ? Quoique, dans les rares coups de fil qu'elle passait, elle n'était guère bavarde, elle non plus..  
Arizona elle, se rendit aux urgences, là où on l'avait bipée. Elle vit Karev, qui était déjà sur place. La chirurgienne pédiatrique s'empara d'une blouse jaune qu'elle enfila en vitesse, et tout en mettant des gants, elle entra dans la salle de trauma 2.  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'on à, Karev ?_ demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.  
_- Nathanael Thomson_, répondit-Karev, qui s'affairait autour du brancard. _7 ans. Admis pour une sévère crise d'asthme, sa première. _  
_- Depuis combien de temps dure la crise ?_ demanda-Arizona en s'approchant.  
_- 45 minutes_, répondit-Karev. _Je l'ai intubé._  
_- 45 minutes ?!_ s'exclama-Arizona._ Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant ! C'est énorme...!_  
Karev acquiesça, l'air grave.  
_- Il faut trouver ce qui a provoqué la crise_, exigea-Arizona._ IRM, scans, sors le grand jeu. N'importe quel test qui permettra d'en apprendre plus doit être fait._  
_- Bien._  
Alex fit signe aux infirmières, qui l'aidèrent à tirer le brancard hors des urgences. Arizona enleva sa blouse, et quitta elle aussi la mine.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le portable d'Arizona se mit à sonner. La jeune femme décrocha. Callie. Leur échange démarra assez froidement...pour changer. Callie semblait encore plus maussade de jours en jours.  
_- C'est quoi, le problème ?_ demanda-Arizona, en soupirant.  
_- Tu vois un problème, là ?_ éluda-Callie.  
_- Clairement.._  
Il y eut un moment de silence, qu'Arizona n'eut pas l'intention de briser. Mais devant le mutisme de Callie, elle fut obligée.  
_- Callie, dis-moi !_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Parle-moi ! _  
_- Tu n'es jamais là._.grommela-Callie.  
_- Pardon ?_  
Arizona n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
_- Comment ça, je ne suis jamais là ?_ s'exclama-t-elle.  
_- C'est toujours moi qui fais le déplacement_, répondit-Callie. _Pourquoi ? _  
_- Ça t'emmerde tant que ça, de venir me voir ?_ lâcha-Arizona.  
_- Je ne suis pas fan de l'avion..._  
_- Ça veut tout dire._.grogna-Arizona.  
_- Tu tires trop vite tes conclusions._  
Arizona calma sa respiration, avant de répondre.  
_- Contente de savoir enfin ce que tu penses de moi_, lâcha-t-elle, glaciale.  
_- Qu'est-ce que je disais !_ ricana-Callie.  
_- Et ça te fait rire, en plus ?_ s'offensa-Arizona.  
_- Je ne vais pas en pleurer..._  
Il y eut un autre moment de silence.  
_- Alors ?_ demanda-Callie.  
_- Alors quoi ? _  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_ grommela-Arizona._ Que je saute dans un avion, et vienne te voir ?_  
_- Non..._protesta-vaguement Callie. _Tu as des patients. Moi aussi j'ai des patients. _  
_- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait" ? _  
_- Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?_ demanda-Callie._ On se prend la tête. Tout le temps !_  
Cette phrase glaça Arizona. Elle aurait dû le voir venir, ça...  
_- La faute à qui ? _  
_- A nous deux !_ s'exclama-Callie._ Je ne te blâme pas...Simplement..ça sert à quelque chose, de continuer ? _  
_- Alors quoi ?_ riposta-Arizona._ Tu es heureuse à Paris, maintenant ? Tu es prête à lâcher l'affaire, avec moi ? _  
_- Tu l'as dit toi même, les relations longue distance.._.commença-Callie.  
_- C'est que des conneries, tout ça, Callie !_  
Arizona marchait de long en lare, pendue au téléphone, désespérant de plus en plus, à chaque mot lâché.  
_- Et si c'était vrai ?._.soupira-Callie.  
_- Tu sais quoi ?_ décocha-brutalement Arizona._ Je crois que tu as raison, finalement._  
Arizona remarqua au brutal silence de Callie qu'elle l'avait prise au dépourvu.  
_- Je crois qu'on devrait en rester là_, résuma-Arizona._ C'est ce que tu essaie de me faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure...ton hésitation et ton manque de confiance en nous me font comprendre que tu as peut-être raison. _  
_- Attends Arizona, je disais juste que.._.commença-Callie.  
_- C'est bon Callie..._  
_- Si tu insistes tant.._se vexa-Callie.  
_- Je déteste la tournure de tout ça...le sens que ça prend, les proportions..._  
_- Toi aussi ?_ grogna-Callie.  
_- On arrête là alors..On se prend plus la tête ? _  
_- On arrête là._

Arizona raccrocha, avec un pincement au coeur. C'était fait...ce qui devait arriver était arrivé. Cette rupture unanime, lui causait cependant moins de souffrance que si Callie l'avait larguée pour une autre..Elle n'était pas indolore, vraiment pas. Mais c'était étrange comme sensation...Arizona ne se l'expliquait pas.  
Décidée à démêler ses sentiments, la chirurgienne pédiatrique parcourut l'hôpital en entier, de la dermatologie, jusqu'en réa, avant de finalement trouver Teddy dans une des salles d'IRM, installée devant un ordinateur, surveillant d'un oeil inquisiteur son patient, que Cristina Yang installait dans l'IRM.  
_- Tu es là !_ fit-Arizona, soulagée.  
_- Je suis là_, acquiesça-Teddy, amusée.  
_- Maintenant je sais !_ s'exclama-Arizona.  
_- Tu sais quoi ?_  
_- Où j'en suis avec Callie..._répondit-Arizona.  
_- Je t'écoute !_ fit-Teddy avec un sourire, en pivotant son siège vers Arizona.  
_- On a rompu._  
Cette annonce effaça brutalement le sourire de Teddy. Yang entra dans la petite pièce, ayant fini d'installer le patient. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux titulaires. Cela n'empêcha pas Teddy et Arizona de poursuivre leur discussion.  
_- Je suis désolée..._s'affligea-Teddy._ Comment c'est arrivé ?_  
_- Je te raconterais les détails plus tard,_ éluda-Arizona._ Je veux juste que tu m'aides à comprendre pourquoi je ne ressens pas de douleur particulière ? Je pensais que je serais dévastée. Mais non...ce qui me rends un peu coupable...je culpabilise de ne pas être dévastée par cette rupture.._  
_- Si toi même tu ne sais pas, comment saurais-je ?_ fit-Teddy.  
Mine de rien, Cristina avait compris la situation.  
_- Dr. Robbins ?_ fit-Cristina.  
_- Yang ?_ demanda-Arizona, étonnée.  
_- Vous avez pensé_, fit-Yang, _que vous ne pourriez pas ressentir de nouvelle douleur ? _  
_- Je ne comprend pas_, fit-Arizona.  
_- Moi non plus_, fit-Teddy amusée.  
_- Ce que je veux dire_, répondit-Cristina. _C'est que vous croyez que vous n'avez aucune douleur suite à la rupture. Vous ne ressentez rien de nouveau. Mais si ça se trouve, c'est parce que vous étiez déjà sous l'emprise d'une douleur constante, d'être loin de Callie. Et la rupture n'a rien apporté de nouveau, vu que vous souffriez déjà.._  
Les deux titulaires fixèrent leur interne, abasourdies.  
_- Quoi ?_ fit-sèchement la jeune femme, dans un comportement plus à la Cristina.  
_- Va libérer notre patient, Yang,_ répondit-Teddy._ Les images sont là._  
L'interne sortit de la salle. Teddy zooma sur les clichés de son patient.  
_- Elle a peut-être pas tort, pour le coup_, fit-Teddy les yeux rivés sur l'écran. _Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?_  
_- Je crois qu'elle à tout juste..._souffla-Arizona. _Tout comme Karev, Yang est pleine de surprise..._  
_- Les internes d'ici sont plutôt attachants_, railla-Teddy, avec néanmoins une pointe de sincérité dans la voix.  
_- Je vois ça..._

* * *

Callie se traînait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, un dossier à la main, une tasse de café refroidie dans l'autre, les traits tirés. Il était 8h. Autant dire qu'elle était très en retard.  
La chirurgienne orthopédique n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ni la nuit d'avant. Ni la nuit d'encore avant. Ni toutes celles qui avaient suivies la rupture avec Arizona. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Comment avaient elles fait pour en arriver là ? Pourquoi ça avait basculé ? Quand cesserait-elle de lui manquer ?  
Toutes ces questions provoquaient des insomnies à Callie. Et aller au boulot dans cet état, était franchement pesant.  
_- Callie !_ sourit-Clément, en arrivant.  
_- 'jour_, grommela-Callie.  
_- Tu as une excellente mine_, ironisa-Clément.  
_- La ferme._  
Clément lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé, mais n'insista pas, et poursuivi son chemin. Callie réussi laborieusement à effectuer les visites, puis se rendit en salle de nettoyage. Elle avait une opération de l'épaule. Après s'être lavée les mains, Callie mit son callot, un masque et entra dans le bloc. Son patient était déjà endormi. Parfait, elle n'aurait pas à le rassurer.  
_- Prêt ?_ demanda-Callie, en direction de l'anesthésiste et de toute l'équipe du bloc.  
Callie commença l'opération. Elle avait envie de fermer les yeux, et de dormir..Dormir..dormir..Callie sursauta, et rouvrit brutalement les yeux.  
_- Ça va, Dr. Torres ?_ s'inquiéta-une des infirmières.  
_- Très..très bien_, aquiesça-Callie.  
Elle se reprit, et réussit à terminer l'opération. Sitôt dans la salle de nettoyage, Callie se nettoya, et sans même enlever son masque, elle se laissa tomber assise, dos aux éviers. Elle était épuisée...Tellement fatiguée, et...déprimée.  
Callie ôta à demi son masque, puis ce fut le noir, ses yeux se fermèrent...  
Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla en sursaut, ce fut secouée par une des infirmières de bloc qu'elle appréciait le plus, Louise.  
_- Que..quoi ?_ bégaya-Callie._ Il est quelle heure ? Je me suis endormie ?!_  
_- Vous avez l'air vraiment fatiguée_, aquiesça-Louise._ Vous ne voulez pas aller vous reposer ? Je peux reprogrammer vos opérations pour vous..._  
_- Je crois que vous avez raison..._fit-Callie._ Je ne suis bonne à rien dans cet état..._  
Callie se leva difficilement, et jeta son masque, puis poussa la porte.  
_- Merci de m'avoir réveillée, Louise !_  
Callie lui adressa un sourire, puis sortit. Elle parcourut quelques couloirs en baillant, et gagna le vestiaire. Après s'être rapidement changée, elle quitta l'hôpital. Elle parcouru les quelques mètres qui séparaient Ambroise Paré de sa résidence, puis poussa la porte de son appartement, qu'elle claqua derrière elle. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de dormir, fut son lit, si...tentant !  
Les jours passèrent. Callie rattrapa son manque de sommeil, s'obligeant à prendre des médicaments pour s'assomer chaque soir pour dormir. Quelques jours plus tard, elle pu se passer de médicaments et dormir seule. Désormais, la seule chose restant à vaincre, c'était de mettre la rupture derrière elle. Chose plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Elle n'était pas prête à faire ça...parce qu'elle aimait encore Arizona. Elle l'aimait...énormément.  
Callie sortait d'une opération, lorsqu'elle fut accostée par Manon.  
_- Est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda-Manon à Callie, soucieuse.  
_- Ouais.._  
_- Très convaincant..._  
_- Ça va, Manon ! _  
_- Tu sais, à propos d'Arizona_, commença-Manon.  
_- Non !_ s'exclama-Callie._ Non, et non !_  
La jeune femme laissa tomber le dossier qu'elle tenait, et aller se cacher aux urgences. Tout en faisant des heures sup' aux urgences, en aidant à gérer les traumas, Callie réfléchissait. Elle en avait trop marre...marre de la vie ici, marre d'être loin d'Addie, Teddy, Mark, ses amis...loin d'Arizona.  
_- Torres_, fit-son chef._ Vous n'avez pas une reconstruction dans cinq minutes ? _  
_- Heu...si chef,_ grogna-Callie.  
_- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour y aller ?_  
Callie ôta ses gants, sa blouse, et se dirigea vers la sortie des urgences.  
_- Torres !_ s'exclama-son chef._ Torres, le bloc est de l'autre côté ! _  
_- Je ne peux pas chef._  
Callie avait lâché cette phrase sans se retourner. Arrivée aux portes, elle finit par se tourner vers son chef.  
_- Je suis désolée.._fit-elle.  
_- Si vous franchissez ces portes, Torres_, menaça-le chef.  
Callie secoua la tête, et sortit dehors. La pluie tombait à verse, le vent fouettait la blouse de Callie, qui fut en deux secondes trempée. La jeune femme se précipita vers son appartement, et s'empressa de remplir sa valise. Elle prit quelques fringues qu'elle entassa dans sa valise, quelques objets, et remplis sa valise pour quelques semaines. Puis elle appela Manon, lui demandant de lui ramener ses affaires, qui étaient dans son casier.  
Lorsque sa collègue se pointa, elle était encore en tenue de chirurgienne, et portait le sac de Callie.  
_- Tiens_, fit-Manon en lui tendant ses affaires._ Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ? _  
_- Je pars..._répondit-Callie._ Et comme j'ai renvoyé bouler le chef je pouvais pas récupérer mes affaires où il m'aurait retenue de force..!_  
_- Tu pars ?_ releva-Manon.  
_- Seattle_, répondit-Callie._ Je suis amoureuse, Manon. J'aime Arizona._  
Aussitôt une émotion étrange se peint sur le visage de Manon. Callie saisit son passeport, et ses clés, et sortit précipitemment, tirant sa valise derrière elle. Manon la suivit, et la regarda verrouiller son appart'.  
_- Je te revaudrais ça, Manon,_ souris-Callie.  
_- Tu es consciente que tu risques d'être virée ?_ demanda-Manon. _Des deux hôpitaux ? _  
_- Je prends le risque.._.répondit-Callie._ J'irais au Seattle Pres. C'est un bon hôpital. Moins que Seattle Grace Mercy West mais bon..._  
Callie commença à descendre les marches.  
_- Heu Callie, je pense pas que tu...tu ne devrais pas partir..!_ tenta-Manon.  
_- Bye ! J'ai un avion à prendre, et une fille formidable à reconquérir._  
Callie lui lança un sourire, puis disparut de son champs de vision. Manon s'adossa à la rampe, et soupira.

* * *

Callie passa un vol horrible. Elle était agitée, elle ne tenait plus en place. Sa voisine lui jeta de mauvais regard, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Tant qu'elle ne faisait pas un arrêt, ou comme Joséphine...!  
Lorsqu'elle atterrit, Callie prit rapidement sa valise et héla un taxi. Le long de la route de l'aéroport jusqu'à l'appart' d'Arizona, Callie demeura le nez collé à la vitre, à savourer la vue de sa ville. Elle était heureuse d'être de retour ici.  
Callie avait tellement "l'habitude", que le décalage horaire ne l'affecta pas plus que ça. Il faisait déjà nuit noir. La chirurgienne orthopédique se retrouva bientôt devant la porte d'Arizona. Elle se prépara à tous les scénarios. Dispute. Arizona avec une nouvelle copine. Déprimée ?  
Pourtant, rien de tous cela ne se réalisa. Arizona ouvrit sa porte, au téléphone, souriante. Lorsqu'elle vit Callie, son visage se décomposa, son sourire s'effaça.  
_- Je te rappelle, Teddy_, souffla-t-elle.  
Elle raccrocha.  
_- Hey.._.fit-maladroitement Callie.  
_- Calliope..._  
Elles se fixèrent un moment, yeux dans les yeux. L'émotion les submergea, et tout à coup, elles oublièrent leurs disputes, et oublièrent pourquoi elles avaient rompu. Cela leur semblait presque loin...  
Ce fut Arizona qui brisa le silence, se précipitant vers Callie pour l'embrasser rapidement, et la serrer dans ses bras.  
_- On oublie la rupture ?_ murmura-Callie en l'étreignant.  
_- J'ai déjà oublié.._.répondit-Arizona.  
A contrecœur, Callie se détacha d'Arizona et entra dans son appartement.  
_- Je risque probablement d'être virée d'Ambroise Paré, et du SGMW,_ ris-Callie, en saisissant la main d'Arizona. _Tant pis...Je postulerais au Seattle Pres._  
Aussitôt, Arizona jeta un coup d'oeil à Callie.  
_- Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont viré ?_ s'exclama-Arizona._ S'il te plaît, pas ça ! Tu vas retourner bosser à Paris, hein ?_  
_- Heu...Non !_ répondit-Callie, surprise._ Le Chef à dit que si je partais, il me virait._  
Arizona lâcha la main de Callie, et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.  
_- Non !_ s'exclama-t-elle.  
_- Tu me fais flipper là.._fit-Callie.  
_- J'ai reçu un appel de Manon Legrand,_ répondit-Arizona._ Pendant que tu étais dans l'avion, je pense. J'ai déjà envoyé mon contrat signé à Ambroise Paré, et elle au SGMW. On a échangé nos postes, dans l'accord de l'échange. Je comptais venir à Paris.._  
Callie tomba des nues.  
_- Alors...la situation est la même ?!_ s'exclama-Callie._ Toi à Paris, moi à Seattle ? _  
_- Je le crains..._  
_- J'y crois pas...!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello ! Désolée du retard /: J'avais pas tellement d'inspiration et je pense que la fin approche bientôt, si je continue ça ne sera plus intéressant...**

**Merci à Castle's Anatomy, Marmionne, Eloo, w-Jessica-w, Kittycute et Mum's pour les reviews :) **

* * *

Le directeur de chirurgie de l'hôpital Ambroise Paré, le Dr. Marwen, était un bon chef. Rien à voir avec l'engagement, et la main de fer de Richard Webber, mais...c'était un bon chirurgien, il savait gérer les crises et ne manipulait pas ses chirurgiens. Au contraire, il faisait de son mieux pour les couvrir, pour leur accorder de secondes chances...mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Cet échange était un fiasco !

Le chef d'Ambroise Paré, assis dans son bureau, saisit son téléphone. Il composa le numéro, et patienta.

_- Webber_, fit-Marwen.

_- Dr. Marwen !_ s'exclama-le chef de chirurgie de Seattle Grace Mercy West._ Comment allez vous ? _

_- Comment je vais ?_ s'exclama-Marwen, grinçant des dents._ Il me manque un chirurgien pédiatrique et ma seule chirurgienne orthopédique. Vous voulez que j'aille bien ? _

_- Comment ?_ s'exclama-Richard.

_- Votre "fabuleux Dr. Torres", s'est envolée, pour Seattle, rejoindre sa petite-amie, qui, elle même, ne s'est toujours pas pointée ici._

_- Je suis désolé, Dr. Marwen,_ soupira-Richard._ Je vais voir avec elle.._

_- Vous avez accueilli le Dr. Legrand, au moins ?_ demanda-Marwen.

_- Oui, elle m'a l'air douée.._

_- Cet échange est un fiasco, Webber_, fit-Marwen, glacé.

_- N'emploie pas les grands mots..! On peut le faire fonctionner, il faut simplement un peu de temps pour qu'il se mette en place..un temps de rodage ! _

_- Ça fait 4 mois, et il n'est toujours pas mis en place !_ s'énerva-Marwen._ Il me manque deux chirurgiens ! _

_- Je vais régler ça, Dr. Marwen. Je vous rappelle._

Richard posa le combiné, ennuyé par la colère de son collègue. Le Chef de chirurgie bippa les trois chirurgiens impliqués dans cette histoire, et attendit. Lorsqu'on frappa, il fut soulagé de les voir toutes trois arriver. Aucune n'était en tenue de chirurgie. Richard soupira et leur désigna les sièges devant son bureau.

_- Torres, Robbins, Legrand...Asseyez-vous. _

Callie, Arizona et Manon s'assirent en échangeant des coups d'oeil surpris.

_- Toute cette histoire est plutôt gênante_, commença-Richard. _Cette histoire d'échange. Ça ne fonctionne pas aussi bien qu'avec l'Allemagne._

_- Peut-être parce que les chirurgiens envoyés en allemagne étaient volontaires ?_ accusa-Callie._ Désolée,_ ajouta-t-elle devant le regard de Webber.

_- Comment règle-t-on ça ?_ demanda-Richard._ Il faut que l'une de vous, Robbins ou Legrand, parte à Paris. Quand à vous Torres..._

_- Ne me dites pas ça,_ soupira-Callie._ Je sais déjà que je suis virée. _

_- Je vais essayer de sauver votre poste,_ tempéra-Richard._ Mais je ne garantis rien. Le conseil est..cruel._

_- Je ne le sais que trop bien_ grommela-Callie.

_- Quand à vous,_ _Drs,_ fit-Richard en se tournant vers Arizona et Manon. _Que fait-on ? _

_- Chef, le plus simple c'est...de suspendre l'échange_, tenta-Arizona.

_- Cet échange est lancé_, répondit-Richard._ C'est comme ça, nous n'y pouvons rien._

_- Qui est le crétin qui à lancé cette idée d'échange ?_ grommela-Manon.

Richard se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

_- Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire ?_ fit-Callie.

_- Vous pourriez en parler au ,_ acquiesça-Manon._ Tout arrêter._

_- Les échanges sont importants_, répliqua-Richard.

_- Quand ils sont basés sur du volontariat_, riposta-Arizona.

_- Attendez dehors, je vais passer quelques coups de fils_, céda-Richard.

Avec un sourire victorieux, les trois chirurgiennes sortirent dans le couloir, fermant la porte du bureau directorial derrière elles. Callie s'assit par terre, dos au mur, et Arizona s'appuya contre l'autre mur, tandis que Manon elle, faisait les cents pas. Quelques minutes passèrent, lorsqu'un des médecins du SGMW passa, absorbé dans la lecture du dossier. Il passa sans voir les trois femmes, qui attendaient. Manon et Callie échangèrent un regard scandalisé.

_- Ronan !_ s'exclama-Callie.

_- Winston !_ fit-au même moment Arizona.

L'interpellé se retourna.

_- Oh! Salut !_ fit-il en fermant son dossier et en s'approchant. _Qu'est-ce que vous.._

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua Manon. Cette dernière était figée.

_- Ok, je dois y aller._

Ronan ferma le dossier qu'il consultait, tourna les talons, et marcha vers la direction opposée.

_- Ronan !_ fit-Manon, offensée. _RONAN ! _

La jeune femme courut vers le chirurgien et lui saisit violemment le bras. Callie et Arizona observèrent la confrontation, sans pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait.

_- Tu crois que Richard va arriver à annuler tout ça ?_ demanda-Arizona, lasse.

_- Je l'espère_, grogna-Callie.

Une dizaine de minute passèrent. Il y eut quelques éclats de voix au bout du couloir, et Manon se mit à vouloir frapper Ronan. Callie elle, dû se retenir pour ne pas frapper à la porte, savoir ce qui se passait. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit.

_- Legrand !_ s'exclama-Richard, vers Manon qui parlait toujours à Ronan, furieuse._ Winston, venez ! _

Les trois chirurgiennes réintégrèrent le bureau de Richard, et cette fois, Ronan s'assit à côté d'Arizona.

_- Bien._

Richard dévisagea les quatre chirurgiens tour à tour, les deux pédiatriques, les deux orthopédiques, qui attendaient le verdict.

_- J'ai téléphoné à tous ceux concernés,_ annonça-Richard._ Le conseil d'Ambroise Paré, le conseil de SGMW, le Dr. Marwen.._

_- Et ?_ s'impatienta-Callie.

_- Torres,_ soupira-Richard.

Webber trouvait amusant de maintenir le suspens, mais il eut pitié des jeunes gens devant lui.

_- L'échange est annulé_, annonça-Richard. _Drs Legrand et Winston, vous retournez à Paris, et retrouvez votre boulot à Ambroise Paré. Robbins vous pouvez retrouver votre poste ici. _

Manon affichait un grand air ravi, Winston paraissait renfrogné.

_- Ça ne change rien_, grommela-Winston en direction de Manon, avant de se lever.

Les deux français remercièrent Richard, puis sortirent du bureau.

_- Et moi ?_ demanda-alors Callie.

_- Je suis désolé.._soupira-Richard._ Le conseil ne veut rien entendre et Marwen aussi était furieux. Je n'ai pas pu vous rendre votre poste._

_- Donc quoi, je suis...je suis au chômage ?_ s'exclama-Callie.

_- Je suis désolé, Torres. _

* * *

L'appartement de Callie, qu'elle venait de récupérer après avoir viré le locataire, était rempli. Elle avait invité Arizona, évidemment, Mark, Addie, Teddy, Manon et Winston.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?_ demanda-Mark en arrivant, s'asseyant près de Callie.

_- J'ai été acceptée au Seattle Pres_, répondit-Callie sans enthousiasme.

_- Mais c'est génial !_ ris-Mark._ Non...c'est pas génial ? _

_- Hmmm.._

Callie se leva, maussade, et gagna la cuisine. Mark lança un regard interrogateur à l'assemblée.

_- Elle n'est pas très...joyeuse,_ éluda-Addison.

_- Pourquoi ?_ s'étonna-Mark.

_- Elle a été virée, Mark !_ fit-Teddy en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- De deux hôpitaux d'un coup !_ ajouta-Manon.

_- Elle aurait préféré rester au SGMW_, acheva-Arizona.

_- C'est compréhensible_, fit-Winston.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

_- On fête aussi notre départ !_ fit-Manon._ Et notre réconciliation ?_

_- Quoi ?_ s'étonna-Mark, en voyant Winston et Manon s'embrasser._ Heuu...j'ai loupé quelque chose ?_

_- On s'est remis ensemble_, répondit-Winston en haussant les épaules._ Tout va redevenir normal ! _

_- Parle pour toi_, grommela-Callie en revenant.

_- Vous étiez ensemble, avant_ ? demanda-Mark.

_- Ça te surprend ?_ menaça-Manon.

Mark haussa les épaules.

_- Quand est-ce que vous partez ?_ demanda-Teddy.

_- Dans quelques heures,_ répondit-Manon.

La soirée s'étira un moment, sur une note festive. Callie essaya d'oublier sa mauvaise humeur et profita des derniers moments avec Winston et Manon. Puis, le groupe se rendit à l'aéroport, aidant les deux français à porter leurs bagages.

_- Passez le bonjour à tout le monde_, fit-Callie._ Dwayne, Lena, Clément, et toute la clique !_

_- Pas de problème_, sourit-Winston, en serrant la main de Mark.

Manon étreignit Callie, puis Arizona.

_- J'ai été contente de vous connaître_, sourit-elle.

_- De même_, firent-Callie et Arizona.

_- J'espère qu'un jour vous viendrez en vacances à Paris,_ sourit-Manon.

_- Et vous à Seattle !_ fit-Addison.

_- Nous n'y manquerons pas ! _

_- C'est l'heure.._

Manon et Winston s'éloignèrent avec leurs valises. Ils adressèrent un dernier signe de main aux médecins du SGMW, puis disparurent dans l'aéroport pour aller attraper leur avion.

_- Ils vont me manquer, ces français_, soupira-Callie. _Rentrons._

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, pendant lesquels Callie retrouva son appartement. Quelques unes de ses affaires étaient encore dans le vieil appartement à Paris, mais Manon les avait emballées, et stockées dans son garage. Elle avait assuré à Callie qu'elle passait les chercher quand elle voulait. Callie en avait assez de l'avion et décida d'y aller quand elle en aurait vraiment besoin.

Le premier jour de Callie au Seattle Presbyterian fut..décevant. C'était un hôpital plus petit, inconnu..Elle ne pouvait pas croiser au détour d'un couloir Addison, Ted', Mark ou Arizona, elle ne connaissait aucune infirmière de bloc et aucun anesthésiste, et elle ne se faisait pas encore respecter.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Callie regrettait le SGMW. Malheureusement, le conseil demeurait inflexible. Richard essaya de les persuader à maints reprises, mais ils s'acharnaient à vouloir punir Callie pour son acte, d'avoir "fui". Richard était furieux. Callie aussi. Mais ça ne changeait rien.

Arizona débaucha relativement tôt, aux environs de 22h, et passa chez Callie, qui n'était pas de garde.

_- Ça va ?_ demanda-Arizona en s'asseyant à côté de Callie, glissant ses doigts dans la main de Callie.

Callie ne répondit pas. Arizona tourna la tête vers elle, et soupira.

_- Comment était ta journée ?_ insista-Arizona.

Callie haussa les épaules.

_- Et la tienne ? _

_- Très bien_, sourit-Arizona._ Tu n'aimes pas le Seattle Pres ? _

_- J'en ai marre d'être forcée._.répondit-Callie._ J'en ai marre du boulot, de devoir s'écraser devant un supérieur, d'être virée, comme si je ne valais rien. Je suis une bonne chirurgienne orthopédique, merde.._

Arizona serra la main de Callie. Elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelques chose.

Le lendemain matin, Arizona arriva tôt à l'hôpital. Elle expliqua son plan à tous ceux qui pouvaient avoir de l'influence: Teddy, Addison, Mark, Webber, Derek, Owen, de nombreuses infirmières avec qui Callie s'entendait bien, et les anesthésistes qui appréciaient être dans son bloc. Elle fit également passer le message à Grey, Karev, Yang, O'Malley, Stevens, Kepner, Avery et Little Grey, qui eux-même firent passer le message aux autres internes de leur année.

Arizona était optimiste, quand à l'efficacité de son plan. Le papier à la main, elle le relut, et aperçu Bailey.

_- Oh, Miranda !_ s'exclama-Arizona.

Le tyran, leva la tête vers elle.

_- Vous avez signé ?_ demanda-Arizona.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda-Bailey en saisissant le papier.

Sur la feuille s'étalaient une multitude de signatures.

_- Une sorte de lettre de doléance,_ sourit-Arizona. _On veut que Callie revienne bosser ici. Alors, vous signez ? On donnera ceci au conseil._

_- On ne signe que si on est d'accord ?_ demanda-Bailey.

_- C'est le principe_, fit-Arizona. _Attendez, ne me dites pas que...! _

_- Ne tirez pas des conclusions trop hâtives_, râla-Bailey en signant. _Tenez._

_- Merci ! _

Arizona, tout sourire, gagna en vitesse le bureau de Richard.

_- Combien de signatures ?_ demanda-Richard, aussitôt.

_- 93_, répondit-Arizona !

Richard saisit le papier rempli de signatures, recto verso. Il lut les courtes lignes qui exigeaient de rendre son poste à Callie.

_- Je le donnerais au conseil dès demain_, promit-Richard.

_- Merci, merci beaucoup, chef ! _

* * *

Richard ajusta sa cravate et pénétra dans la salle de réunion. Les membres du conseil étaient présents. Visage morne, barbant, stéréotypes de membre d'un conseil injuste.

_- Tenez._

Richard posa simplement la feuille sur la table, qu'il poussa vers les membres du conseil, notamment le chef du conseil.

_- Qu'est-ce ? _

_- Lisez_, répondit-laconiquement Richard.

Après lecture de tout les membres, le chef du conseil froissa la feuille qu'il jeta.

_- Vous avez signé, Webber,_ fit-il glacial._ Nous avons dit non._

_- 93 signatures ! _

Richard était énervé.

_- 93 signatures !_ répéta-t-il._ Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait ? Laisse moi réembaucher Calliope Torres. _

_- Non, c'est non. _

* * *

Arizona rentra déçue dans son appartement. Elle aurait voulu tuer les membres du conseil ! La chirurgienne pédiatrique balança violemment ses clés, et se débarrassa de son sac, et de sa veste, les laissant traîner par terre.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

A ce moment, Arizona sursauta. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle et vit Callie.

_- Oh, tu es là_, fit-Arizona avec un sourire.

_- J'ai une question_, acquiesça-Callie._ Mais pourquoi tu as l'air si contrariée ?_

_- Je ne suis pas contrariée_, éluda-Arizona._ C'est quoi ta question ?_

_- Tu es sûre, ça va_ ? demanda-Callie.

_- Callie !_ s'exclama-Arizona._ Pose plutôt ta question._

_- Est-ce que tu veux emménager avec moi ? _

Arizona se tourna vers Callie.

_- C'est ça ta question ?_ s'exclama-Arizona.

_- Et tu as une réponse ?_ sourit-Callie. _Ecoute, le boulot j'en ai marre, le Seattle Grace Mercy West me manque, mais je prend sur moi. Alors j'ai bien besoin d'une bonne nouvelle. Je t'aime, Arizona...Je veux passer toute mes soirées à côté de toi et non dans deux appartements séparés.._

_- Ça me paraît...sensé.._

Arizona eut un sourire timide.

_- Alors, tu dis oui ?_ sourit-Callie.

_- Evidemment_ ! s'exclama-Arizona.

Callie, aux anges, eut un grand sourire ravi..Mais Arizona était toujours en rogne contre le conseil, et un plan plus grand enflait...Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, et elle ne se contentait pas du refus du comité. Elle ferait réembaucher Callie, coûte que coûte !

* * *

**Continuez de laisser votre avis...! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey ! Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, au cours de cette fanfic, Castle's Anatomy, w-Jessica-w, Marmionne, Eloo, Kittycute, Mum's...Vraiment merci ! **

**C'est mon dernier chapitre pour cette fic', alors..bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Arizona faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de la salle où le conseil avait l'habitude de se réunir. La jeune femme, nerveuse, ne pouvait s'empêcher de marche dans le couloir de long en large, sous le regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé de Karev.

_- Vous inquiétez pas, Dr. Robbins_, fit-il dans un élan de prévenance qui ne lui ressemblait pas. _On peut faire confiance à Webber.._

Arizona ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'oeil à Alex, agacée.

_- Tu sais combien le conseil est arbitraire, Karev ? _

Elle s'était arrêtée le temps de cette réponse, mais continua d'arpenter le couloir. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer..Callie était évidemment heureuse, car depuis la veille, Arizona avait emménagé chez elle et mis en vente son propre appartement. C'était comme si ça avait renforcé leurs liens...! Mais la chirurgienne orthopédique n'avait plus trop envie d'aller au boulot quand elle se levait le matin, parce que l'hôpital dans lequel elle bossait était bien inférieur à l'ancien et elle ne connaissait personne...elle était fatiguée d'avoir à tisser de nouveaux liens. Elle l'avait fait à Ambroise Paré parce qu'elle était motivée pour rendre cette année obligatoire la plus agréable possible, elle savait que c'était provisoire...mais là..!

Arizona ne savait que faire pour lui redonner envie de bosser et pour qu'elle cesse de déprimer, si ce n'est lui rendre son poste. Néanmoins, cette décision n'appartenait ni à Webber, ni à elle. Mais plutôt au conseil. Qui ne cessait de refuser. Le coup des signatures n'avait pas marché, et Arizona ne l'avait pas mentionné à Callie. Elle attendait plutôt l'entrevue de Webber avec le conseil qui avait lieu en ce moment même.

_- Regarde la tête de Richard,_ fit-Arizona, en s'arrêtant net.

Karev, appuyé sur le comptoir, un dossier à la main, jeta un coup d'oeil nonchalant dans la salle.

_- Il ne fait pas de tête.._grommela-Karev.

_- Si, regarde, il fait une tête là ! _

_- Dr. Robbins, vous êtes parano_, ricana-Karev.

_- Oh, je t'en prie !_ grogna-Arizona. _Il fait une mauvaise tête.._

_- On va être fixé,_ répondit-Karev en haussant les épaules, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

Richard Webber sortit, et Karev du empêcher Arizona de lui sauter dessus, surexcitée, ayant envie de savoir.

_- Alors Chef ? Alors, alors ?! _

_- Chef_, fit-Karev._ Vous feriez mieux de lui dire, ou elle va exploser !_

_- Suffit, Karev_, fit-Arizona en se dégageant._ Alors ? _

_- Alors, ils ont encore refusés_, répondit-Webber.

_- Je le savais..!_ s'exclama-Arizona, furieuse._ Je te l'avais dit Karev._

L'interne jugea plus prudent de ne rien répondre.

_- On passe aux grands moyens ?_ demanda-Karev.

D'un même geste, Webber et Arizona hochèrent la tête. Aussitôt, les trois chirurgiens saisirent rapidement leurs bipers. C'est ainsi que petit à petit, tous ceux qu'ils avaient bipés arrivèrent.

_- Ils ont refusés ?_ fit-Meredith Grey et Yang, qui arrivèrent les premières, au pas de course.

Bientôt, O'Malley, Stevens et Kepner les suivirent, Avery ne tarda pas, suivi de Little Grey. Tous les chirurgiens, Mark, Owen, Derek, Teddy, les infirmières, les anesthésistes. Tous ceux qui avaient précédemment signés.

_- Ils ont encore refusés ? _

Richard se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de réunion. Il fit entrer les médecins, infirmières, internes et chirurgiens, tous se tassèrent dans la pièce, qui n'était pas assez grande. Les membres du conseil paraissaient ahuris.

_- Webber ? Que signifie ceci ?_ fit-l'un d'eux.

_- Des preuves_, répondit-Richard. _Tous ici souhaitent le retour du Dr. Torres, et exigent des explications. Expliquez-leur donc, Messieurs les membres du conseil, pourquoi vous refusez le retour du Dr. Torres ? Pourquoi tenez vous tant à blâmer quelqu'un pour la faillite de la coopération ? _

Il y eut un grand moment de silence. Le chef du conseil sentait peser sur lui des dizaines et des dizaines de regards accusateurs. Il ne put se résoudre à répondre cependant, et amorça un geste pour se lever. Richard voulut intervenir, mais..

_- Vous ne comptez pas fuir, quand même ? _

Les regards se tournèrent vers Derek, qui avait parlé. Le neurochirurgien fixait le chef du conseil avec calme.

_- Vous ne pouvez pas répondre à une simple question ?_ demanda-Derek, qui chercha du renfort à côté de lui, du côté d'Owen.

_- C'est vrai_, acquiesça-Owen_. Si vous ne souhaitez pas le retour de Callie pour une bonne raison que nous ignorons, et qui change la situation...allez-y. Nous sommes tous à votre écoute. _

Il y eut un autre moment de silence, et le Chef du conseil se rassit, visiblement très agacé.

_- Alors ?_ s'impatienta-Lexie.

Ayant attiré les regards, la jeune interne rougit et balbutia un "désolée" à peine audible.

_- Vous avez bien monté votre coup, Webber.._siffla-le Chef du conseil_. Arrêtez de me fixer tous comme cela, je ne fais que mon travail._

_- Qui consiste à gérer du mieux l'hôpital, et appuyer le Dr. Webber_, fit-alors Mark._ Est-ce le gérer au mieux, que de le priver d'un excellent chirurgien ? Parce que je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord là dessus..Callie excelle dans son domaine. Comme moi d'ailleurs..! _

_- Mark !_ grogna-Teddy en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- N'empêche qu'il à raison,_ fit-Meredith. _Callie m'a aidé à réviser pour mon examen, et c'est vraiment une chirurgienne douée._

_- Là n'est pas la question_, répondit-le Chef du conseil. _Sortez, tous._

_- Pas avant que vous ayez donné une explication, ou réembauché Callie,_ refusa-Arizona.

_- Vous trouvez tous de magnifiques arguments,_ trancha-le Chef du conseil. _Mais devant moi se trouve la famille de Callie. Ses meilleurs amis._.

...son regard survola Mark, Teddy, Derek, Owen...

_- ...sa petite-amie.._

...un coup d'oeil à Arizona..

_- ..tous ses collègues ! Sa famille ! Comment voulez vous être objectif ? Vous pensez peut-être qu'elle a toutes les qualités du monde, mais vous la voyez comme votre amie ! Et non comme le Dr. Torres.._

_- La vision ne change pas_, grogna-Derek. _On la voit comme Callie, notre amie et aussi chirurgienne orthopédique douée. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre._

_- Je refuse de revenir sur ma décision_, déclara-alors le Chef du conseil en se levant et en ramassant les papiers sur la table.

Derek sortit de la masse du groupe, et s'approcha plus avant des membres du conseils.

_- Je ne désirais certes pas en arriver là_, fit-Derek. _Mais si vous ne reconsidérez pas la question, je démissionne. _

Un silence abasourdi suivi sa déclaration. Même Richard semblait surpris.

_- Dr. Sheperd.._fit-le Chef du Conseil._ C'est radical, comme décision.._

_- Tout comme celle de virer Callie,_ répondit-Derek._ Que ce soit bien clair, vous avez réussi à rassembler ici des chirurgiens très doués..uniques dans leur domaine. Et je ne parle pas que pour moi. Vous le savez comme on le sait. Vous voulez vous priver de Callie Torres ? Bien. Vous devrez également vous trouver un nouveau neurochirurgien._

_- Si Derek démissionne, nous aussi_, firent-alors Mark et Owen, en s'avançant.

Le chef du conseil, exaspéré, se rassit, se frottant les yeux. Il savait comment tout ça allait finir. L'hôpital allait être vidé.

_- Ça me semble logique que nous partions aussi,_ fit-Teddy en son nom et en celui d'Arizona.

Les internes chuchotèrent un moment entre eux, et Meredith parla en leur nom.

_- C'est trop nous demander que de quitter le programme de chirurgie_, fit-Meredith._ C'est un des meilleurs et on s'est battus pour y entrer. Mais on soutient la décision.._

_- Non !_ grogna-le Chef du Conseil_..Je.._

_- Hé, ça va trop loin ! _

C'était un des membres du conseil qui avait parlé. Il fixait son chef.

_- Pourrait-on...accéder à leur requête ? _

_- Quoi ?!_ s'exclama-le chef du conseil._ Je ne...! _

_- Juste en reparler. _

_- Bien. _

Ces mots semblaient coûter au chef du conseil.

_- Nous acceptons de débattre du cas du Dr. Torres,_ fit-il._ Le temps de la délibération, sortez. Tous ! _

La pièce se vida. Richard sortit le dernier et ferma la porte. Il se tourna vers ses chirurgiens, ses internes, ses infirmiers et infirmières, et les anesthésistes avec un sourire fier.

_- Merci.._! fit-il.

* * *

Callie était au labo, penchée sur son microscope. Elle avait tellement moins de choses à faire ici, qu'au Seattle Grace Mercy West ! Là, elle n'avait aucune opération prévue pour la journée, et franchement, ça l'ennuyait. Aussi, elle passait son temps ici..A ce moment, son téléphone sonna. Callie émit un grognement de soulagement: quelque chose à faire !

_- Allô ?_ fit-Callie.

_- On a réussi ! Callie, on a réussi ! _

C'était Arizona au bout du fil, complètement surexcitée.

_- Quoi ?_ fit-Callie à l'ouest.

_- On a réussi !_ répéta-Arizona._ Tu es réembauchée au Seattle Grace Mercy West, enfin si tu acceptes.._

Il y eut un moment de silence.

_- Mais..comment ils ont changés d'avis ?_ s'étonna-Callie.

_- Je n'en sais rien_, mentit-Arizona._ Ils ont dû se rendre compte qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. _

_- Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?_ demanda-Callie.

_- A 100 % !_ ris-Arizona.

_- Ils peuvent toujours courir.._lâcha-Callie.

_- Quoi ?_ s'étonna-Arizona.

_- Ils me virent et après veulent que je revienne ? Non mais n'importe quoi..! _

Arizona était pétrifiée, à l'autre bout du fil, horrifiée.

_- J'espère que tu lui as dit qu'ils pouvaient le remballer, leur contrat ?_ demanda-Callie.

_- Pardon ?_ s'exclama-Arizona._ Tu vas rester au Seattle Pres ? _

_- Ils ne m'ont pas virés, eux_ ! railla-Callie. _Aha, ça leur fera les pieds._

_- Non mais je rêve ! _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Callie, tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on a dû faire pour te faire réembaucher._

_- Je croyais que vous n'y étiez pour rien ?_ insinua-Callie.

_- Pas tout à fait,_ admis-Arizona.

_- Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer toute l'histoire.._.exigea-Callie._ Je suis paumée._

_- Bon...d'accord. Voilà ce qui s'est passé..._

* * *

Callie regarda autour d'elle. Elle s'avança vers son casier, qu'elle ouvrit, et regarda avec un sourire sa blouse.

_- Contente d'être de retour ? _

Callie tourna la tête, et vit Mark.

_- Et comment !_ sourit-Callie._ Vous avez fait le forcing.._

_- Comment tu le sais ? _

_- Arizona m'a raconté.._répondit-Callie.

Mark se laissa tomber sur le banc, devant une rangée de casiers.

_- Ça aura été difficile_, fit-Mark en s'étirant.

_- De quoi ? _

_- De clore toute cette histoire._.répondit-Mark. _Cette histoire d'échange. _

_- De coopération ? Oui...C'est sûr que plus jamais je ne me ferais avoir.._

Mark eut un sourire, et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

_- Tu sais_, fit-Callie._ Je pense parler d'enfants, à Arizona._

Mark se releva brutalement, et jeta un coup d'oeil ébahi à Callie.

_- Pour voir si elle est totalement contre l'idée_, expliqua-Callie.

_- Mauvaise idée_, fit-Mark._ Très mauvaise idée._

_- Pourquoi ?_ s'exclama-Callie.

_- Les enfants sont un sujet qui fâche_, répondit-Mark._ Fais gaffe, si tu veux lui en parler._

_- Mark,_ soupira-Callie._ Je n'ai pas dit que je comptais tomber enceinte dans le mois. Juste réfléchir...voir nos options. Tu penses qu'elle est prête ? _

_- Tu ferais mieux d'attendre._.répondit-Mark.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Arizona et Teddy qui discutaient. Les deux chirurgiennes se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, et se joignirent à la discussion, rejoints bientôt par Owen, qui ouvrit son casier et se changea.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et Derek entra, de bonne humeur. Il se dirigea vers son casier, l'ouvrit. Callie délogea Teddy, pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'Arizona, lorsqu'elle vit Derek qui s'était immobilisé devant son casier, un dossier à la main.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Derek ?_ fit-Callie, faisant tourner les regards des chirurgiens vers Derek.

Le neurochirurgien pivota, et montra le dossier qu'il tenait dans la main, où s'étalaient « Dossier de coopération entre hôpitaux ».

_- Oh, désolée_, fit-Callie._ J'ai dû le laisser traîner..mais comment il s'est retrouvé dans ton casier ? _

_- Callie, ce n'est pas ton dossier_, fit-Derek.

Il ouvrit le dossier, et saisit la première page, pour la montrer à ses collègues et amis. Sur cette page, s'étalaient des informations complémentaires. « Projet de coopération Seattle/Liverpool. Service: neurochirurgie. Durée: 1 ans. Candidats: Dr. Derek Sheperd (Seattle) et Dr. Tyler Knor (Liverpool). »

Un moment de silence. Ils n'en revenaient pas.

_- Non ?!_ s'exclama-Teddy.

_- Ils ont osés_ ? fit-Owen.

_- C'est pas vrai..._

* * *

La porte du bureau de Richard s'ouvrit à la volée, sur un Derek furieux. Mark et Owen, qui le suivaient, tentaient en vain de le retenir. Derek posa le dossier sur le bureau de Richard.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ s'exclama-Derek.

_- Oh, oui, une simple formalité_, répondit-Richard._ C'est le conseil qui m'a forcé, mais bon.._

_- Mais bon ?_ s'exclama-Derek._ Mais bon ?! _

_- Avez vous lu le dossier, Derek ?_ demanda-Richard.

_- La première page m'a suffi,_ grimaça-Derek.

Richard saisit le dossier, chercha une page et la tendit à Derek. Ce qui intéressa le plus le neurochirurgien, ce furent les deux petites cases blanches, tout en bas, chacune surmontée d'une phrase: souhaite participer à l'échange ?

Non. Oui. Il lui suffisait de cocher l'une des cases. Derek lâcha un soupir de soulagement, saisit un stylo et cocha la case non.

_- Vous transmettrez ça au conseil ?_ demanda-Derek.

Richard hocha la tête, avec un sourire.

* * *

Arizona et Callie étaient couchée. Callie lisait, du moins essayait, trop fatiguée pour réellement s'y intéresser. Arizona elle, regardait le plafond, les bras croisés sous sa tête, réfléchissant, distraite. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Callie jeta un coup d'oeil à Arizona.

_- A quoi tu penses_ ? demanda-Callie.

_- Aux aimants._.répondit-Arizona avec un sourire.

_- Aux aimants ?_ releva-Callie.

Elle déposa son livre, et jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué à Arizona.

_- Aux aimants,_ acquiesça-Arizona._ Tu as remarqué, leur force d'attraction est...super puissante._

_- Oui_, admis-Callie, toujours intriguée.

_- Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que cette force est négligeable_, répondit-Arizona._ Négligeable, rien du tout, par rapport à la force de l'attraction que je ressens pour toi.._

Callie repoussa une mèche de cheveux d'Arizona derrière son oreille, et eut un sourire.

_- C'est sûr que c'est insignifiant, l'attraction des aimants, par rapport à la notre.._sourit-Callie. _Rien du tout, même indigne d'être mentionnée..!_


End file.
